Disturbia
by Felix Felicius
Summary: When Obi-Wan looses sight of who he is through no fault of his own, the whole galaxy feels the consequences.
1. Chapter 1 Goodbye

**You can find the "movie" trailer for this story here: [ http:// www . youtube . com/watch?v=QERLXCpYXX0 ] **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Goodbye**

* * *

He walked briskly, his steps echoing in the silence of the early morning. Though stoically calm on the outside, his inner thoughts were anything but. As he turned a corner, a bright ray of sunlight hit him full in the face. Immediately a frown appeared on his face. What right did the sun have to be shining on such a day as this?

As he walked on, the halls slowly began to fill as Master's and Padawan's alike rushed about eagerly starting their day. However, Qui-Gon Jinn wanted nothing more than ignore the happy excitement that buzzed through the air as they moved about, for today was…

He stopped.

The healer's ward.

Though he had arrived at his destination, he couldn't bring himself to move. Obi-Wan was mere feet away from him, but the thought of what the healers had told him kept him frozen in place.

"_Qui-Gon, you better come here quick. It doesn't look like he'll hold on much longer…"_

* * *

Yoda always knew when death was visiting the temple. He hadn't slept the previous night at all because of its presence. As a result, just like the many times before, he had spent the night thinking about death's host. This time, it was only a padawan, just 15 years old. Truth be told, this padawan had a special place in his heart. From the time this boy had entered the Temple, Yoda knew he had quite the future ahead of him. As such, he had kept a close watch on the boy's progress throughout the years and in the process had become quite fond of him.

It was not only was his love for the boy that had kept him up for the past night though, but also a confusion he held. He had been so sure that the boy had a long future ahead of him; that he was going to be a central figure in the events of the future, not dead at 15. This more than anything else unsettled him, for in the past his feelings had never lead him astray.

The only answer he was able to get in his meditations was to trust in the force as he had always done.

Sighing at the thought Yoda picked himself up from off the floor and grabbed his cane. Death was knocking and soon, though he hated to admit it, Obi-Wan might just answer…

* * *

In the minutes that had passed since his arrival in the healer's ward, Qui-Gon had finally managed to make it to Obi-Wan's door, but no further. Upon reaching his current position, he had barely raised his hand to open the door, before hearing someone on the other side let out a huge sob. He had then promptly dropped his hand and froze.

* * *

"Obi-Wan, Why?" a small salmon colored girl whispered, tears running down her face. While there was a sadness to her plea, there also was hurt and anger.

"How could you do this to me?!" she burst out. "I want answers!" She abruptly fell face first onto Obi-Wan's bed clutching his blankets as if they were her lifeline. "Don't do this Obi-Wan," She sobbed. "Come back," she pleaded, "Please come back."

"Bant—" A boy behind her placed a hand o her shoulder, but she angrily shrugged it off.

"He has no right to take the easy way out" she said fiercely, standing up and looking up into the eyes of her friend. "You heard what Qui-Gon said. He said Obi-Wan asked him to kill him."

Garen shook his head and looked to Reeft.

In the small room, the three of them had gathered to say their final goodbyes.

"We've known him for almost all of our lives Bant, he wouldn't have acted that way without a reason" Reeft said. "Give him a chance."

"Jedi don't commit suicide," she said point blank.

Garen sighed, "But they do make sacrifices."

"So this is for the greater good?!" she said furiously. "Attack your friends, turn to the dark side, and take the easy way out?!" she turned to leave but Reeft grabbed her hand and forced her to turn back.

"I trust Obi-Wan" he said softly. "Do you?"

She paused for a moment, glancing at Obi-Wan's prone form, before wrenching her hand out of Reeft's grasp.

"I don't think I do" she said. Turning away quickly, she left the room.

* * *

"Plan on standing there forever, do you?"

Qui-Gon shook himself out of his stupor.

"Master Yoda," he politely nodded.

"Time this is not for pleasant talk. Have an apprentice at death's door, we do," Yoda motioned toward the door.

Before they could open the door themselves, the door was thrown open.

It was Bant.

Politely nodding to the master's, she tried and failed to hide the tears she had been crying. Stepping around them, she hurriedly disappeared from their sight.

Within the room the two Jedi Masters found two more young padawans looking sorrowfully at Obi-Wan. Seeing that they had company, the two padawans immediately made to apologize and take their leave, but Yoda silenced them with a nod.

For the next few minutes nothing but the soft pinging and whirring of the machines could be heard as everyone paid their silent respects to the boy who they all had grown to love.

Silently the two Padawan's took their leave.

All was quiet for a few seconds.

"Wrong this is, dead he is not supposed to be," Yoda said. "Find out what happened to Padawan Kenobi, you will."

"Of course" Qui-Gon said nodding. He was deep in thought. Truth be told, he felt he had played a major role in bringing the boy to his death bed, but now was not the time to dwell on such thoughts.

It was at that moment that everything changed. The flat line on the monitor screen brought to life the two Jedi's fears.

"Move! Move!" Immediately healers rushed into the room to resuscitate the boy, pushing the two onlookers to the edge of the room as they watched the frantic efforts of the healers.

Minutes passed and yet the flat line on the monitor never changed. Shaking their heads, the healers stopped their efforts. The time of death was announced before they all left the room dejectedly. Yoda followed soon after sensing Qui-Gon's need to be alone.

In the resulting emptiness and quiet, Qui-Gon moved forward and took Obi-Wan's hand in his own. It was still warm.

As Qui-Gon stared down as Obi-Wan, memories of another time ran through his mind. A time when Obi-Wan was still Obi-Wan, before the force had thrown this major curve into his path.

Memories of his happy smiling face returning after a successful day of classes; the look of satisfaction on the boy's face at the end of a long mission; the intense determination he displayed when the two dueled for fun: The last day he saw Obi-Wan...

"_Please don't go Master," _he had pleaded.

_Qui-Gon paused._

"_Its my duty-"_

"_But you can bend the rules-"_

"_Not this time-"_

_Obi-Wan looked down._

"_Stay…for me."_

Qui-Gon's response had been quick.

"_I can't, I'll be back before you know it." _

The crestfallen look on Obi-Wan face as Qui-Gon said those words would haunt him forever.

"_Goodbye, Obi-Wan." _

_Goodbye indeed_, Qui-Gon bitterly thought.

The door opened and closed quietly. Qui-Gon didn't look to see who had entered. He knew already.

A hand was placed on his shoulder. No words needed to be spoken.

It had only been an hour, but the news of Obi-Wan's death spread like wildfire around the temple.

"What now?" A feminine voice asked.

"I find out the truth Tahl," He said simply.

Tahl looked one more time at Obi-Wan and then grabbed Qui-Gon's arm.

"Let's go."

"I can't," Qui-Gon said resisting.

"He's dead Qui-Gon," Tahl said, "Let the healers do their job. You have to move on. You staying here isn't going to make any difference."

Qui-Gon looked at the floor.

"It's been 6 months Tahl…six months since this whole thing started," He paused. "I always hoped he would come back, but not like this…He was a good padawan...but I don't know what to think after everything that has happened."

"Qui-Gon, you can't beat yourself up over this," she squeezed his hand "Find out the truth, and set yourself free. You've been a slave to the what if's for the past six months."

Qui-Gon nodded.

"I'm just afraid of what I'll find out" he said quietly as he gently broke away from Tahl and left the room.

* * *

"Knew I did, that come here, you would."

Qui-Gon had found his way to the room of a thousand fountains, seeking the calming feeling of the living force. Listlessly he had let his feet take him where ever they would. Now he was standing in front a certain Jedi Master.

"Conflicted you are," Yoda wisely said, "Afraid that the truth will confirm your fears."

Qui-Gon sat himself down on the grass.

"There were moments when he was...normal...I would say," Qui-Gon said, "Then he...I don't know how to explain it, it was like he was two different people."

He looked to Yoda.

"What if we were wrong about him?" he asked.

"Hope there is to clear his name," Yoda said. "Hurt you Obi-Wan has, and hurt Obi-Wan you have, the best you can do is, the truth find. Only then can you be at peace."

Qui-Gon could only nod as Yoda slowly walked away from him.

* * *

**SIX MONTHS BEFORE**

_Where was everyone?_

_His heart was beating a million miles a minute as he ran through the halls of the Jedi Temple. Frantically he looked behind him, fear in his eyes._

_Where was Qui-Gon?_

_Hearing footsteps behind him, Obi-Wan pushed himself to go faster. At the end of the hall he saw the lift tube. Rushing up to it, he pushed the button repeatedly, anxiously waiting for it to open. However, it was not to be._

_Suddenly the lights went out, leaving the hall completely dark. Though afraid to do so, Obi-Wan turned around. Nothing was there. Then…_

_Before he could even register the sound, he felt a sharp pain in his neck, then nothing at all as he dropped to the ground unconscious._

Obi-Wan groaned as he opened his eyes to find that he was still in his bed, in his room, and it wasn't even morning. Sitting up, he casually waved his hand in the direction if the light switch and turned on the light.

Suddenly he couldn't stand to be in the dark.

Sighing, he reached over to his night stand, opened a drawer, and pulled a small notebook and pen out. Though not many used pens and paper anymore, preferring to use data pads and the like, Obi-Wan found that he rather liked writing things out when it came to his personal thoughts.

Opening the book, he flipped through, finding an empty page about midway through, and began to write down his dream. This practice had become a sort of ritual ever since he had started having these dreams a few months ago. At first, he had thought that they were just fears he had about being on a mission, as he and his Master had been on one at the time. But as time passed and they returned to the temple, the dreams continued. Fearing that these were premonitions of the future, Obi-Wan had begun writing them down, so that in the event of their possible fulfillment, someone else could decipher them and…do whatever they could to help.

Obi-Wan sighed. It had sounded just as impossible then as it did now. What were the chances of him, a padawan, with no extraordinary ability (as he thought of himself), being a seer?

Shaking his head, he closed the book, and put it back in his night stand. Lying back down, he stared forlornly at the ceiling. He was scared. And he felt alone. He dare not tell Qui-Gon about these dreams. Though he trusted him with his life, it meant the world to Obi-Wan what Qui-Gon thought of him. And that was what kept him from revealing his worries.

He had gone down this road before, only to be told that he was simply focusing on his anxieties. How could he be sure that he wasn't doing that now?

Frustrated, he turned on his side. Try as he might to make himself believe that, he just knew that that just wasn't the case this time. The only comfort he could find in this situation was an old saying that Yoda had once said,

_The future is never fixed, but fluid…_

* * *

Qui-Gon sighed. The sunlight shined through the windows as he passed them on his way to his quarters. He had just come from the council rooms. In his hand he held a datapad. Listlessly he punched in the code to open the door into his and Obi-Wan's quarters.

Sitting on the couch, being the obedient padawan, Obi-Wan was determinedly reading a book that Qui-Gon had assigned him to read during their time off.

As Obi-Wan looked up, he caught sight of the datapad in his master's hand.

"Another mission already, Master?" Though he said it as if going on a mission was the last thing he wanted to do, there was a light in his eyes that told Qui-Gon otherwise.

"Yes," Qui-Gon said simply.

"Well?" he could tell that Obi-Wan knew something was up. He normally jumped right into the details when they got a mission.

Qui-Gon took a seat.

"It's a solo mission."

From the look in his eyes, he knew that Obi-Wan understood now.

"It's for you isn't it?" he said crest fallen.

"Don't look so sad," Qui-Gon said trying to inject some humor into the serious conversation, "It doesn't become you."

Ignoring the effort at humor Obi-Wan pushed forward.

"Where are you going?" Obi-Wan said.

Qui-Gon sighed. Leave to his padawan to not even question if he would go.

"The other side of Coruscant" Qui-Gon replied. "It should be a simple peace negotiation between two warring tribes from an outer rim planet."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes.

"If it's so simple, then why can't I come?"

It was a reasonable question.

"I was specifically requested," Qui-Gon replied. "Alone."

"Doesn't that sound a bit suspicious?" Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon tilted his head in annoyance. Conspiracy theories aside, Obi-Wan was teetering along the line between being simply cautious and overly paranoid.

"It perfectly normal in their culture for people not of age to not be present at official meetings," Qui-Gon offered.

At this Obi-Wan objected.

"But I'm not like other people my age!"

"Those are their rules and we must follow them," Qui-Gon said surprised at his padawan's increasing stubbornness over his going on this mission alone. "Obi-Wan what's the matter?!"

"When do you leave?" Obi-Wan said standing up.

"In two weeks," Qui-Gon said, looking up at his padawan. "You still haven't answered my question."

"I had a vision."

Qui-Gon barely had the chance to take a deep breath before Obi-Wan left the apartment quietly without another word.

* * *

**PRESENT**

Qui-Gon was standing in front of a very large window with a perfect view of the Coruscant skyline. Life still went on out there, but for Qui-Gon, the moment Obi-Wan's heart had stopped beating, his life halted to an abrupt stop. After Xanatos' betrayal he had promised himself he would never let himself care about someone as much as he had cared for Xanatos. But somehow, when Obi-Wan had come into his life, though he had fought as hard as he could against it, he had allowed himself to care for the boy to a level he had not known he was capable of. Now that Obi-Wan was gone, so was a huge part of him.

Were it not for the need to find out the truth behind Obi-Wan's death, he wouldn't know what to do with himself. Even now, he only had an extremely vague idea on what his next step would be.

He was leaving.


	2. Chapter 2 An Honest Mistake

**Chapter 2**

**An Honest Mistake**

* * *

**6 MONTHS BEFORE**

His master was leaving today and he couldn't do anything to stop it, save telling him about his dreams or visions or whatever they were. But try as he might, he could never work up enough courage to do so. He valued his master's opinion way too much. Perhaps there was something wrong with that, but this was not the time to think of such things.

Obi-Wan shook his head as he went on with his preparations. He was too dependent on his master's approval. But seeing as he had worked so hard on getting to where he was with his master, he couldn't risk anything that might hamper his progress. He really was a mental case.

He sighed and pulled out another dish from the cabinet. If his master was leaving and something was going to happen to him then he was going to make their last time together a pleasant memory.

_You're being over dramatic Kenobi._

Rolling his eyes, he silently agreed with the thought. Chances were that nothing would happen and his master would be back fairly quickly. He was imagining things. That was all it was.

But somehow he still couldn't manage to make himself completely believe that.

* * *

As Qui-Gon stepped out the bathroom after a refreshing shower, a tantalizing smell caught his attention. Walking out into the kitchen area, he was surprised to see his troubled padawan putting the final touches on what looked like a delicious meal.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Good Evening Master," he replied casually, talking a seat.

"Why?" Qui-Gon said taking the opposite seat, gesturing to the food.

"Well you're leaving tonight and I thought it would be nice to have dinner together" Obi-Wan shrugged.

At Obi-Wan's hesitant smile, Qui-Gon nodded and dug into his meal.

As the minutes passed, Qui-Gon watched his apprentice as he ate. Ever since he had been chosen for this mission, he hadn't had much time for Obi-Wan, and now he saw that was a mistake. He knew that something was obviously bothering his padawan. Surely it couldn't be that he wasn't chosen to accompany him?

"Obi-Wan-"

"Master," Obi-Wan said shaking his head, urging him to drop whatever he was going to bring up.

"Just let me say this" he continued on. "Just because you aren't going with me doesn't mean you're not a good enough Jedi."

Qui-Gon was expecting many reactions from his young padawan, but not confusion.

"Master, that's what you think is bothering me?"

"Is it?" Qui-Gon probed, hoping to get to the bottom of the matter. He hated leaving unfinished business behind.

Obi-Wan shook his head, refusing to say anything.

"Please Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon urged, "Tell me what's wrong. I can help you, it's my job as your master."

Obi-Wan sat back in his chair and took a few breaths. It l0ooked like he was trying to get rid of some pent up anger. "It's your job?" he finally said.

"Obi-Wan I didn't mean it that way-" Qui-Gon said quickly putting down his fork.

"You want to help me?" Obi-Wan said looking directly at Qui-Gon, "Then don't go on that mission."

" Obi-Wan-"

"Don't you trust me?"

Caught off guard, Qui-Gon took a moment to reply, but it wasn't soon enough for Obi-Wan.

"I thought that with what we've been through, you would at least say it even if you didn't really mean it," Obi-Wan stood up and took his plate to the sink. It still had food on it.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said standing up and following him "Of course I trust you, but-"

"There's always a but," Obi-Wan said rolling his eyes.

"Is there more to this than what you telling me?" Qui-Gon asked.

Obi-Wan turned from the sink.

"I told you I had a vision" he said angrily, "But you never asked me about it, you never even cared about what I said."

"Padawan-"

"You only pay attention to me when duty dictates that you should, when the rules say you should," Obi-Wan burst out. "I can't keep fighting for your approval when you refuse to give it."

Qui-Gon was flabbergasted, and a little hurt.

"You don't understand-"

"No _you_ don't" Obi-Wan said boldly, even daring to point a finger into Qui-Gon's chest.

"I'm tired of being just your tag along padawan," Obi-Wan said, his voice betraying his boldness by breaking. "I'm tired of being seen as a liability."

With that he left the kitchen and disappeared into his bedroom with the slam of his door.

Qui-Gon was left standing alone in the kitchen like a fish out of water.

What had just happened?

* * *

In all his years, he had never been talked to like that by a master let alone a mere padawan. It was obvious that Obi-Wan had been holding this within for some time. He had been right from the start. The boy had anger issues. He had thought that the boy was improving, but this little outburst told him otherwise. They would have to work on that when he got back.

When he thought of the words Obi-Wan had said, he immediately dismissed them. The boy was wrong. He was caught up in his emotions. He only said those things out of anger. Qui-Gon was nothing like he had described. Surely the boy knew just how much he meant to him? If he seemed harsh, it was because he cared so much.

An hour later, here he was, alone on a platform waiting for his air taxi to come and take him to the other side of Coruscant. He tapped his foot impatiently. He wanted to get going so that he could get back as soon as possible to his troubled padawan.

Behind him, amid all the hustle and bustle of the city, he heard the distinct sounds of a cane hitting the permacrete. He turned around. It was Yoda.

"Troubled you are," Yoda stated simply.

Qui-Gon nodded thinking about Obi-Wan. When he had knocked on the boy's door, Obi-Wan had refused to answer and had yelled at Qui-Gon to leave. So leave he did. But it made him sad to leave with such things having been said between them.

"Me and Obi-Wan said some things and…" He left the sentence unfinished as he looked down at his feet.

"Well then, complete this mission quickly, you must, so come back and resolve this you can," Yoda replied.

At that moment an air taxi pulled up to the platform.

"Master, wait!"

Qui-Gon turned around, half on the platform, half on the air taxi. It was Obi-Wan.

Yoda nodded to Qui-Gon and left the two to their conversation.

As soon as Yoda was out of earshot, Obi-Wan burst out.

"I'm sorry Master," he looked down.

"Obi-Wan, please just tell me what is wrong," Qui-Gon pleaded.

Obi-Wan looked up.

"I told you I had a vision, don't you remember?" hurt was swimming in his eyes.

Qui-Gon sighed and looked to the skies. "You did mention that" he rubbed his forehead. "It could just be dreams."

Obi-Wan shook his head vigorously.

"They can't be," he said as if on the verge of a mental breakdown. "I've had them too long."

Qui-Gon shook his head. The force wasn't warning him of any particular danger. "The future is not fixed but fluid. You are just focusing on your anxieties. I keep telling you-"

"But this time is different, I know it," Obi-Wan looked directly into Qui-Gon's eyes, his intense sea green eyes boring into Qui-Gon's soul.

"Believe me master," Obi-Wan pleaded. "Please don't go."

Qui-Gon paused.

"It's my duty-"

"But you can bend the rules-"

"Not this time-"

Obi-Wan looked down.

"Stay…for me."

Qui-Gon's response was quick, "I can't, I'll be back before you know it."

Obi-Wan looked up, his hurt filled eyes looking directly into Qui-Gon's intense eyes, as if he were trying to memorize every detail of Qui-Gon's face.

"Goodbye, Obi-Wan."

As he said the words he watched as Obi-Wan's face went emotionless. The spark in his eyes dimmed. Then, in a voice quite unlike his normal cheerful voice, Obi-Wan spoke.

"You will regret this."

Qui-Gon looked away and practically ran onto the taxi. Through the window, he stared at his apprentice who was gazing at him even still. Immediately he was jerked into his seat as the taxi pulled away from the platform.

As he left the Temple behind, he couldn't help of thinking of those last words.

_You will regret this..._

Would he?

His mind flashed to Xanatos. He had said that during their last meeting. Did he regret what had happened as a result of his actions with Xanatos?

Nope. He shook his head. His only regret was not Killing Xanatos when he had the chance. Why would Obi-Wan say that? He had never told him Xanatos' last words to him.

He looked straight ahead. All he could do was get this mission done so he could come back and get to the root of this.

* * *

Obi-Wan lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, mentally kicking himself for how the night had gone. What had gotten into him to say those things to his master? He felt like his world was spiraling out of control. He felt less in control every day. It was as if someone else was taking the driver's seat of his very own body. He turned on his side and hugged his pillow. What his master must think of him now.

He stared at the blank wall trying to clear his mind.

It was a futile effort. All he could think about were the words he had said and the look on his master's face. He was in for it when he came back. He turned back onto his back and put his hands on his head worriedly.

That is...if he was still here when Qui-Gon got back.

* * *

Breathing hard, Obi-Wan launched into a series of advanced katas, pushing himself to his limit. Though done with lightening speed, he also injected a fair amount grace into his movements, making the series of steps and acrobatics seem like a well done ballet. He continued on in this manner for several more minutes before he came to a precise stop.

Holding the closing pose for a few seconds, he dropped to the floor in exhaustion and took a moment to rest.

The past days for Obi-Wan had become a living hell. Not only was he not sleeping for fear of dreaming, but he also wasn't allowed to contact his master, who was currently on the other side of the planet.

Wiping the sweat from his face with his tunic sleeve, Obi-Wan got up and left the training room.

It was late in the night, maybe even morning if he was being technical about it. Ever since his master had left, he had been staying out later and later. With no one waiting for him back in his and Qui-Gon's quarters, he didn't feel the need to return to the empty space. He walked on, letting his feet carry him where ever they would go. So far he had only run into a few people, but that number was lessening as the night wore on and as he walked on.

As he walked, he let his mind wander. After a while of random twists and turns Obi-Wan was startled out if his thoughts by the realization that he was now back where he started: the training rooms; a slight buzzing noise alerting him to the fact that he wasn't alone anymore.

He was turning around to head to the lift tube when it first started: a sudden compulsion to turn back towards the training rooms, one in particular.

Vaguely, Obi-wan realized that this was where the noise was coming from, but his thoughts had become strangely muddled suddenly.

Standing in the center of the room was Bant, lightsaber lit, practicing.

Without greeting, Obi-wan walked into the room, effectively distracting Bant from her actions.

"Obi-Wan?"

With a wave of his hands, Obi-Wan closed the doors behind him.

Now the strange compulsion was talking to him.

_Fight her_

_No_, Obi-wan thought

_Fight her, now_

The voice was getting stronger now. Obi-Wan watched as his hand moved to grab his lightsaber off of his belt with an oddly detached feeling.

Suddenly his surroundings changed. He was surrounded by darkness.

'_Your next mission is to kill the girl. She is a nuisance and shouldn't be any trouble for you'_ The voice echoed in his head, freezing in his mind so that it was all he could think about.

_Kill her_

His mind screamed out as his body began to act of its own accord.

"What are you doing Obi-Wan? Why are you here?" Bant asked concerned at his lack of greeting.

Immediately the lights dimmed. In an amazing flight of speed, Obi-Wan rushed Bant and the battle began.

Minutes passed as the two exchanged blows. With a parry here, a strike there, and back flip in between, Obi-Wan fought with a trained precision. Bant on the other hand relied on her grace and flexibility to get her through, bending in inhuman ways to avoid Obi-Wan's strikes and leaping gracefully to attack.

_Kill her NOW!_

The moment he focused her face, he launched at her, surprising her and catching her unaware. He fought with his all, driving her into a corner and leaving her with nowhere else to go. Within minutes it was obvious who was winning and who was losing. Bant was getting worn out fast, while Obi-Wan was as fresh as a new day. Breathing heavily, Bant raised her hand to stop the fight.

"Obi-Wan what are you doing?!"

Obi-Wan grinned evilly, still not saying a word as he advanced menacingly towards Bant and raised his light saber.

"You need to die" Obi-Wan said in a monotone.

His body was like a puppet being controlled by another. But his mind was still his own. Obi-Wan was horrified at what he was doing, but no matter what he did, he couldn't regain control.

Shaking her head, Bant gave it everything she had, but as she was a novice with a lightsaber when compared to Obi-Wan, she knew it wasn't enough. Seconds later, she was at a dead end…literally. Forced into a corner, she had fallen, lost her lightsaber, and was now pitifully pleading with Obi-Wan to stop.

"Obi-Wan, please" She was now facing the end of his lightsaber as he held it dangerously close to her neck. "What has gotten into you?" She was sobbing now, wet tears falling down her salmon colored face.

It was the tears on her face that finally gave Obi-Wan the power to repulse the foreign control of his body.

"Bant?" Obi-Wan said, dropping the lightsaber as if it had burned him, letting it deactivate as it hit the floor.

"I…don't…" Obi-Wan was at a loss for words.

Bant however had none of that. Ignoring his confused utterances she slid around him and ran out of the room, sobbing.

Watching her leave with a shocked look on his face, Obi-Wan sank to the floor and held his head in his hands. If he had not been able to control his body, he could have killed her. Worse of all, something had the power to control him.

Or did they? Whatever it was he didn't have time to dwell. He couldn't keep this hidden anymore. He was a danger to everyone now. Sighing he reached over and grabbed his lightsaber and reattached it to his belt. He then left the room looking for someplace to think.

Before he knew it, his thoughts had taken him into a part of the Temple he had never been in before. No one was in sight. A sudden fear came into his heart. Was he truly ready for this? Looking back behind him, he froze.

There stood the man in his dreams. Tall, dark, and menacing. With his dark hood obscuring his face, Obi-Wan couldn't see his face, but that didn't matter to him at the moment. He took off and ran for his life.

His heart was beating a million times a minute as he ran through the halls of the Jedi Temple. Frantically he looked behind him, fear in his eyes.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Obi-Wan pushed himself to go faster. At the end of the hall he saw the lift tube. Though knowing it wouldn't be opening for him, as had happened in his dream, he Rushed up to it, and pushed the button repeatedly, anxiously waiting for it to open. However, it was not to be.

Suddenly the lights went out, leaving the hall completely dark. Though afraid to do so, Obi-Wan turned around. Nothing was there. Then…

Before he could even register the sound, he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He smiled bitter sweetly as he fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**PRESENT**

It was only mid day, but it already felt as if it should be evening. Tahl headed to the lift tube. It was time to check on Qui-Gon. When the doors opened, however, Tahl knew something had happened.

"Master Yoda," she said as she stepped in. She bowed her head.

"News I have," Yoda answered.

Tahl nodded for him to continue, confused as to what else could have happened on this dreadful day.

"Qui-Gon has left the Temple. A report I received. From the docking bay, it was," Yoda paused. "Grave this is, for another report, I received also."

He paused.

"Missing, Obi-Wan is."

"Qui-Gon didn't—" Tahl said unbelievingly.

"No. No one took him," Yoda said mysteriously.

Tahl froze, raising her eyebrows in confusion.

"When see the video you do, understand you will."

* * *

"Okay," Tahl said skeptically, "I don't see anything."

Yoda had led her to the Temple's main surveillance room, and had begun to show her video of the healers ward.

So far, the video had shown the healers taking Obi-Wan's body from one room into another. The camera only being in the hall, their view was quite limited. While she watched, nothing unusual happened. She was getting impatient.

Then, at the height of her impatience, something finally happened. There was a crashing sound, then suddenly a healer was thrown into the hall. He had come from the room Obi-Wan had just been wheeled into.

"What the-?" Tahl leaned in closer, her attention having been effectively grabbed.

A few seconds later another healer followed, crashing into the other healer and slumping down unconscious. What followed though left Tahl speechless.

Standing in the doorway, staring at the unconscious healers, was Obi-Wan. Though the quality of the surveillance camera wasn't all too great, she could see that he was torn by his actions. Seconds passed as Obi-Wan simply stood there. Then, quick as lightning, all expression was wiped from Obi-Wan's face as he disappeared into thin air.

"Wait!" Tahl ordered. "Can you rewind that?"

Yoda did as she said stopping when she said so.

"There, look."

The screen was now showing Obi-Wan as he stood staring at the healers.

"Look at him. He's shaking. And his hands, their fists" Tahl said looking at Yoda.

"Fighting he is."

"But what?" Tahl turned back to the screen. Just as Obi-Wan was about to disappear, she paused the screen.

Tahl's mouth dropped open. "He can run that fast?!"

On the screen only a blur could be seen, heading out of the hall.

"Need Qui-Gon, we do, if find out what happened before, we want to," Yoda said looking straight into Tahl's eyes.

Tahl stared at Yoda, not believing what he was asking of her.

"Me? But...I…I came to you, so that _you _could do something."

"Underestimate your abilities, you do," Yoda said cryptically.

"How am I going to bring him back? I couldn't even talk him out of leaving in the first place," Tahl reasoned.

"But go with him you did. Help him you did, when gone Obi-Wan was" Yoda said.

"I was only there at the beginning-" Tahl protested, but Yoda held his hand out, silencing her.

"Scared you are, of the truth. Sense it I do."

Tahl remained silent, knowing she had been found out.

"Find that truth you must, if help the both of them, you are," Yoda said.

Uncertainly, Tahl spoke.

"It's just…when I looked into Qui-Gon's eyes, I saw…well lots of things. There was horror, confusion, hurt...and guiltiness. I'm not sure, but I think...I think Qui-Gon hurt..." her voice faded off as she looked back at the screen and the blur that was Obi-Wan.

"Do you know where Obi-Wan is now?"

Yoda shook his head.

"Left a trail of unconscious Jedi and one broken window in his wake, he did."

"So…he jumped?" Tahl said disbelievingly.

"Looks that way, it does."

Tahl whistled.

"This story keeps on getting better and better."

Yoda simply stared at her expectantly.

Seeing this, she sighed.

"I guess I better get going."

"Waiting your ship is," Yoda said satisfied with her acceptance.

"What about my padawan?" Tahl asked.

"Bring her too, you will" Yoda said, "Has a part in this, the force tells me, she does."

Tahl sighed. This was going to be a long mission, she just knew it.

"May the force be you," Yoda saluted.

"And with you Master."


	3. Chapter 3 To Where You Are

**Chapter 3**

**To Where You Are**

* * *

**PRESENT**

_What was he doing here?_

Qui-Gon was listlessly walking the streets of Harnaidan, the biggest city on Muunilinst. As he walked, countless Muuns passed him by, gaunt faces and all. Walking in a crowd of them made him look short, even when he was considered to be quite tall for a human.

The city was a very busy place. Everyone around him had a purpose, had something they needed to now, right now. He felt out of place walking around with no purpose in mind. He felt like he needed to be here, but why was something he didn't have the slightest idea about.

With no particular interest, he glanced into shop windows and at building signs, not knowing what he was looking for. Up above, the clouds continued to gather, blocking out the sun with the threat of rain as they had been doing since his arrival.

Soon he passed out of the commercial district and into the medial area of the city. The crowd around him now consisted of those people who were finding their way home after a long day at work. He looked into the eyes of those passing him by and saw the eager anticipation of seeing loved ones and enjoying a warm meal. Oh how simple their lives were.

Against his will his thoughts wandered over to the events of the past few months.

He had so many unanswered questions; Questions that would most likely remain that way now that Obi-Wan was gone. Why had the force let his happen? Why had it taken Obi-Wan from him? And in such a manner? Why?

The only thought that consoled him was that Obi-Wan was in a better place now...hopefully. He just wished he knew for sure. In the time he had been searching for Obi-Wan, he had come to realize just how much he had taken the boy for granted, always believing that he would be there, always believing that the boy would always forgive him for his transgressions like he always seemed to be doing.

He had had more than enough time to go over Obi-Wan's words of hurt that he had spoken that last time they had had dinner together. He had overlooked them at the time thinking that Obi-Wan was just caught up in the moment, but now, looking back over everything that had happened since, he had to admit that there was so much more to his words than he could have possibly thought. If only he had addressed them. If only he had told Obi-Wan just how much he meant to him. Then maybe Obi-Wan wouldn't have had to suffer so much these past few months. But he hadn't done that and now that was one of his biggest regrets.

Regret...

The word triggered a long forgotten memory.

_You will regret this._

Those had been the last words Obi-Wan had said to him before this whole mess began. Never had those words rang truer than they did now. He wanted a second chance, just one more time to do it over, but it seemed that the force was not willing. Perhaps that was best. The boy had been through too much. He was too good for this world. Maybe that was why he was taken.

Before he knew it, he had reached the end of the city. Ahead of him, was a dirt path that led into the surrounding forests. Muunilinst was well known for its natural beauties.

Leaving the city behind, Qui-Gon continued on and followed the path. Minutes became hours as Qui-Gon followed the path which paralleled a wandering creek. Qui-Gon had to admit that this was the calmest he had felt in a long time. Nature seemed to have that effect on him.

Up ahead, Qui-Gon could hear and feel the tell tale sounds of a water fall. Even through the young trees that separated him and the waterfall, he could feel small droplets of water clinging to his skin as he walked off of the path and into the foliage. He could taste the humidity in the air as he got closer. Once he found the other side of the trees, he had to stop himself from walking any further. Right in front of him was a substantial drop, where the creek he had been following emptied into the pool of water far below. Though quite beautiful in and of itself, the creek wasn't the only contributor of water. Directly across from him several hundred feet away and continuing in a circle, several streams came together to form one shear flowing drape of water.

He felt the living force so strongly here. Sitting down where he was, Qui-Gon drank in the sight and let it drown him in its splendor. Rolling up his pants and taking off his shoes, he let his feet feel the cool water. It felt so good to his tired and worn body.

It was then that he felt a pang in his heart.

Oh how he wished Obi-Wan was right beside him, smiling in that impish way, enjoying the sight too. He probably would have dived in head first if he were here. The thought caused Qui-Gon to smile to himself. That boy knew how to enjoy life.

He shook his head.

If only...

* * *

After hours in hyperspace, Tahl was glad to finally be able to set foot on ground. Though she didn't mind space travel and had withstood much more than this relatively short ride, she wanted to find Qui-Gon as soon as possible.

It was raining now, though that didn't stop the inhabitants of the city from continuing their business outside. As Muunilinst was a center for financial wealth, nothing got in the way of making money. It was how they had amassed their wealth in the first place.

As Tahl and Bant made their way out of the spaceport and into the city, they raised their hoods in a futile effort to stave off the pouring rain. Immediately she expanded her senses and, using the force, began to search for Qui-Gon's presence. This was an easy solution that is, as long as Qui-Gon wasn't shielding his presence. As Muuns weren't known for their force ability and as such weren't very force sensitive, this made Tahl's search much easier.

After an hour of useless walking, Tahl was soaked and Qui-Gon was nowhere in sight. Beside her, Bant was soaking in the moisture, enjoying the luxury of water. Glad that her padawan was finding something to like about the situation, but frustrated over Qui-Gon's missing presence, Tahl walked on. The city was a big place after all.

Racking her brain, Tahl searched her memory for anyplace on this planet that Qui-Gon might go. However, from what she could remember of Obi-Wan's stay here, they had already passed by anyplace Qui-Gon might go to. Of course, Qui-Gon might not even be here. The space port, in which they had searched earlier upon their arrival, didn't hold the ship Qui-Gon had taken. But there was still hope. A second spaceport was on the other side of the city, relatively close to the outskirts of the city.

Having engineered it so that their search across the city would lead them there, Tahl hoped that they would be able to find more solid evidence on whether or not Qui-Gon was here or someplace else completely.

Soon, having found nothing of consequence on the streets, they were at the other space port searching among the different parked ships.

"I don't think he is here Master," Bant said. They were almost done with their search and had found nothing. "Why did you think he would come here?"

Tahl looked at Bant, glad to hear her voice. Bant had not spoken a word since they had left Coruscant. She was still unsure about how her padawan stood with everything that had happened within the last few days, but it looked like Bant was putting that all behind her, at least for now, for the sake of the mission at hand. It made Tahl proud.

"If I'm not mistaken" Tahl said, "This was the last place he felt Obi-Wan in the force...at least the good Obi-Wan."

"I would think that would make me even sadder," Bant softly replied.

"Well I guess you're not him," Tahl said with a quick smile. Right in front of them was the ship they were looking for.

"Now what?" Bant asked.

"We wait," was Tahl's response.

* * *

Night was falling. And though Qui-Gon was loath to return to the city and face his memories once again, he knew he couldn't stay here. Soaking wet, Qui-Gon sighed forlornly before picking himself off of the ground and finding his way back to the path.

In the quiet of the night, Qui-Gon wove through the trees, following the creek and trying as hard as he could to not remember. For a short while, he had been able to forget that he would never see Obi-Wan. Now the memories were coming back the closer he came to civilization.

After a short while he came to a stop. Ahead lay the city; behind, the forest. He had only to take a few steps to enter the city, but the uncertainty that lay there kept him from moving.

Qui-Gon paused, looking up at the stars. They were so far away, just like his Obi-Wan.

"_Master."_

Qui-Gon went deathly still, his eyes darting swiftly around him, searching for the source of the soft whisper.

"_I'm right here," _the voice said, however all Qui-Gon could see were the stars up above, the distant city, and the forest behind him.

"_Look deeper Master,"_ the voice said.

Thoughts of being crazy went through Qui-Gon's mind as he opened himself up to the power of the force.

Shock gripped him as he beheld the growing shape that was now revealing itself to him.

"Obi-Wan?" he whispered.

The silvery being smiled, smirked, and then rolled his eyes playfully. "The one and only."

Qui-Gon smiled; here was the vibrant young man he had grown to love as a son. For the next few moments he didn't say a word, instead simply taking in the sight of Obi-Wan.

"I miss you so much," Qui-Gon finally said.

Obi-Wan sighed,

"Clearly," he said pointedly looking around him.

Qui-Gon grimaced.

"I didn't know what else to do with myself after you…" he let the sentence trail off.

"Ran off?" Obi-wan continued.

Qui-Gon raised his eye brows. That was an interesting choice of words.

"Not exactly."

At this Obi-wan crossed his arms.

"Look Master, I'm not dead."

"But then how-" he stuttered.

"Let me just say I have a good grip on the force right now," he said not looking too happy about it.

"Why are you here then?" Qui-Gon questioned.

"Well someone had to tell you to get on with your life," Obi-Wan replied with an impish grin.

Qui-Gon frowned.

"But if you're still alive?" he said hopefully.

"It's no use Master," at this Obi-Wan looked pained. "Though the force is strong in me, it is stronger in my body, I cannot over power it."

"You and your body are not..." Qui-Gon trailed off confused.

Obi-Wan shook his head.

"My body is something else entirely now."

The grief that Qui-Gon had been trying to forget came back at once.

"You must kill my body."

Qui-Gon felt a sense of déjà vu at Obi-Wan's words. His mind drifted to a time not long ago when Obi-Wan had uttered those very same words.

"No" Qui-Gon replied instantly. "There has to be a way."

"You have to let me go Master," Obi-Wan said cryptically.

"No!" Qui-Gon said desperately. "I couldn't do it before and I can't do it now."

"Just let go Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan repeated as he started to fade away.

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon yelled reaching out at the space Obi-wan had been in.

_Let go._

"I will not kill you!" he yelled.

He was alone now.

_I will always love you Master._

As the words drifted in the wind, a new resolve rose in Qui-Gon's heart. Whether or not Obi-Wan believed it, He would find a way to bring him back. Even if it required the ultimate sacrifice, he was going to bring back Obi-Wan; he would make him whole again.


	4. Chapter 4 Into the ocean

**Chapter 4**

**Into the ocean**

* * *

**5 ½ MONTHS BEFORE**

When Obi-Wan woke up, he was surprised to find himself in a very well furnished room. Beneath him was the most comfortable bed he had ever been in. Covering him were some of the softest blankets he had ever had the pleasure of touching and on the ornate night stand beside him, laid a tray filled with a large variety of breakfast foods.

One look out the window, told Obi-Wan that he was in space; hyperspace to be precise. Pulling off the covers and sitting on the edge of the bed, soft slippers met his feet. He stood up and walked over to the window.

This was definitely confusing. Who had taken him? And why?

They couldn't be friendly, could they? They had after all chased him down, sent a dart into his neck, and taken him from the Temple. What then? Who had taken him?

"I hope you like the accommodations," came a voice behind him.

Turning around, Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed.

"Xanatos."

"You remember?! Great! That makes it so much easier," Xanatos said, with fake enthusiasm. "I thought I was going to have to remind you of the terrible things your Master has done, and all that horrible business," he walked over to the tray of food and picked up a piece of fruit. "I've always had a thing for muja fruit" he then ate the fruit.

Obi-Wan remained silent.

"What, no words of defiance? No threats of your dear master coming to save you?" Xanatos pulled out a lightsaber from his belt. It was Obi-Wan's. Then using the lightsaber to emphasize his words he continued. "Cause I doubt that will be the case."

Inside Obi-Wan was cringing. How could he have forgotten to check himself for his lightsaber when he woke?

"The silent type," He smiled. "They're always the dangerous ones. I should know being one."

Obi-Wan had to roll his eyes at that. Xanatos was being anything but silent right now.

He took another fruit. "You really should eat this. It's quite good," Xanatos said.

Obi-Wan looked mistrustfully at the food. Noticing this Xanatos sighed dramatically.

"I haven't poisoned it, I'm eating it for force sakes!" Xanatos exclaimed. "As fun as this has been, I really have other things to do, so if you don't mind…"

He paused looking at Obi-Wan for an answer, but got nothing.

"Wonderful, I'll check on you later," he made to leave the room but turned around one last time. "I expect that tray to be empty when I come back. I don't want my investment decreasing his value on me," and then with a cocky smile, he was gone.

* * *

**PRESENT**

"Took you long enough" Tahl remarked, when Qui-Gon finally showed up.

Shock took over Qui-Gon's face only to be replaced with anger seconds later.

"What are you doing here?" He said annoyed. "I told you I was leaving, you can't change my mind."

He made to pass her by on his way to the ship, but, reaching out, she grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"I'm not here about that," Tahl said somberly. "It's about Obi-Wan. You have to come back."

Qui-Gon ignored her and began to prepare his ship for takeoff.

Pushing on, Tahl continued, "He's gone," She stated simply.

Qui-Gon turned his back on her.

At this Tahl crossed her arms angrily.

"Don't you care?!"

Qui-Gon turned around glared at her.

"You didn't have to come here," He said.

"Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan's alive! Don't you want to find him?"

"I already know where he is," Qui-Gon said quietly.

Tahl was speechless, "How?"

Qui-Gon's anger faded away at the concerned look on his friends face.

"He came to me."

Tahl frowned at this revelation, but before she could speak, a low pinging noise caught her attention. Reaching down to her belt, Tahl pulled off her comlink.

Turning away, she answered it.

"Master Yoda?"

"Look to the Holonet you must," he said getting right to business. "Grave news it is."

"Yes Master."

"Found Qui-Gon have you?"

"Yes, he's here with me now."

"Then return quickly you must."

"Yes Master."

"Then Go."

With that, the transmission was over.

"What was that about?" Bant asked.

With the arrival of Qui-Gon, Tahl had almost forgotten Bant was there.

"It was Master Yoda," Tahl said looking from her to Qui-Gon. "He said that we need to get back right away."

"Did he say why?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Well other than the obvious." She said looking right at him, "He said that we should watch the Holonet."

"Where is your ship?"

"It's at the other space port" Bant replied.

"Does it have Holonet capability?"

Tahl nodded.

"Well then, I'll meet you there."

"Right" Tahl replied, then she and Bant left. Time was of the essence and as Qui-Gon's one man ship couldn't carry them all, the two had to walk. Without the distraction of searching for Qui-Gon to slow them down it took just under an hour reach the other spaceport and their waiting ship.

Just as he had said, Qui-Gon was there waiting, standing next to their ship, his own ship parked right next to it.

"How did you know that this was ours?" Tahl asked slightly confused.

"I had a hunch," Qui-Gon said, a small smile on his face.

Taking that as a good sign that Qui-Gon was in a better mood, Tahl gestured for him and Bant to follow her onto the ship.

Seating themselves in the main hold of the ship, Tahl pulled up the Holonet and sat back to watch.

"_Well obviously this has to be the work of a Jedi. I mean cauterized wounds? What other weapon can do that? I assure you, no blaster could" _

"_That was Kai Nyman, head of the Coruscant police force remarking on the terrible deaths of two important political figures in the senate this morning. With the gathered evidence, the Jedi have been implicated in what is now being called an assassination. So far the Jedi have yet to respond to this claim. We now take you to the scene where mass riots have broken out in outrage over the deaths and the Jedi's possible involvement."_

The scene shifted. In the streets of Coruscant, angry citizens were yelling and waving their hands in anger. Several signs had been erected and were displaying both, for, and against, messages about the Jedi and the deaths.

"_As you can see the streets are in uproar over the situation-" Suddenly the video comlink was taken from the reporter._

"_The Jedi did this; we need get rid of them! They're so high and mighty, now they're killers for hire-" Once again the video comlink changed hands as the reporter managed to recover it from the crazed man. _

Tahl turned it off, disgusted.

"We should go," Qui-Gon said.

Tahl nodded.

Without saying anything more, the Jedi each went to their respective ships and prepared for takeoff. Something was brewing on Coruscant and the faster they got there the faster they could help to solve it.

* * *

"Assign you, we do, to this task" Yoda said, gravely. "Find the assassin you must. Dangerous whoever this is, to the Jedi."

"This must be done quickly before more damage can take place and more deaths," Mace said.

Standing in the center of the council room, surrounded by the members of the Jedi Council, Qui-Gon, Tahl, and Bant stood.

Tahl and Bant looked conflicted. "What about Obi-Wan?"

"After this crisis is averted, then find Obi-Wan you will," Yoda answered. "But not until after, solve this, you do."

Yoda looked at Qui-Gon conveying that there was more to what he was he saying than met the eye.

Showing his understanding, Qui-Gon nodded.

"May the force be with you." Mace said, effectively closing the meeting.

Qui-Gon, Tahl, and Bant nodded, then left the room.

Once they were out in the hall and away from the prying eyes of the council, Tahl turned on Qui-Gon.

"What about Obi-Wan?" she questioned.

Qui-Gon sighed.

"Yoda thinks this is connected."

"Why didn't he say so?" Bant asked.

"Because he is Yoda," Qui-Gon answered walking on.

Tahl shared a look of annoyance with Bant before they too walked on.

* * *

"Vidar Taria," Qui-Gon said. "Joint owner of Holowan Laboratories and Senator to Hypori."

"Holowan Laboratories…what do they do?" Tahl asked. "They sound familiar."

The two were currently in the temple archives doing research, at the information terminals, into the murders of the two senators.

"Assassin droid development," Qui-Gon thought out loud.

Tahl slowly nodded her head.

"Creation gone bad?"

He looked to Tahl.

"I don't think so," she replied.

"What have you found?"

She turned to her screen.

"All I've found about Senator Trebor Kalpana was that he represented Katarr," she shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing controversial about him. He wasn't a part of any other organizations or particularly out spoken, however beloved he was."

"Katarr…" Qui-Gon paused, thinking. Then he did a search on it. "I've heard of that planet before..."

A moment later, the requested information appeared on the screen.

"Look at this," he said, "Katarr is especially known for the amount of force sensitive people in its population. Many Jedi have come from there."

"Looks like these two deaths are anything but connected with each other," Tahl said dismissively.

"But they were killed by the same weapon," Qui-Gon said, "And on the same day. Whoever is behind this, wanted to make a point. There has to some kind of connection."

"We've waited long enough," Tahl said. "Let's go to the scene and do our own investigating".

Qui-Gon nodded.

Tahl reached to her belt and pulled out her comlink. Calling Bant, who she had sent to their apartment to get some sleep, she told her to meet them at the entrance.

"Let's go."

* * *

They were in.

It had taken a while, what with the rioting crowds in the streets and their obvious Jedi attire, but they were in. First to be searched was the office of Senator Taria. His office was very ornate and featured an elegant balcony. However, contrary to the beauty was the general disorder that had been left behind the wake of the occupant's murder. From the upturned furniture and the slew of flimsies covering the floor, it looked like the senator had put up quite a fight.

"His main computer was taken," Tahl said searching the desk. "Now what?"

Bant was lurking around the edges of the room, looking through the various objects that had been displaced while Qui-Gon was sifting through the various flimsies on the floor.

"These papers are nothing but future schedules of meetings," Qui-Gon said "Looks like someone knew what they were doing when they killed this man."

"You're sure the security officers said that this room was untouched right?" Tahl asked.

"His mind showed the truth," Qui-Gon reasoned.

"Master," Bant said, standing up triumphantly. "A data pad."

Tahl left the desk and took the small object from her hands. Upon doing a short search, Tahl's eyes slowly got bigger. Looking to Qui-Gon she spoke.

"Qui-Gon, this man had connections to Xanatos."

Qui-Gon stood and took the datapad from Tahl and read through it.

"What would Xanatos want from him?" Tahl asked.

After a few moments of studying, Qui-Gon replied.

"Looks like Xanatos was pushing for a sort of merger between his company and the senator's."

"How could that possibly benefit him?" Tahl asked.

"I don't know, but the senator obviously wasn't going to go through it." Qui-Gon answered. "And whatever his purpose is, it must have been worth killing to achieve."

Tahl looked grim. "Let's go search the other office."

Following Tahl, they wove through the many hallways and levels until they had arrived at the office of Senator Trebor Kalpana. Upon entering, they found a sharp contrast from the previous office. While moderately large, the office lacked the sheer display of money that the other had so blatantly put forth. The furniture was simple, and the room clean. No papers littered the floor, and the desk was devoid of ornamentation.

"This guy was into minimalism wasn't he?" Bant remarked. "Not much to see."

"Just wait," Qui-Gon replied, moving to the desk.

He began to search through the drawers while Tahl moved to exam the opposite side of the room where, judging by the blaster burns on the wall, the fight had taken place.

Bant simply followed her master and observed.

After a few minutes of quiet examination, Qui-Gon broke the silence.

"This is too easy," He said holding a similar datapad to the one they had found previously.

"Hold on," Tahl was taking a sample of blood she had found on the walls. Carefully scrapping the dried up substance, she placed it between two small pieces of glass and then plugged it into her comlink. The Jedi always carried blood sampling kits. Quickly sending off the data to the Temple, she went to Qui-Gon.

"What's on it?" she asked.

"A Proposal," Qui-Gon said reading. "Asking for access to the planet's people."

"That's a bit demanding," Tahl observed. "Who wanted the access?"

Just then her comlink beeped. Qui-Gon looked at her.

"It's just a blood sample I took," She said answering his look and pulling out her comlink. "It's probably too much to hope for that the assassin got hurt in the process and left his blood behind, but I just had to try."

Both of the Jedi Masters went silent, looking at their respective information. After a few moments Qui-Gon spoke.

"It's Xanatos. Another person is mentioned too, but not by name," He turned to Tahl. She had a look of shock on her face.

"Tahl," Qui-Gon said worriedly. "What is it? What did you find?"

"It's Obi-Wan," she said unsurely. "The blood is Obi-Wan's."

Before Qui-Gon could reply, however, someone made an unwelcome entrance. "I Knew I'd find you here."

"Xanatos" Qui-Gon and Tahl growled.


	5. Chapter 5 No cars go

**Chapter 5**

**No cars go**

* * *

**5 ½ MONTHS BEFORE**

She was lifelessly unmoving as she stared at the sky above, while at the bottom of one of the larger fountains in the room of a thousand fountains. The view from underwater was one of her favorites and at times like this was especially calming.

The way Obi-Wan had attacked her to the point of almost killing her…to know he had such power…it scared her. After the fight she had gone straight to her master, tears and all, and had a conversation she would never forget.

"_Bant where were you?!" Tahl had said when she had first caught sight of her, a sobbing mess. "What happened?!" _

_Immediately, she collapsed into Tahl's arms and together the two sank to the floor. Bant was clinging to her master like there was no tomorrow. For minutes she just sobbed into Tahl's arms. Then..._

"_It was Obi-Wan Master," She paused, not wanting to admit it. "He almost killed me with his lightsaber," A shocked silence met her confession._

"_He what?" Tahl held her at arm's length staring her directly in the eyes._

"_I was practicing with my lightsaber in the training rooms, when Obi-Wan came and went all freaky and before I knew it, his lightsaber was at my neck and-" Tahl silenced her._

"_Where is he now, Bant?" She has a sense of urgency in her voice._

"_I left him there-"_

"_Was there anyone else in the training rooms?" Tahl asked_

"_No."_

"_Are you sure he really meant to kill you?"Tahl asked seriously, "Are you sure this wasn't just the two of you getting caught up in the heat of a sparring match between two friends?"_

_Bant spoke solemnly._

"_I am sure of it master," Bant blinked away new tears as they began to fall again, "There was a darkness in that room that wasn't there before he came in."_

_Tahl nodded and hugged Bant close to her. Then she stood up, talking Bant's hand in her own, as she lead her out of their Quarters._

Together they had gone to Yoda and recounted Bant's harrowing tale. Yoda then had roused the rest of the council members from their slumber and began the search and apprehension of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

That had been last night. It was now morning. The council members still had yet to find any trace of Obi-Wan.

The anxiety over her perpetrator still being loose had been clear on Bant's face as the hours passed. So clear, that her master had ordered her to go swimming. Though she had fought hard against the suggestion, citing the ever present danger of Obi-Wan, her master had countered her arguments by sending a council member to watch over her. She couldn't say anything more after that.

So now here she was, drifting in the water, letting it take her where ever it would in this limited space. Water was like a drug to her, and as such she was at her happiest when surrounded by it. After the fight with Obi-Wan, this what she needed the most.

That experience has been…well, terrifying. She had always known Obi-Wan was a fighter, but to actually see him use his abilities against her? It made her see him in a new light: as someone not to be messed with.

Looking ahead at the watery sky, Bant cleared these worrisome thoughts from her head and simply drifted. It was then that a shadowy figure appeared at the edge of fountain and waved at her.

Obi-Wan.

Now what? She knew she wanted to talk to him to find out what had happened, but this…this was too soon. Swimming up to the opposite side of the fountain from the shadow, Bant quietly poked her head above the water, treading water.

She was surprised though to find that it wasn't Obi-Wan, but instead his Master.

"Ma-Master Jinn," She weakly stuttered, glad to be in the master's presence rather than his padawan's.

"Bant," He nodded respectfully.

"They council called you back?" She asked.

Qui-Gon nodded.

"I'm sorry," she quietly said.

"It's not your fault," He replied kindly.

Bant sighed and looked down.

"Have they found him yet?" She quietly asked.

Qui-Gon shook his head and looked down. Then he walked around the water's edge to where Bant was treading water and took a seat on the ledge.

"Is it true?" he hesitantly asked.

Bant looked down, it was obvious what he was talking about.

"As much as I hate to admit it," She paused, "It is, he attacked me with no provocation."

Qui-Gon sighed.

"I was wrong about him all this time."

He stood up to go.

"Wait," Bant said, swimming closer to the edge. "There has to be an explanation for this, he was fine all day, and as far as I know, nothing happened to him that would have pushed him over the edge like this."

She didn't know why she was defending like this when she still wasn't over the fact that he had been trying to kill her, but her instincts told her that there was more to the situation.

"He seemed as surprised as I was at his outburst last night."

Now that she looked back calmly on the event, she remembered the brief moment of horror that had been in Obi-Wan's eyes after he had dropped his light saber. She had dismissed the look of horror to be one of regret, not for hurting her, but for not being able to go through with killing her.

But now it was clear what his true meaning had been.

"You didn't mention this to master Yoda?" Qui-Gon's low voice stated.

Bant blushed in shame.

"I was still emotional from the attack," She looked up "I wasn't thinking straight."

Qui-Gon nodded, understanding in his eyes. Then he turned to leave.

"Please let me know when you find him," She pleaded to his back.

Not turning around, Qui-Gon answered. "I will."

* * *

Obi-Wan watched from his window, food still untouched, as the ship slowly descended towards a planet that distantly reminded him of Coruscant. Escape was on his mind. Earlier he had tried the door, but no matter what he did, it didn't budge. So here he was, waiting for Xanatos to come for him. Soon, with a slight thump, the ship landed.

Minutes later, as he expected, Xanatos came.

"I would tell you we've landed, but I think you've got the idea, looking out the window," Xanatos said.

Obi-Wan turned to face Xanatos.

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked.

"Well, _I'm_ not going to be doing anything _to_ you," He answered. "It's what I'll do _with_ you, after _she's _done doing stuff _to_ you, that you should be worrying about."

Obi-Wan looked confused.

"Come on," Xanatos said rolling his eyes as he grabbed Obi-Wan's arm and roughly lead him out of the room, "You'll find out soon enough, and don't you even try to escape." Xanatos threatened. "I would hate to accidentally kill a civilian in the chaos of your attempt."

Softly sighing, Obi-Wan allowed himself to be led on, not wanting others to be dragged into his situation.

"Hate to say it, but were here." Xanatos said.

Throughout the short walk Xanatos had enjoyed pushing and shoving Obi-Wan this way and that as they jostled through the crowds. A couple of times he had even called Obi-Wan a slave, which had caused the native people, who abhorred slaves, to avoid them and to stare. It had been humiliating to say the least.

"You'll just love it here," Xanatos said, breaking him from his thoughts and leading him into the building. Upon entering, white walls and gray carpets greeted them. Healers with white hats on walked around them as Xanatos lead him past the reception desk and down a hall. They seemed to walk forever in a maze of hallways. Xanatos seemed to know the place by heart. Soon they reached a lift tube. Xanatos had to punch in a complicated code and have both his finger and eye scanned before the door opened.

Forced inside, Obi-Wan endured the quick ride wondering what would meet him when they finally arrived wherever they were going.

When the door opened, more white walls and gray carpets were revealed. Xanatos yanked him onward again and lead through another maze of hallways eventually stopping before a steel door and palming the cold metal before the door opened.

Inside was a large room that held all sorts of computer screens keeping track of who knows what. The screens were the only light in the dark room.

"And how is our patient today?" She asked Obi-Wan. "He didn't do anything to harm you in any way, did he?" She glanced at Xanatos accusatorily. The woman stood up from her computer to the left of them and walked over to them.

Slowly Obi-Wan shook his head. He knew this woman, but for the life of him couldn't place her.

"Good," she said, looking back at Xanatos. "Looks like he can actually do as he is told."

Xanatos rolled his eyes.

"Just don't kill him yourself," he said. "If he has to die, I want to be the one to do it. Preferably in front of his master," he crossed his arms across his chest.

The tall and slender woman smirked and rolled her eyes. She brushed a piece of blonde hair behind her ear that had fallen out of her loose bun.

"Don't worry. I've had dozens of people to test this out on-"

"And how many died?" Xanatos asked tilting his head.

Answering a little too quickly for Obi-Wan's taste, she replied. "That doesn't matter. His force will save him."

Something clicked in Obi-Wan's mind as he heard her say this. The way she talked about the force…

"You better hope so," Xanatos said menacingly. "I'm paying you the world to do this."

"And you will be rewarded," She said walking up to him. "I want to get revenge on his master just as much as you do," turning to Obi-Wan she continued on, in a menacing tone. "Rest assured that I will not risk that opportunity."

Jenna Zan Arbor. That's who it was! How could he forget? It had been less than a year since she had had Qui-Gon kidnapped so she could experiment on him. The whole situation had caused him nightmares for months. He had buried those memories deep inside him, not wanting to remember how close he had come to losing his master.

"Well I'm sure you have a lot to do," Xanatos said flippantly. "I'll be around."

"I'm sure you'll be," Zan Arbor replied as he left the room. Taking the next few moment to study Obi-Wan, Zan Arbor smiled.

"You will be fun to break."

* * *

It was now evening as Qui-Gon, Tahl, and Bant stood in front of the Council, in the council rooms. They still had not found any trace of Obi-Wan, and there were many rumors swirling around the temple because of that.

Some speculated he had escaped the temple in shame and in fear of the consequences he would face for his duel with Bant, while others said he was hiding in the temple waiting for the right victim before he would strike again.

Even more popular, others believed that he had turned to the dark side, attacked Bant to send a message to the Jedi council and escaped to become the next sith lord.

Qui-Gon feared that last theory might just be the truth. For him it was history repeating itself all over again.

"Told everyone to be on the watch for Obi-Wan we have," Yoda stated, "In lock down we are."

Qui-Gon nodded.

"Qui-Gon, this doesn't look very good for Obi-Wan," Mace said, "You very well know what this looks like to us."

Again Qui-Gon nodded.

Mace turned his attention to Tahl.

"With Obi-Wan still at large, your padawan is still in danger. Because of this we are sending you two on a mission, further details will follow soon."

"We accept." Tahl respectfully replied.

"For you Qui-Gon, assigned to the archives you are," Yoda said, "Search the surveillance holo's for Obi-Wan, you will."

"Yes Master" Qui-Gon said.

"May the force be will us all," Mace gravely said.

* * *

Obi-Wan was lying on a sterile white bed, his hands and feet individually cuffed and secured to the bed. He couldn't move.

"The first time is always a killer," Zan Arbor said sounding delighted at the prospect. "But you know how it goes; better to rip off the scab in one fell swoop than to pick at it little by little.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. This woman wasn't crazy, she was deranged.

"Unluckily for you, I think your scab will be too hard to pick in one try. You poor, poor child," She smiled and looked down at the tray beside Obi-Wan's head. On it were several syringes and a thick roll of tape.

Suddenly a muffled scream could be heard from the room next to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan turned his head as far as he could towards the sound and was surprised to see a glass window covered by a white curtain on the other side.

With a sudden jerk, the curtains flew apart, revealing a crazed young man, obviously in pain, his hands scraping at the window, pleading for escape. For a moment, Obi-Wan's eyes connected with his and in that moment, he saw what he would become if he stayed here much longer.

"How unfortunate," Zan arbor said, as the boy fell limply out of view. "Not."

Turning to see what the mad scientist was doing, Obi-Wan's heart started to beat faster as she picked up a syringe.

"This won't hurt at all," She said sweetly.

For all the squirming he did, the sting of the needle still came. For a second Obi-Wan thought nothing had happened. Zan Arbor was certainly looking surprised when he turned to look at her.

But that look of surprise quickly faded away as Obi-Wan's muffled screams suddenly rent the air and his restraints stretched to the maximum as his body thrashed in obvious pain.

* * *

He opened his eyes.

Big mistake.

Everything was bright. Much too bright.

"Hey there," said a voice to his right, "You might want to keep 'em shut for a couple of minutes."

Obi-Wan didn't think twice.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Does it really matter?" The voice replied, "We'll all be dead soon."

Obi-Wan turned to the voice, and slightly opened his eyes. It was much better now. Next to him he saw a boy, not much older than him.

"What makes you say that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Just take a look around you," The boy replied.

Obi-Wan did as the boy suggested and understood immediately what he meant. All around them were other young people lying in various states of disarray, empty eyes looking unseeingly into the space in front of them. A few of the other occupants of the room looked better, the boy beside Obi-Wan being one of them, but not that much better. When he compared himself to these people, he looked fit to fight a rancor.

A few minutes passed.

"So, how'd ya get here?" the boy asked.

"I was taken."

Silence.

"Uh, from?" the boy let the sentence hang.

"What does it matter? Like you said-"

"Hey I know what I said, doesn't mean I'm looking forward to it," he replied waving his hands around to emphasize his point. "Help a guy out wont you? My sanity is leaving me bit by bit, day by day," He paused. "This crowd ain't much of a talkin one, you're the newest one here, you still have your mind about you. So tell me a bit bout yourself, and I'll try to do the same, not that it will matter, but hey, right now I've still got most of my mind and I want to enjoy what's left, you know what I mean?"

Personally, Obi-Wan didn't have a clue and thought that this boy had lost more of his mind than he admitted.

"Sure," Obi-Wan started, "So…what's your name?"

He had expected a simple answer, but what he got was far from it.

"My…name" the boy looked thoughtful.

A couple of minutes passed and what had looked like a thoughtful look, now looked like a pained one.

"I know I have one…it's," The boy started to panic, "It's right there, on the tip of my tongue, you know? I just can't remember," He looked to Obi-Wan. "I don't remember! I don't REMEMBER! What's wrong with me!"

Suddenly the boy leapt up and went over to the other boys.

"Do you remember your name?" he asked each one.

Soon, there was in an uproar as everyone began to freak out over the simple fact that they couldn't remember their names. Then…

"Do you remember your name?" one shy boy asked Obi-Wan.

"Yeah," He replied.

"Really?" he said, shocked, "What is it?"

"It's Obi-Wan," he replied, "Obi-Wan Kenobi."

A hush fell over the room as everyone turned to look at him.

And from that moment on, he was their unofficial leader.

Unbeknownst to Obi-Wan someone was watching what had happened, and that someone was immensely pleased.


	6. Chapter 6 Fragile

**Chapter 6**

**Fragile**

* * *

**PRESENT**

"I knew this was all too easy" Qui-Gon said.

"Right in one, Master Jinn, right in one," Xanatos said, walking over to the blaster burns in the wall. "He's very efficient you know." Xanatos remarked. "You should be proud."

"Proud of what you've done?!" Qui-Gon said angrily.

"Do you think so low of him that he couldn't be capable of doing this?" Xanatos said gesturing to the blaster riddled walls. "He always been this talented, I just had to free him from his bindings and set him lose," Xanatos smiled. "Not only that, but this time he came to me."

"You're wrong!" Bant said stepping forward. "He would never join you!"

Xanatos smirked.

"Hey," he said, raising his hands, "Your words not mine."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tahl asked.

"What does it matter?" he smiled, "Soon you'll be dead anyway."

Suddenly he shouted.

"Padawan!"

The door opened.

"Yes Master?"

It was none other than Obi-Wan Kenobi, alive, healthy, and, judging by the lightsaber in his hands, ready to fight.

"Kill them."

"Yes Master," With a maniac gleam in his eyes, Obi-Wan turned to the three Jedi and ignited his lightsaber.

"Prepare to die."

A smirking Xanatos waved at Qui-Gon then left the room, practically skipping.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan replied by swinging his lightsaber down directly in front of him and slicing the desk in front of the trio in half.

"I don't think he wants to talk with us," Tahl whispered. "You really have some explaining to do, you know."

Kicking the broken desk out of the way, not bothering to walk around it, Obi-Wan raised his lightsaber against Qui-Gon.

At the last possible moment, Qui-Gon lit his weapon and blocked the blow.

"Obi-Wan, you don't have to do this," He said.

"My Master asked me to," Obi-Wan replied with a slight smile.

"Obi-Wan, _I_ am your master," Qui-Gon said.

Bant made her presence known.

"What about the senators?" Bant said. "Did you do that because your 'master' asked you to?"

Before anyone could blink, Obi-Wan was in her face, hand griping her throat, picking g her up off the ground.

"Now you get the idea," he answered.

Gasping, Tahl raised her hands and sent a powerful force push towards Obi-Wan. However, rather than knock him clear into the wall as it was supposed to, it only made him look at Tahl in annoyance.

"You Jedi really are pathetic," Leaving Bant to drop to the floor gasping for air, Obi-Wan jumped at Tahl and of it wasn't for Qui-Gon's saving block she would have found herself in two neat pieces lying on the floor.

"I don't know what he did to you Obi-Wan but you have to resist it," Qui-Gon pleaded.

"Wouldn't you like to know though," Then with that he launched into a lightening quick series of thrusts and blows, with Qui-Gon only barley managing to keep up. The worst part of it, was that it seemed like the lightsaber was a mere decoration, as if he could fight without it. Moving into the open area on the other side of the broken desk, the two Jedi fought, though it was obvious who had the upper hand.

Tahl watched in awe. She always knew Obi-Wan was good, but not this good.

Suddenly Qui-Gon was lying on the floor, breathing heavily, with a large wound across his left leg. Knowing that it was now or never, Tahl silently communicated with Bant. Obi-Wan was standing directly in front of the window. As she was doing this, though, Obi-Wan looked at her as if he knew what she was doing and raised his hand towards her.

"Now!" Suddenly, the window broke into pieces as Obi-Wan was pushed out of it. Running to the window, not caring about the sharp edges, Bant watched as Obi-Wan fell out of sight.

"Qui-Gon!" Tahl ran to his side and looked at the wound. It was pretty deep. "We better get back to the temple."

Qui-Gon nodded.

"Bant, come help me," Turning away from the window, she came to Tahl's side and helped Qui-Gon to get up.

Leaving the disaster that the office had become, the trio slowly made their way back to the Temple.

* * *

"Stopped he must be," Yoda said gravely. They were now in the healer's ward, Qui-Gon laying in bad, his leg bandaged, with the other Jedi surrounding him.

"How?" Tahl asked. "He's…something else now. He would have killed us all if we hadn't gotten lucky with the force push-"

"He fell out the window, how could he possibly survive?" Bant asked, confused.

It was Qui-Gon who answered her.

"Somehow, after his little display, I don't think that surviving a fall like that would be a problem for him."

"I mean, look at him Bant," Tahl continued. "He was dead. Now he's out there killing people."

"During that fight, he wasn't even using his full ability," Qui-Gon said.

"He was playing with us?" Tahl said just a bit stunned.

"That or he just didn't think we were going to be that much of a challenge," Qui-Gon supposed.

"But that still doesn't help us in stopping him," Bant said.

"Qui-Gon, I think you tell us about what happened on Muunilinst," Tahl said.

The three Jedi waited patiently for Qui-Gon to explain.

"I saw Obi-Wan there," he looked up, "The real one."

Yoda's eyes narrowed at this.

"He came to me as a being of the force," Qui-Gon looked down at his hands. "He told me that I needed to kill his body."

"So, his soul, not one with his body is it?" Yoda asked.

"That's what I understood," Qui-Gon replied.

"Not possible it is to rejoin the two?"

"Obi-Wan didn't seem to think so."

"But, think you do, that possible it is?" Yoda sagely said.

"I won't give up on him," Qui-Gon said determined.

"Then, find out, you must, what made him this way," Yoda said. "Only then will you find a way to resolve this."

Before Tahl could speak, Yoda answered her.

"This, your new mission will be, connected these events are," Yoda said. "As soon as well, you are Qui-Gon, start you will" Yoda said. Then he quietly shuffled out of the room.

* * *

**5 MONTHS BEFORE**

This was crazy. Who knew a Jedi's life could resemble a soap opera? The things Qui-Gon had seen had shown him that Jedi could be pettier than generally thought. Though this behavior mainly concerned the initiates and padawan's, knights and masters were also in the mix.

The most common behavior though, Qui-Gon had found, was that of stealing food from the kitchens. If he had to watch another initiate sneak into the kitchen for some late night treat then he was going to give up right then.

Not only had he seen young initiates and padawan's partaking of the kitchen, but also grown knights, and even masters. What un-Jedi like behavior. If the only the council knew.

But who was he kidding, of course the council knew. And not everyone was as stiff a Jedi Master as he was, not feeling the need for something sweet late at night.

He was rambling.

Sighing, he rubbed his temples and struggled to calm his mind so as to focus on the task at hand.

In the two weeks he had been doing this, he had yet to find a trace of his missing apprentice outside of the training rooms.

That particular video had shocked him.

He had never seen Obi-Wan so dark and menacing, relying on the dark side for energy.

This made Obi-Wan's outburst back when he was still an initiate fighting for Qui-Gon's approval, so minute it was inconsequential.

But what made the fight so strange, was the fact that in the days leading up to it, Obi-Wan had been every bit as normal as Qui-Gon had known him to be. At times he did seem down, but Qui-Gon attributed that to his own absence.

"Where are you?" He asked no one in particular.

As he was looking at the different choices of holo's to view, he caught sight of one that he could have sworn wasn't there before.

This holo was from a part of the temple under repairs, a place where no one, outside of those fixing it, went to anymore.

Curious, Qui-Gon selected it and picked the date of Obi-Wan's disappearance.

After a few minutes of darkness, Qui-Gon was ready to give up, but a new inspiration grabbed him.

He fast forwarded the holo through the day and into the night.

Suddenly the light came on.

A small gasp escaped Qui-Gon as he rushed to turn it to normal speed. Seconds later Qui-Gon was rewarded with the sight of his lost padawan. His happiness of success quickly faded as what was being shown slowly began to register in his brain.

Obi-Wan was being chased. And from the looks on his face, he was obviously terrified.

But what could terrify Obi-Wan so? And in the Safety of the Temple no less? Yet at the same time he couldn't help but think of how Obi-Wan had been the danger for Bant.

Intrigued, Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan ran up to the lift tube and frantically scoured the surface for the call button. Terror was in his eyes as he looked back to where he had come from. Then he seemed to freeze as resignation filled his expressive eyes. What happened next brought Qui-Gon within inches of the small screen.

The lights went out on the small screen. Straining his ears, Qui-Gon heard a small whizzing sound followed by the sound of someone slumping to the ground.

"No," Qui-Gon muttered.

He frantically forwarded the holo only to find that when the lights came back on, Obi-Wan was nowhere in sight.

A momentous headache formed in Qui-Gon's head as he reviewed what he had just seen. Rewinding the holo, Qui-Gon re-watched it several times taking in every detail and storing in his brain. Then he closed the station as left the archives.

It was time to meditate.

* * *

It was a bright sunny day, consisting of what happy memories are made of. A brightly dressed little boy laughed as he threw a rather large ball to his waiting father. Shouting praise, the father caught the ball then proceeded to run to his son, grabbing the little tot and hugging him, spinning him round and round, as the little boy giggled madly in delight.

Obi-Wan sighed.

Though the little boy's happiness would be infectious to a normal person, even more so for a Jedi, he was anything but normal, and he finally was admitting that to himself. It was a horrible thing to have to acknowledge. He had always known he was different because of his being a Jedi, and he had seen that first hand on missions with his master.

But this type of different was…different.

He couldn't quite define what it was, but he was changing, slowly, but surely. And he was scared. With longing in his eyes, he looked to the happy scene playing in front of his basement window out in the facility's gardens. It looked like the father-son duo were now done and heading inside, both with silly grins plastered on their slightly sweaty faces.

The sound of a door opening drew Obi-Wan's attention away from the window. Turning around, he watched as one of his fellow prisoners was being returned, and from the looks of it, it had been a rather trying day for the haggard looking young man.

"You."

After setting down the young man non to gently, the burly man pointed his thick finger at a terrified looking young man curled up in the corner of the room. Almost as if against his will, the young man stiffly stood up and walked jerkily towards the man, following him out of the door. Silence ruled the tense atmosphere in the minutes following the closing of the door. But as the minutes ticked on, one young man's curiosity got the better of him.

Obi-Wan merely watched the scene unfold from his viewpoint under the window, knowing that to get involved was pointless. In fact he had come to realize that curiosity was rather useless and meaningless for him these days. But still he looked on, if only to see how everyone else was progressing in this prison. Slowly but surely the newly returned young man reached the other young man and shook his shoulder.

The young man, who had been listlessly staring straight ahead, seeing nothing, suddenly turned and pounced upon his perceived attacker like a caged animal, fiercely knocking the young man into the wall and holding his neck in a death grip.

Then as suddenly as it had come, it was gone. The young man reverted to his former lifeless self, letting the young man slump to the floor confused and dazed by the sudden attack. Frowning, Obi-Wan turned back to the window to see what scenes could take him away from this torture, if but for a few minutes.

However this was not to be, for walking up the garden path was none other than Xanatos himself. Sighing, Obi-Wan turned his back to the window and slumped to the floor, drawing his knees to his chest.

Every time Xanatos came, Pain was sure to follow. And it was always worse every time.

He could only wonder how long he would be able to hold out before he became like that young man, paranoid to the touch, and animalistic in nature. Slowly Obi-Wan began to rock back and forth, finding comfort in the motion. For a few minutes all was silent. Then the door opened and an evil smirk greeted him.

"Shall we?"

Knowing it was pointless to resist, Obi-Wan stood up and followed his captor out of the room. Whether or not he would be returning sane or insane, he did not know.


	7. Chapter 7 Diem ex dei

**Chapter 7**

**Diem ex dei**

* * *

**5 MONTHS BEFORE**

As usual the sea that was the force was a calming influence, a warm soft blanket to stave off the worries of daily life. Today however was not a day for seeking comfort, but for seeking answers.

Concentrating on Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon delved deeper into the force.

* * *

Resigned to his coming torture, Obi-Wan hung his head low and fixed his eyes on the backs of Xanatos' shoes, his ears barely registering the echoing sound they left in their wake.

As Obi-Wan briefly looked up at his surroundings, he noticed, faintly surprised, that they were not going to the usual room. Obi-Wan kept his surprise to himself, as the fear in his heart began to grow along with its racing. The pair then turned a corner. At the end of the hall was a solitary door. It looked innocent enough, as innocent as any door could manage to look.

Soundlessly the door slid open. Though Obi-Wan's face was devoid of emotion, his mind was conjuring up a multitude of horrendous possibilities for torture that could lay behind that innocent door. However gruesome the image his mind had imagined, the reality was even more terrifying in its simplicity. The lone occupant of the room was a single steel chair; the room painted a sterile white.

Xanatos stepped aside and roughly grabbed Obi-Wan around from behind him. Pushing him through the portal, he ordered him to take a seat.

Obi-Wan stumbled as walked up to the chair and quickly inspected it. For all intents and purposes it looked to be a simple steel chair, armrests and all. Hesitantly, Obi-Wan sat in it. When he looked up, Xanatos was nowhere to be seen; the door had shut seamlessly. He was alone.

Suddenly, metal bindings sprung from the armrests and chair legs, effectively banning Obi-Wan from movement.

Then the lights went off.

And that's when the torture began.

* * *

It hit him at every angle, intense in nature and pure in feeling. But the emotion was one he feared.

Hate.

He never would have thought that his Obi-Wan was capable of such an emotion, so deeply felt. There were brief flashes of images; some Qui-Gon knew of, others he did not. But the main thought stringing all these images together was that of hate. Hate for life, hate for happiness, and hate for anything good. There was only type of being that Qui-Gon could think of that would think that way.

A Sith.

The thought sent Qui-Gon to the very depths of misery he had barely managed to climb out of from when Xanatos had turned. He had failed.

He had failed as a master.

How could he be a master with two failed apprenticeships? What were the chances of this happening? It had to be that he was a bad master. A master who pushed his Padawan's to the dark side. Either that or all people were inherently evil. He'd pick the first one, though hard to admit. He had seen too much good in the galaxy for the second to be true.

What would he do now? How could he fix this? Should he even try?

His efforts to find Xanatos had always failed. With his luck, Obi-Wan would be even harder to find.

Loath as he was to admit it, though Xanatos had been a very talented Padawan, Obi-Wan was so much more; his skills with a lightsaber were magnificent, a sight to behold, judging by the video of his attack on Bant. In addition, Obi-Wan had brains; he would not make the same mistakes Xanatos had. So what would he do?

The force held no answers for him, almost as if it were sneering at him for his line of thought. How could he so easily dismiss his Padawan? _His son?_

He had always been the type of person to judge the heart first before actions. It was something that had annoyed Obi-Wan to no end. Was he being fair to Obi-Wan accusing him of turning to the dark side without Obi-wan being there in person to defend or confirm it? Should he give Obi-Wan the benefit of the doubt? The evidence was strong though.

Very strong.

And with his prior failure of Xanatos, he was particularly vulnerable to this type of betrayal.

Was Obi-Wan a killer? Or a victim?

The surveillance holo pointed to victim, but even holo's could be manipulated. The seed of doubt had been planted. His trust of Obi-Wan and his grasp on the boy's character was failing fast.

What to do?

Frustrated at the forces lack of answers and comfort, Qui-Gon withdrew from his meditations. Obi-Wan was out of his hands. The boy had obviously made his choice.

So be it.

* * *

The pain; the ever enduring pain. Would it ever leave him?

From his vantage point, the other occupants of the room were sleeping haphazardly, laying over each other, leaning on the walls, or not even sleeping at all, but mumbling incoherently to themselves.

Obi-Wan, however, was doing none of the above. He was cradled with his knees against his chest, his arms wrapped around his knees, and his forehead resting on his knees, rocking back and forth. His hands clenched as he willed the pain to go away.

Never before had he experienced such pain. Though his body was unscathed, thanks to his being securely held down, hands and legs safely restrained from hurting himself, his mind was now laid bare, unsecured, as his shields had been viscously ripped to shreds and his mind ravaged from the outside in.

Emotions so strong they made him want to lash out at whatever had the unfortunate luck to be near him, had filled his mind almost to the point of overloading him. But as he was a very stubborn person, luck would have it that his mind would be just as stubborn in resisting.

Oh lucky him.

Now he had a permanent headache, and a desire to kill anyone who was dumb enough to approach him which was totally irrational, because he, as a person, did not feel that way. He was being made to feel that way; forced.

And it was working.

Though he had no idea on how that was even possible. How could someone implant emotions and desires in another person? His time here as a captive was driving him insane, yes that was it. That had to be it. Oh where was Qui-Gon when you needed him?

Escape was next to impossible in this place. That was because they took away your ability to plot. That, he was sure of. Whenever he tried to think of escape, the thought slipped away, like sand through his fingers His only hope was for Qui-Gon to come and rescue him, which he surely must be working on now.

But there was a problem with that. Something was telling him that he had done something that would make Qui-Gon think twice about saving him. Something about an attack. But why would that make Qui-Gon not recue him? Did he do the attacking or was he attacked? Or was there even an attack? Had he attacked Qui-Gon?

Who was Qui-gon anyway that he would care so much about him, weak little Obi Wan? If he cared, then where was he now? Why wasn't he here? Was Obi-Wan even here? Where was here anyway? Why was he having such a hard time remembering these things? It was like everything was getting fuzzy and he couldn't stop it.

Sleep sounded so good right now, yes sleep.

There was one more question though, lying on the top of his tongue.

Who was he?

Who was Obi-wan? Were they the same? Was he Obi-Wan?

The names Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been floating in his mind. Good feelings had always risen when the two were though of together. But now, he couldn't think of why that would be. But it was the only thought he could cling to, in his ever muddled world.

Qui-Gon would save him, whoever he was.

He was sure of it.


	8. Chapter 8 Going under

**Chapter 8**

**Going Under**

* * *

**PRESENT**

"Nothing new?" he asked pacing back and forth.

"Nothing" She replied.

"Surely-"

"No, Qui-Gon" Tahl said looking up from her data screen, "We've got nothing, and until we do, we will still have nothing, so keep searching" she looked back to her screen. "And stop asking, like an impatient child."

Letting out a sigh, Qui-Gon stopped and returned to his seat. Ever since he had been released from the healers, he had been an anxious wreck of a man. He wanted to do something...anything, just more than simply sifting through endless data looking for something that only when found would reveal itself.

Mindlessly he selected a file and read through it, but his heart wasn't in it. He gave up.

"Tahl, I need a break."

Tahl rolled her eyes.

"Then get out of here already," then seeming to regret her words, she sighed, "Qui-Gon, we'll find something, really we will, but it will take time...where's the patience that you're so famous for?" She smiled.

Qui-Gon looked at her with shame in his eyes.

"Don't come back here until you've found it again," She turned back to her screen.

Taking that as his cue to leave, Qui-Gon left the archives and wandered down the hall. As he walked, images of his lost padawan drifted across his mind. Images of what the boy had become. It bothered Qui-Gon to no end that he couldn't salvage some explanation for how the boy had ended up the way he had. He owed it to Obi-Wan to find out.

Qui-Gon sighed. He owed Obi-Wan so much more. He had wronged the boy infinitely and it only made him feel that much guiltier to know that even after everything, Obi-Wan still loved him as a father. What had he done to deserve such a loving and forgiving son? Apparently it was his punishment to always wonder and grieve knowing the part he had played in the loss of such a pure soul.

Only at the end, did he find out the truth of where his padawan's loyalties had laid; it was always with the light, never the dark. He was so foolish to had have ever doubted. Momentarily overwhelmed with bright sunlight, Qui-Gon stopped his musings and glanced out of the large windows beside him.

In front of him laid bare a magnificent sunset. Quietly the thoughts in his mind slipped away until his mind was blissfully blank. The next few moments served as a quiet respite from the torture that his life had become.

But as with all good things, the moment had to come to an end. Without his permission a nagging thought came to the forefront of his mind. Annoyed Qui-Gon ignored it and pushed it away. But it came back with vengeance and this time the force was on its side.

Qui-Gon's eyes brows furrowed in deep resentment, but he turned away from the beautiful scene and obeyed the persistent thought.

* * *

Arriving at his destination, Qui-Gon paused. Was he ready for this?

The door slid open revealing the dark interior beyond. Taking a deep breath, Qui-Gon stepped in. The door closed soundlessly behind him.

Minutes passed as he simply stood in the dark, not moving; barely breathing. It had been days since he last been here; and months since the room had held nothing but sorrow for him. Though hard to tell in the darkness, not an object was out of place in the room. It was like a museum at midnight.

Sighing, Qui-Gon finally made his move. He took a step forward. Even in the dark, he knew this place like the back of his worn hand. When he stopped he was in front of another door. Tenderly, he reached out and palmed it open.

Momentarily breathless, he gazed into the room. The curtains were pulled aside and the luminous city lights filled the small room with an unearthly glow. Turning on the light, he reverently walked into the room, taking every detail. Smiling to himself, he noted that Obi-Wan had managed to keep his room clean for once. But as he thought about that touching detail a little more, his brows furrowed. Since when had his Obi-Wan been so neat?

Casting his eyes about again, he found that there was no evidence of a 14 year boy ever having lived here. Gone were the ship models that had been hanging above his table. Gone were the pictures on the night table. Gone was the cloak hanging haphazardly off Obi-Wan's chair. Qui-Gon looked under the bed only to find nothing as well. Turning to the closet, Qui-Gon peered in.

Lying forlornly in the corner was a rather large box. Curiously, Qui-Gon reached over and grabbed it. Setting it on the floor in front of Obi-Wan's bed, Qui-Gon took a seat and leaned over it. Inside was a myriad of Obi-Wan's belongings. Speeder models, pictures, and cloaks cluttered the box, as if the boy had simply thrown everything in without much thought. Qui-Gon closed the box; his mind thinking of why Obi-Wan would pack away his things like this.

Outside the window, the city lights flashed and the hustle and bustle of traffic could be faintly heard.

Qui-Gon shifted his attention to the night table. The force was nudging him there. Noticing the drawer, Qui-Gon pulled it open. Inside laid a simple old fashioned notebook, a pen, and...a rock. Qui-Gon grabbed the rock and held it delicately between his fingers. Obi-Wan never left this rock behind. It was the one thing he always brought with him rain or shine, mission or no mission.

Putting the smooth river rock in his pocket, Qui-Gon looked back into the drawer and pulled out the notebook. Obi-wan always did seem to have the strangest fascinations with old technologies. This notebook was only one small evidence of his quirkiness. Qui-Gon flipped through the book aimlessly, settling on a page near the end. Curiously he flattened out the page and began to read.

_...I was running through a hall I'd never been through. I'm pretty sure I was still in the temple though. But it was empty. There was no one around. I kind of think I was out in the middle of night, but what would I be doing out at that time?_

Qui-Gon did a quick double take. Was this what he thought it was? He continued on.

…_I couldn't see who was chasing me, but before I knew it I had reached the end of the hall. There was a lift tube there. It wouldn't open, no matter how hard I tried. Then I felt this pain in my neck and everything went black… _

Qui-Gon's mouth was open in shock at what he was reading.

…_I think this is it. Force help me. _

Qui-Gon's mind reeled. Obi-Wan had known what was coming for him? Why didn't he say anything?

Obi-Wan's last line kept playing over and over in his head.

_Force help me._

Why didn't he say anything? Why?

Closing the book, Qui-Gon stood up and left the room. Tahl needed to see this too.

* * *

"I'm sure he had a reason," Tahl said, after he had told her of the notebook.

"He'd rather tell a notebook than me Tahl," Qui-Gon said looking at the book.

"Are you absolutely sure that he didn't try to tell you about this?" Tahl asked.

Qui-Gon was silent for a few minutes as a creeping realization dawned on him.

"He did," Qui-Gon said as if in a daze. "He tried to tell me twice."

Tahl sigh and shook her head.

"I didn't listen to him," Qui-Gon continued. "In fact I forgot he even mentioned it the first time and the second time he brought it up I told him he was focusing on his anxieties."

Qui-Gon looked at Tahl with remorse in his eyes.

"He was telling the truth," Qui-Gon said. "And I just dismissed him. No wonder he was so angry at me when I left that day. If I had only listened, he would still be alive."

"Don't beat yourself too hard over this Qui-Gon" she said quickly, "Put your energy into solving this, not lamenting about what could have been," Tahl put a hand on his shoulder.

Qui-Gon took a deep breath and nodded.

"Let's get to the bottom of this," Qui-Gon said. Taking the book in his hands, he opened it and placed it on the table between them. 'Then they began to read.

* * *

**5 MONTHS BEFORE**

He was alone in the darkness.

But he didn't mind. The darkness was his friend. The darkness didn't make him do bad things. The darkness didn't take away his ability to choose. And most of all, the darkness didn't hurt him. It left him alone, and for that, it was his friend.

The light brought pain. The light left him exposed and venerable. When he was surrounded by light, he was surrounded by people who hurt him and who made him hurt others. If he had a choice we would remain in the dark, and never see the light again.

But as with all things, what you want and what you get are never the same.

* * *

As the light blinded him, the boy let out a voiceless scream and threw his hands up to cover his eyes. He didn't remember how long he had been in the darkness. Time had no meaning for him now. Minutes and hours blended into days and weeks. All he knew was the torture. All he could remember was the abuse. There were no bright spots to look forward to.

"Look what you've become," said the voice that brought the light with him. "Why I picked you as my padawan, I'll never know," the voice roughly grabbed the boy and pulled him up so that he was standing.

The boy, still trying to deal with the light, crumpled to the ground when Qui-Gon let go.

"Stand up!" the voice then kicked the boy, and pulled him up again.

This time the boy remained standing, but only barely.

"It's time for some training," the voice said.

The boy's heart beat quickened. Training never ended well.

"What are you waiting for? The voice asked.

A hand reached out and slapped the side of the boys head, jerking his eyes up to the face of his tormentor.

The face that the boy saw was hard and determined. There was no kindness to be found in this intimidating figure. Long locks of brown hair framed what would have been a noble looking face in any other situation. Piercing blue eyes gazed at the boy before him.

"S-so-sorry," the boy timidly replied.

"That's Master Jinn to you," the man said turning away from the boy and walking down the hall.

Hurriedly, the boy hobbled after his master struggling to keep up. He drew ragged breaths as he fought on.

"Obi-Wan?" a female voice said from behind.

Freezing, the boy turned on the spot.

"Bant?" He said tonelessly. Maybe if he didn't act too interested she would leave him alone.

"You look horrible," she said walking up to him and inspecting him critically. "Why do you keep disobeying your master?" she asked shrewdly, "Maybe if you actually listened for once on your life, you'd actually get something though that thick skull of yours."

Inexplicably, the girl then kicked out at Obi-Wan's legs, making him fall to ground suddenly. A soft crack was heard, and the boy grimaced in pain.

"I'm actually doing you a service," the girl replied, look down on the boy with disgust. "Ah, Master Jinn," Bant bowed to the master as he approached.

The master was red in the face as he caught sight of his injured padawan. "When will you ever learn to respect your betters?" he said barley containing his anger. He turned to Bant, "I hope he wasn't disrespecting you too much."

"Oh don't worry Master Jinn, I don't think he'll be disrespecting me any time soon," Then with an evil grin, she skipped off.

The master watched the girl until she disappeared from sight, then he rounded on his apprentice, grabbing him off the ground and pinning the boy to the wall. The boy was whimpering as his leg was jarred.

"Who do you think you are to be mouthing off?" he said angrily.

"But I didn't-"

With his free hand, the master back handed the boy, splitting his lip.

"There you go again," he let the boy go, watching in distain as he crumpled to the ground in obvious agony.

"I give up," the master said throwing his hands up. "I don't care what the council says, you're not Jedi material," he knelt down to the boy's level. "I don't think your even good material for anything but the inside of a coffin, no...

"You don't even deserve a coffin."

Tears were welling in the boy's eyes. This only made the master sneer more.

"You're a curse Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I for one am glad to be rid of you" With that the master delivered one more kick to the boy, who let out a silent scream, and then walked away.

The boy shuddered in pain one last time, and then went limp. He was unconscious.

* * *

**PRESENT**

Tears were falling down Qui-Gon's rugged face as he turned away from the book. Tahl had a look of shock planted firmly on her face.

"Qui-Gon I..." she couldn't continue on.

Minutes passed in silence as the two struggled to comprehend what had been written in the book. Tahl turned back to the book as if searching for the punch line.

"Qui-Gon listen to this," she said.

_"...I can't sleep now. The thought that my master could do that to me is...just ...not possible. The person I know isn't capable of this. But this has been the third time I've had this dream or vision or whatever it is. It's as if I'm watching a terrible holo movie and it's not getting any better."_

"_Every time I come back to this dream, it continues where it left off and ...I try not to think about it, but I'm imagining it even when I'm not sleeping. When I see Qui-Gon now, I think, is he really capable of hurting me like that? And Bant? I mean, were all human...but I trust them."_

"_But at the same time, I think I trust my dreams too. I mean, why would my mind come up with this stuff on its own? I've never feared being hurt by Qui-Gon; he isn't that type of master. And Bant has been the best friend I could have ever hoped for. I'm not a seer...right? I just hope this doesn't come true..."_

Qui-Gon stood up and began pacing.

"What are you thinking Qui-Gon?" Tahl asked.

He didn't answer, but kept pacing, deep in thought.


	9. Chapter 9 Over my head

**Chapter 9**

**Over my head**

* * *

**PRESENT**

_...I can't even imagine how...why Qui-Gon would do that to me. He's never shown any feelings like that before. I mean, he's never been an overly expressive master, but he's always been kind and considerate no matter what my faults have been. Maybe there is something I'm not understanding...maybe the context is all off...I hope..._

* * *

**4 1/2 MONTHS BEFORE**

"Get in there!"

Obi-Wan was forcefully pushed into the arena, landing on his knees with a painful grunt. Cautiously he looked up, his eyes searching for the next punch, the next push, the next set of viscous stinging words. But he was alone.

But that was not for long. The whooshing sound of a door being opened heralded the arrival his opponent. It was his master.

What felt like years ago, he had been in this very arena, fighting for the chance to be Qui-Gon's padawan, or so he was told. Why he would have ever fought for the chance to be this man's padawan was a mystery to him. Now he was here to, presumably, fight for his life against the very man he had fought so hard to be associated with.

Outside of the arena, the gathered spectators were silent with anticipation.

A sniff of disdain was heard as Qui-Gon surveyed Obi-Wan and how the boy was taking his surroundings.

"They all want you to die, Obi-Wan," he taunted, "And I intend to grant them that wish."

He started circling Obi-Wan like a predator playing with its prey.

"You have made me the laughing stock of the Temple; I won't stand for it anymore," he smiled evilly. "As a matter of fact, I talked to the council about it, and they agreed with me."

"They told me I could deal with you as I wished," Qui-Gon said with an evil smile.

He ignited his lightsaber. Obi-Wan recoiled at the sound. How could the council condone such actions?

"Now how shall I do this?" Qui-Gon mused. "Shall I cut you half?"

He made a slicing motion with his lightsaber. The crowd roared in approval.

"Or shall I dice you up, like so."

He made choppy movement with his lightsaber, perilously close to Obi-Wan's emotionally vacant face. Even more excited yells echoed around the arena.

"Or maybe," he paused, "I'll just draw it out, with a cut here, a burn there..."

Obi-Wan winced as the lightsaber caressed his arm. The crowd was practically explosive now in its approval.

"Can I help?"

Qui-Gon looked to the newcomer and smiled.

"I suppose you can," he agreed, "But I want to be one to kill him."

Obi-Wan turned around and looked into the eyes of what he had heard was his former friend; she could no longer be counted as a current one.

Her eyes smoldered with hate and a lust for revenge.

He couldn't remember there ever being a reason for her to feel so much emotion toward him, though she did mention he had attacked her and almost killed her. But he couldn't remember such an attack. Why would he attack one of his supposed best friends?

"Poor Obi-Wan," she tutted. Following Qui-Gon's lead, she ignited her lightsaber and lightly grazed his other arm, reviling in the obvious pain it brought Obi-Wan.

By now the arena was filled to capacity. Not a sympathetic face was to be found as Obi-Wan looked into the faces surrounding him. What had happened to the Jedi? This was almost Sith like behavior.

He hissed in pain.

Qui-Gon smirked as he left a snaking line across the boys back. Bant giggled in pleasure at Obi-Wan's pain. The crowd started chanting and chapping as one as slow but building anger began growing within Obi-Wan.

He hadn't done anything wrong! Why was he standing here taking this torture? IT was as if his body had already given up and was simply waiting for the death blow. A fire burned in him. This was all so wrong. What had he done to deserve this?

"Oooooooh, he's getting angry" Bant said in a taunting voice. This only caused Qui-Gon to get even angrier.

"What have you got to be angry about?!" Qui-Gon shouted. "You're the one who's a failure!"

The crowed was deafening in its approval of Qui-Gon's words. Obi-Wan remained silent. It was obvious that anything he said would be turned against him, he was out numbered. He thought of how misguided he was to think that the Jedi were saviors of light. Where had he gotten that notion anyway? From what he had experienced they were master of torture and abuse.

"Catch!" a voice shouted.

Obi-Wan looked towards the voice only to see an object coming his way. It was a lightsaber. Catching it, Obi-Wan jumped up from his position on the floor, ignited the weapon and took a defensive stance against Qui-Gon.

"So you're going to fight me now?" he snarled. "You seek to further dishonor me?!"

Bant had an affronted look on her face as she took her place next to Qui-Gon.

Still keeping an eye on Qui-Gon and Bant, Obi-Wan glanced around the arena for his savior.

"I should have known you would show up one of these days," Qui-Gon spat out. "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"Well then, it's a good thing you've never had the chance."

It was Xanatos. Obi-Wan was torn. All his instincts were telling him that Xanatos was bad. Yet, he barely even remembered the man and had no clue how he even remembered his name. He obviously was an enemy to Qui-Gon and at the moment that was all that mattered. He had been wrong about the Jedi, maybe his instincts about this man were wrong too.

Qui-Gon yelled out in rage as he charged the other man. Bant meanwhile, smiled evilly and took off toward Obi-Wan.

The crowd was uncontrollable now in its lust to see someone killed. Cries of displeasure were aimed at Obi-Wan and Xanatos, while cheers and praise were shot at Qui-Gon and Bant.

Every bit the crazed person she looked, Bant swung for his head, a maniacal gleam in her eyes. Obi-Wan ducked and launched a sweeping attack on her legs.

With all her momentum being sent to where Obi-Wan's head had previously been, in order to avoid the blow to her feet, she had to awkwardly twist while jumping. Though barley avoiding the searing blade, Bant was unable to avoid the floor. A loud crack was heard as her shoulder roughly connected with the ground.

A large chorus of angry yells broke out among the crowd.

Meanwhile, Qui-Gon and Xanatos were equally matched and equally getting nowhere in their battle for supremacy. However, distracted by the crowds sudden change in demeanor, Xanatos was able to gain some semblance of an upper hand, enough to make Qui-Gon stumble to the ground gritting his teeth in annoyance.

The crowd by now had broken out into numerous brawling matches. It was chaos.

"Obi-Wan come quickly!" Xanatos shouted.

Seeing no other option, Obi-Wan set after Xanatos.

* * *

"What do you want?" Obi-Wan said, stopping dead in his tracks. The two were now in an unknown part of the Temple, at least to Obi-Wan. No one was around.

"I want to help you," he said stopping when he realized that Obi-Wan wasn't following him anymore, "And I want to help you get revenge on our former master."

Obi-Wan held his lightsaber out, as he considered Xanatos' words, ready to ignite it at any moment. Xanatos smiled disarmingly and raised his hands as if to surrender, slowly walking toward Obi-Wan.

"Stay back!" he shakily shouted. When Xanatos didn't stop, Obi-Wan lit up his lightsaber and pointed it threateningly at the man.

"I just saved you," Xanatos said calmly. "I'm not trying to hurt you. You've been through a lot, I just want to help you," he smiled reassuringly at Obi-Wan, still moving closer to the boy.

"Stay back!" he repeated.

However as he was stepping backwards he tripped over his own feet ending up pitifully sprawled on the floor.

Xanatos now had a pitying look in his eyes.

"I can help you," he said kindly.

Obi-Wan paused.

"Help me what?"

"Get revenge," Xanatos purred.

Obi-Wan shook his head.

"I don't want revenge."

"Yes you do, I felt your anger in the arena," Xanatos countered.

Obi-Wan stuttered in denial.

Having planted his seed, Xanatos took another route.

"Do you want me to leave you here then?" he said with his hands on his hips.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, weighing his chances of survival if he stayed. They weren't good at all.

"No," he replied quietly.

"Then let's not waste any more time," he offered his hand to Obi-Wan.

Reluctantly, Obi-Wan grasped the proffered hand and allowed himself to be pulled up.

"You might want to put that out," Xanatos said nodding his head toward the still ignited lightsaber in Obi-Wan's other hand.

Though still mindful of what had just transpired, Obi-Wan allowed himself a small smile before he deactivated the shinning blade, and resumed following Xanatos.

* * *

It was the height of the evening rush. The streets were filled to capacity with people going in every direction, some headed home after a long day of work, others headed out to work or to the clubs for a night of partying. Obi-Wan and Xanatos were neither, but they did their best at blending in, looking like a pair of friends out to have a night of fun. Obi-Wan had ditched his distinctive Jedi clothing and exchanged it for clothes that a typical teen would wear, courtesy of Xanatos, who had similarly changed his appearance.

Obi-Wan's eyes were alight at all the sights, sounds, and smells surrounding him. Though he had gone on a fair share of field trips into the city as a youngling, it was still a sight to behold for him, especially since it felt like years since he had been out of the Temple and the abuse afflicted upon him there. Obi-Wan glanced at Xanatos beside him. He was smiling, amused at Obi-Wan obvious enthrallment with the city.

Obi-Wan set his eyes back on the people around him.

"Thief!" a voice shouted.

Obi-Wan looked though the crowd and saw a man waving his arms pointing in his direction. For a moment he panicked, but just seconds later, a small boy came into view, pushing his way as best he could through the crowd of legs before him. Held close to his chest was what looked like a wallet of some kind.

"Thief!" the man shouted again.

Rather suddenly, Xanatos grabbed a hold of Obi-Wan's arms and pulled him roughly to the side of the street away from the crowd.

"What are you-" Obi-Wan started, but Xanatos shushed him before he could say more.

As Obi-Wan looked for what could have caused Xanatos' behavior, the crowd quieted and seemed to part. For all his effort, Obi-Wan couldn't see a thing, Xanatos wouldn't let him move any closer. But it soon became evident what was causing the disturbance. The sound of a lightsaber igniting broke through the air.

"Please sir!" a small voice begged. "I didn't have a choice!"

"You're a thief," a familiar voice boomed.

"Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan whispered panicked, looking to Xanatos. The man didn't rest at all it seemed. First Obi-Wan and now, not more than an hour later, he was out and about again, looking for a kill.

Xanatos shushed him once again.

"You know the punishment for a thief," Qui-Gon spoke.

"No!" a woman voice rang out. "He just a boy!" she yelled.

"Mommy!" the boy screamed.

"Boy or not, he is a criminal," Qui-Gon spoke cold and hard words. "He will only get worse from here."

"Have mercy!" the mother pleaded. "We haven't had food to eat for days! He was only trying to help!"

Qui-Gon didn't reply, instead the swing of a lightsaber could be heard, followed by a mothers anguished cries.

Obi-Wan's mouth was held open in shock, his mind unable to comprehend such an act.

"Let that be a reminder to all of you of what happens to criminals in this city. There shall be peace, and the Jedi shall keep it," then he was gone.

The crowd slowly regained their frenzied pace, giving a wide berth to the sobbing mother who sat on the ground, cradling her dead child in her arms, her tears falling down her cheeks and onto those of her son.

Obi-Wan made to go to the grieving mother, but Xanatos stopped him.

"We have to go," he said somberly, "He's looking for us."

Obi-Wan nodded. He didn't even have to ask who Xanatos was talking about, he knew.

As they walked, Obi-Wan couldn't help but think that if he had not escaped the Temple, then Qui-Gon would never have been in the streets looking for him and that mother would never have had to mourn the loss of her child.

* * *

"You need to put these on" Xanatos said handing Obi-Wan a box of contacts, a hat, some yellow concealer, and some black lipstick.

The pair were now in a bathroom just outside of the spaceport.

"The contacts have a different retina imprint on them, so that if they scan your eyes, you can successfully fool them," Xanatos explained.

Obi-Wan nodded and put on the hat and contacts without complaint, but looked doubtfully at the make-up before him.

Noticing his unease, Xanatos pulled out an ID card and passed it to Obi-Wan. Looking back at him was a boy with bright blue eyes, dark hair, yellowish skin, black lips, and dark markings down his chin.

"Benjamin Lepisto, from Mirial?" Obi-Wan said with an eye raised in jest.

"Well I could hardly expect to find fake lekku in a pinch don't you think?"

"That would interesting, me, a Twi'lek," Obi-Wan smirked.

"Just get that all on," Xanatos said.

As he was applying the various make-up to his face, Obi-Wan couldn't help but wonder.

"Who are you going to be?"

Xanatos flashed Obi-Wan his ID card. Obi-Wan read it out loud.

"Marael Nelprin from Arkania."

Xanatos looked relatively the same, except for his now pointy ears, brown eyes, and pony tailed hair.

A few minutes later, the pair was ready to go.

"Here's your ticket," Xanatos said handing Obi-Wan a data chip. "We'll get to the ship separately, then meet on board. I'll find you."

Obi-Wan nodded. Then, just like that, he was alone.

Obi-Wan sighed and made his way into the spaceport. The thought of escape crossed his mind. He had passable I.D. docs and a new look. Xanatos would never know. But what would he do? The galaxy was a big place and he was inexperienced at best. At least with Xanatos, trust issues aside, he wasn't alone, defenseless, or penniless.

When he finally found the gate to his flight, Obi-Wan found a long line waiting for him. Looking at the ticket, he saw that they were going to Naboo. Naboo was a relatively safe place as a far as he knew. Nubians were friendly people he had read and no doubt would help a person in trouble like him.

After what seemed like hours waiting, Obi-Wan was finally on board the ship that would take him away from all he knew. Space on the ship was at a premium, so the first empty spot he saw that was as out of the way as possible, he took. Luckily he was able to have his back to the wall, which provided him with a good view of everything going on around him. With nothing left to do but wait for Xanatos to find him, Obi-Wan listened in on the conversations going on around him.

"I'm glad to be leaving this cursed planet," one woman said. She was talking to a stranger next to her."The crackdowns going on down there were getting out of control."

The man listening nodded in agreement.

"They practically took over my business." the man supplied.

The woman shook her head.

"I was helping runaway kids who had nowhere to go," he continued. "I operated under the guise of a restaurant, but somehow, they found out, and I was barely able to escape."

The woman looked shocked at his.

"And the kids?" she questioned.

The man was silent, then...

"They were killed," he said quietly. "Only the force sensitive ones were kept alive," there was regret in his voice.

"Those barbarians!"The woman practically shrieked. the surrounding people barely gave her any notice, they were too caught up in their own troubles and conversations, many about the same thing: the Jedi.

Obi-Wan focused on another conversation.

"Sith? You can't be serious," a man said in disbelief.

"I am, Jamel," He replied. Obi-Wan presumed that the two were related by their similar looks.

"You told me-"

"I know what I told you, but you've seen how things have changed. The Sith are the good guys now."

"How?"

"Their gathering together I hear," He whispered conspiratorially. "Their gonna do something to put all of this right."

"You're not too bored I take it?"

Obi-Wan snapped his attention away from the talking pair and found that Xanatos had crept up on him.

Taking a seat on the floor next to Obi-Wan, Xanatos put his hand behind his head and leaned back against the wall.

"So," he started. "You hear anything interesting?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. He wasn't going to tell Xanatos anything until he knew more about what he had just heard and he was going to find a way to find out more.

Besides, he still didn't trust Xanatos. After all he had been through with Qui-Gon and the Jedi, he didn't trust anyone.

* * *

Hours had passed, in companionable silence with Xanatos. Now he was sitting by himself. Xanatos had left a few minutes before to go and find some food for them.

Obi-Wan looked around, looking for the pair of men that he had overheard speaking before. Sitting right where he remembered, they were talking once more, but in hushed whispers. Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan stood and made his way over to the two men. When they noticed him, they stopped talking.

"Uhm...Hi," Obi-Wan started.

He wanted to kick himself at how lame that probably sounded.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation earlier, and I was curious..." Obi-Wan looked around him before continuing in a hushed voice, "...what you meant when you said 'they' were gathering." He hoped that they would catch onto what he was talking about and that he didn't just sound like a crazy person looking for validation.

The two men looked at each other, silently communicating. Then, seemingly making up their minds, they motioned for Obi-Wan to sit next to them.

"It's true they are gathering," the first man started. "We're headed there to help."

"Their gathering on Naboo?" Obi-Wan said puzzled. Naboo was a peaceful planet, not prone to dissent.

"No, boy," the second man roughly replied. "We have to take a roundabout way to get there. The Jedi are always on the lookout for large gatherings, especially of this kind."

"You're thinking of joining aren't you?" the first man asked.

Obi-Wan didn't reply.

"You have a while to think this over, we won't get to Naboo for a while," the second man offered.

Obi-Wan nodded and took his leave. It was just in time, as a few minutes later Xanatos came with a tray of food.

"You're awfully quiet now," Xanatos said, a few minutes later after they had started eating. "Something happen while I was gone?"

"Where are we going?" Obi-Wan suddenly asked.

"Naboo, right now," Xanatos replied taking a bite out of a roll.

"Right now?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"If you have a better idea..."

Obi-Wan was silent for a few more minutes. Then...

"I heard that the Sith are gathering."

"And?" Xanatos said with a raise of his eyebrow.

Obi-Wan thought for a few minutes then let it all burst out.

"I want to join the Sith," he said simply, "All I remember of the Jedi is pain and suffering. If the Sith are opposing that, then I think they seem to have it right."

Xanatos smiled. "Then so shall it be."


	10. Chapter 10 Exit

**Chapter 10**

**Exit**

* * *

**PRESENT**

A tear fell down Qui-Gon's cheek as he read the last line on the page. Beside him, Tahl was similarly affected.

_...I'm a killer..._

* * *

**3 MONTHS BEFORE**

He had been told that there were only ever two Sith in existence at time; a master, and an apprentice, but once he and Xanatos had finally got to the gathering, he had found that that was not the case. Either the Jedi had been over confident in their knowledge of the Sith or the current situation was so dire that the Sith now had a sufficient enough cause to bring them together.

Whatever the reason, Obi-Wan was glad to be a part of this group. He had found his 'home', and though he never would have though it possible in such a place, a 'family'. Everything he had been taught in the Temple was now being reversed.

"You're thinking of them, aren't you?" Xanatos asked. The two were sitting under a blossoming tree eating lunch. The sky above them was a bright blue and the Sun ever so shining.

Obi-Wan looked down.

"Don't dwell on such thoughts," Xanatos admonished. "Soon enough you and everyone here" Xanatos gestured around them, "Will be able to go and make things right."

Obi-Wan looked up at Xanatos.

"What then?" he asked.

"The sky's the limit," Xanatos replied. "Come on," he said with a smile, "It's too beautiful a day for such depressing thoughts."

"You're right," Obi-Wan said, biting into his sandwich.

Minutes passed. Only the sound of birds chirping could be heard as the two ate in companionable silence.

"Hey Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan sighed as he swallowed his last bite.

"You done yet?" An out of breath boy about Obi-Wan age stopped to gather his breath in front of Obi-Wan.

Smiling at the boy's exuberance, Obi-Wan replied, "I am now."

Perking up, the boy reached down to Obi-Wan and pulled him up.

"Lets go then!"

Obi-Wan looked to Xanatos.

"I'll still be here when you're done," he said rolling his eyes, good naturedly.

Obi-Wan smiled and followed the energetic boy.

Minutes later, the two were entering a large bright building. Inside, other similarly aged young men and women were gathered. Obi-Wan knew them all and greeted them as they passed through.

Suddenly a hush passed through the crowd.

Obi-Wan smiled as he saw who had just walked into the room.

A tall figure draped in black slowly walked to the front of the room. The light dimmed as the figure turned to face the group. Slowly the figure removed the shroud of darkness covering their face, revealing a pale man with gleaming black eyes, chiseled cheek bones, and a strong chin. He radiated confidence and with a deep breath, the man began to speak, his low voice reaching the very edges of the large room.

"You have all proven yourselves to be the most courageous, the most ambitious, and above all, the most powerful," he purred. "It's time to move on to the final stage of your training."

The room was now filled with an overwhelming sense of anticipation.

"This will the hardest task you have ever faced in your young lives." he continued, "It will take months to fully complete" he spoke slowly, letting every word sink in, "But once you are done, no Jedi shall be able to overcome you, you will be finally able to enact the change you so desire"

Obi-Wan looked to his friend and shared an excited smile.

At this moment, another person entered the room. It was a woman.

She was rather short and had short shaggy black hair. She was very fit and walked with purpose. When she faced the group, she fiercely looked into the eyes of every person with her intense golden eyes, as if testing their commitment. She wore a red strapless corset and matching red pants and combat boots. Finishing off the outfit was a thick choker around her neck. She was not someone to be messed with, though curiously, she carried no weapons.

"This is my associate Arden Lyn," the man said looking at her with deep feeling. The two were obviously more than 'associates'. "From her, you shall be learning the art that is Teräs Käsi; one of the only combat forms that can best a Jedi without the use of a weapon."

Obi-Wan was impressed, in his years as a Jedi, he had never seen heard of a Jedi being defeated by someone that didn't have a blaster or another type of weapon.

"A Demonstration now," the man announced, stepping into the shadows.

The woman nodded to the man, and from the shadow came a confused looking man dressed in Jedi robes. When he caught sight of the woman, he took a defensive stance and ignited his lightsaber. It glowed green.

Arden smiled as she took her starting stance.

It all happened so quick that if Obi-Wan had blinked he would have missed it. He now stood, staring at what was left of the Jedi, with his mouth wide open.

As far as he could tell, the woman had charged a the Jedi, hit him in the jaw, then brought both of her arms down on the sides of the man neck, effectively causing him to collapse to the ground gasping for air. In his distraction, the woman had then completed a sideways flip, bringing her feet down on the Jedi multiple times, before opening her arms wide and bringing them down together, similarly to how she had hit the sides of his neck, on his head. It all had happened within seconds, it was so quick.

A low chuckle was heard and the man came out from the shadows clapping.

"That, my young friends, was a combination of two moves, the charging wampa, and the spitting rawl," he sighed in enjoyment. "Remember those two. Those attacks will be your friends when you face the Jedi," he gestured to the remains of the Jedi on the floor. "As you can see, it was very effective."

Obi-Wan was in shock. Sure he wanted to change the way things were, but he'd never thought of killing anyone.

"We will start right now," the man announced, "Arden will lead you in the drills, begin!"

* * *

Later that night, lying awake in bed, Obi-Wan was still grappling with the idea of killing Jedi to accomplish change.

"Surely you didn't think that asking them nicely would be all it took?" Xanatos had told him, when he had returned from the training session.

He had to agree, but not about the killing part. Xanatos had told him that as time went by, he would get used to the idea, and when that didn't work on Obi-Wan he had told him that in the end, killing one Jedi would save so many people, that that more than enough made up for taking life. When he saw it that way, it was easier to contemplate the act of killing, but it was still difficult for him.

Sighing, Obi-Wan pulled his covers up under his chin, and willed his body to sleep.

* * *

It was another day.

By now, the days all blurred together; he could barely differentiate anymore. All he did was eat, sleep, and train. That was what all of them did now days, though Xanatos was another story. As far as Obi-Wan could tell, he was off doing 'special' tasks assigned to him by Xendor, or rather Darth Xendor, the overall leader of the movement against the Jedi. He and his girlfriend, as Obi-Wan called her (though not to her face, never to her face), ruled this place with an iron fist, though not unfairly.

They needed discipline and had agreed as a group that that was what they needed. Everything here was done democratically with everyone weighing in on decisions before they were made.

Right now they were going through their drills.

"Stop!" Arden shouted.

The order was followed immediately, though looks of slight confusion crossed everyone's faces. It had been so long since they had done anything other than their drills.

"Today I have a surprise for you," she smiled. "You cannot truly master this art form without a proper outlet to express it on."

Dread filled Obi-Wan at this pronouncement and it only grew when over a dozen struggling people were herded into the room. All wore Jedi robes and carried lightsabers on their hips.

"Pair up!" Arden ordered, igniting her brilliant red lightsaber.

Upon catching sight of her lightsaber, the Jedi went from struggling desperately, to snarling in anger. Shouts of 'Sith!' rang through the air as they lit their lightsabers and went after their perceived enemy.

Obi-Wan shook his head in denial at the brawling before his eyes and backed himself up against the walls. He prayed that he wouldn't be noticed, and wouldn't have a kill anyone.

But that was not to be.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi" a voice declared. "So, this is where you ran off to."

Obi-Wan's heart plummeted. In front of him was Master Tahl, her normal unique beauty, marred by her unnatural anger and hate. He remembered her as Qui-Gon's friend. She had watched Qui-Gon hurt him without saying anything.

"To cowardly and fight like the sith you are?" she taunted.

He remained silent, noticing that behind her, Jedi were being killed off one by one, rather quickly and it was almost beautiful, if not for the fact that murder was taking place.

With no response, Tahl charged Obi-Wan in anger. With a sharp intake of breath, Obi-Wan ducked and rolled away from her. She only smiled in response.

For the next few minutes, the two engaged in a fierce game of cat and mouse; Obi-Wan doing his best to not have to kill her, and her giving her best effort at killing him. Soon enough, the room silent except for the two battling figures. Everyone else had completed the task placed before them. They were now watching, observing, and restricted from doing anything to help.

"We have an audience Obi-Wan" she sneered, "All the better when I finally kill you" she lunged at him, catching him off guard and singing his pant leg.

Hissing in pain, Obi-Wan grew angry. It was getting easier and easier to become angry these days.

"You truly are pathetic" Tahl taunted, her eyes boring into his soul.

With that comment, he finally snapped.

Giving into his anger, he charged her, grabbing her lightsaber holding hand and twisting it, bringing a howl of pain from Tahl's lips, as the weapon fell to the floor. With a fierce head butt, Tahl was left dazed. Taking advantage of this, Obi-Wan unleashed a series of kicks and punches that left Tahl winded and gasping for breath. During the whole act, Obi-Wan's anger not only grew, but fueled him on.

In his anger driven state, he went for a move that had only been hinted at by Arden, the aryx slash.

A loud crack rent the air, and Tahl was no more.

The room was silent.

The anger fading instantly, Obi-Wan looked down at where Tahl laid in shock. A hand clapped him on the back. It was Arden.

"You have done well" she purred. "I could not have done any better" she said looking at Tahl mangled form."There is nothing more I can teach you," she graced him with one of her rare smiles and walked away.

When Obi-Wan finally managed to turn away from the sight before him, he looked around the room. Bodies were strewn haphazardly where they had fallen. All were Jedi, none were sith. Staring at him in awe, and slowly coming toward him, were the other young sith.

"That was awesome!" one enthusiastic youth said.

"She got what she deserved!" another voice rang out.

"That's what the stinking Jedi get!"

"Will you be our leader?"

Obi-Wan couldn't take it any longer. He ran from the room.

Watching from the shadows, Xanatos smiled cryptically and followed the distraught youth.

* * *

Obi-Wan stared out into the cloudy, stormy sky not really seeing anything.

He had just killed a Jedi and it was Tahl no less.

Qui-Gon would never forgive him now. Not that he had ever thought that Qui-Gon would ever accept him. But with his actions, he had now effectively cut himself off from the Jedi...permanently. He had given into his anger and hate and ended a life. He was a killer.

"Tearing yourself up over Tahl?" Xanatos asked, he arms folded across his chest looking down condescendingly at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looked down.

"Why waste your time" he said forcefully. "She would have killed you if you didn't kill her. It was self defense" Xanatos reasoned.

Obi-Wan looked back up at Xanatos sharply.

"Is that how I'm supposed to justify myself every time I have to kill someone?!" he said angrily, standing up to face Xanatos.

Standing in an equally defensive stance, Xanatos threw his head back. "Do you want to go back to the Jedi?"

Obi-Wan deflated a little.

"No."

"Do you want to just stand back and watch as they kill innocent people?" Xanatos further asked.

Obi-Wan grew quiet.

"No."

"Well then, if you're going to get involved, then you're going to have to come to terms with the fact that you are going to have to kill, or be killed."

With those last words, he walked away, leaving Obi-Wan to stare at his retreating form, deep in thought.

* * *

As the days and weeks passed, the idea of killing became less and less repulsive. In fact, as the deaths racked up, killing was becoming second nature for Obi-Wan. Every day now, Jedi were brought in for them to practice on. Every day, their dead bodies were taken away. Obi-Wan now accepted that in order to welcome change in the galaxy, he was going to have to kill off a lot of Jedi, but it was only because they had gone down the wrong path. He was going to make things right, and to do that, the Jedi had to go. Obi-Wan credited Xanatos with helping him come to terms with these things. He had been remarkably sensitive and caring in talking out these issues with him, and though those talks, he had come to see the light.

He had also accepted his call to be a leader for the Sith trainees. As much as Arden and Xendor wanted to lead them in the fight for change, they had told him that the group need someone their own age to lead them. Though reluctant at first, Xanatos had been able to help him see that with his leadership, great things could be done.

It had been a long hard few weeks though. The work it had taken him to get where he was now, had been painful to say the least. It was almost as if the very thought of ending a life was threatening his own life.

There had been countless days where he had had to literally drag himself out of bed to train. The headaches had been the worst though, by far. Throughout the day, intermittent flashes of light would overpower his vision and bring him to the ground in pain. Other time, his arms would ache as if someone was drawing repeatedly sticking needles into his arms. Over all, he was glad that what ever had gone wrong with his body, was now right.

Arden and Xendor, had reassured him that the things he had been taught as a Jedi about ending life were so embedded in him, that his body was going through a withdrawal. Though skeptical at first, as the weeks passed and the pain lessened, he had accepted that that was all that was wrong with him.

Once he had 'recovered' Arden and Xendor had celebrated with him the fact that he had overcome the Jedi within him. That was why he was feeling so much better now, they had said. Whatever had happened, it was over now. And he was ready to lead. The time had come for change to be wrought.

* * *

When he woke the next morning, he felt as if something had changed. He couldn't explain it, but he knew it. Sitting up, he noticed that he was unusually tired and sluggish, almost as if he hadn't moved in ages.

_Strange_

When he went to bed, he had felt fine, now he felt as if he had been hit by a speeder. His growing headache wasn't helping either.

Looking around at his surroundings, Obi-Wan's sleepy mind finally registered that he wasn't in the same room he had gone to bed in. Standing up, rubbing his bleary eyes, Obi-Wan walked over to the window and pulled the curtains aside. Instead of the bright sunny sky he had grown used to, was vast empty space.

Turning away from the window Obi-Wan sat back down on the bed. Looking to the nightstand, he saw a note with his name on it. Picking it up, he read it out loud.

"The Jedi found us, so we had to leave in a hurry. I figured it would much easier to just carry you on board than face your wrath at being woken up at such an hour," The note was signed by Xanatos.

The undying anger within him grew at the Jedi for finding them and forcing them to leave their 'home'. They would pay, and he would be the one to do it.

* * *

Just as before when they had had to travel for a month to get to the Sith home base, they had to do the same thing now, only now they were on their way to Coruscant. As the days and weeks passed, they had stopped on numerous planets, split up and met back again, and made copious amounts of plans for what they would do when they finally arrived at their destination.

Unlike the previous times though, the group was traveling on private ships where they could have their own rooms. He couldn't explain why, but he felt as if Xanatos was fearful of him talking to civilians and other outsiders. It wasn't as if he would tell those people about what they had planned, for Obi-Wan saw no purpose in that. But it was as if Xanatos was hiding something from him.

But with everything going on, this was a secondary matter that could be dealt with after they had accomplished their goals.

This was the last flight. Coruscant would be the land mass he would step foot on. Spread out over about 5 different ships, arriving within an hour of each other, were the rest of the sith.

Justice was coming, and it would be swift.


	11. Chapter 11 Before the dawn

**Chapter 11**

**Before the dawn**

* * *

"_Good Evening Master" he said causally, taking a seat at the table._

"_Why?" Qui-Gon said taking the opposite seat, gesturing to the two plates of food sitting on the table._

"_Well you're leaving tonight and I thought it would be nice to have dinner together" Obi-Wan shrugged._

_With a hesitant smile on both sides, the two dug in hungrily to the food._

The scene changed.

"_I miss you so much" Qui-Gon said._

_Obi-Wan sighed "clearly," he said pointedly looking around him._

_Qui-Gon grimaced. "I didn't know what else to do with myself after you…" he let the sentence trail off._

"_Ran off?" Obi-wan continued._

_Qui-Gon raised his eye brows._

_At this Obi-wan crossed his arms, "Look Master, I'm not dead"_

"_But then how-" he stuttered._

"_Let me just say I have a good grip on the force right now" he said not looking to happy about it,_

"_Why are you here then?"_

"_Well someone had to tell you to get on with your life" Obi-Wan replied._

_Qui-Gon frowned. "But if you're still alive?"_

"_It's no use Master" At this Obi-Wan looked pained. "Though the force is strong in me, it is stronger in my body, I cannot over power it"_

_He watched as Qui-Gon face crumpled in grief._

"_You must kill my body"_

"_No" Qui-Gon replied. "There has to be a way"_

"_You have to let me go Master," Obi-Wan said cryptically._

"_No!" Qui-Gon said desperately. _

"_Just let go Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan repeated as he started to fade away._

"_Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon yelled reaching out at the space Obi-wan had been in._

_Let go._

"_I will not kill you!" he yelled._

_I will always love you Master._

He bolted up in his bed.

He had loved Qui-Gon? The man who had hurt him so much? What was this?

Throwing his feet over the side of his bed, he let his head fall into his hands as he worked furiously to comprehend what he had just seen.

Was this a memory? Or a dream?

In the dark days when he had been at the Jedi temple his heart had always longed for what he had seen in these dreams; for lack of a better term. But he had never been granted his wish. He had been forced to eat his meager rations in the darkness of his room. He been forced to endure looks of hate rather than the looks of concern and care that he had seen in his dreams.

So were these dreams just a manifestation of what his heart of longed for? Or were they more?

Shaking his head, he stood up and moved to his small view port. He then looked to the stars to see what answers they could give.

* * *

The light was fading from the sky as Obi-Wan continued to stare outside his view port. They were now approaching the grandeur that was Coruscant. The light was barley starting to fade from the sky.

His emotions were a mixed bag of confusion right now. While he felt anger at what the Jedi had done, what Qui-Gon had done to him; at the same time, he felt doubt seeping through. The dreams had moved him to reconsider everything he had been through. If there was a chance that Qui-Gon was not the hard cruel man he thought he was, then there was a chance that the torture he had faced at the man's hand, wasn't real.

"You ready?" a voice spoke from behind.

Turning around, Obi-Wan saw it was Xanatos. He didn't answer.

A calculating look came across Xanatos' face, "What's going on?"He sat down on the bed.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan said, "Something is very wrong here."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but notice the way Xanatos clenched his fists together at his words.

"Don't be going all Jedi on me Obi-Wan," Xanatos said with a weak smile, his attempt at humor failing miserably at his suddenly uneasy appearance.

Obi-Wan cocked his head, "Who said anything about the Jedi?"

"No one" he said regaining his characteristic nonchalant attitude, "You just seem to be going soft at a critical time."

There was an edge to his voice that Obi-Wan had only heard when Xanatos talked about their old master Qui-Gon.

"Remember what Qui-Gon has done to you" Xanatos said standing up, "Think of that and the anger will serve you well"

Without a backward glance, he left the room.

Obi-Wan turned back to the window. If anything, that little conversation had served to only increase his doubt. He felt the ship land with a slight thump. Sighing, he turned away from the window once more and made his way toward the door. Stumbling suddenly, he felt a wave of dizziness overcome him. Grasping to the edge of the bed, he slowly steadied himself while a bright flash of light exploded in his brain.

Ever since he had had those weird dreams, the attacks had become more frequent and intense. Shaking it off, he continued on to the door and what lay beyond.

* * *

Qui-Gon mournfully gazed at the dwindling light outside. It only served as a reminder to him that yet another day had come to an end. Soon it would be time for sleep. Qui-Gon dreaded that time. In his dreams Xanatos, and now Obi-Wan, would taunt him at his ability to push them to the dark side. It was torture.

But so were the waking hours. Everyone looked at him differently now. It was either with pity or wonder at the man who had two failed apprenticeships under his belt.

He had only been on one mission in his time alone and that had been a failure. It had been a simple peace negotiation. But it had reminded him too sharply of the mission that had taken him away from Obi-Wan in what had been a crucial time for his former padawan. He hadn't been able to focus properly and the negotiating parties did not appreciate that. He had been replaced and ordered to meet with the mind healers back on Coruscant.

Ever since then, he had been declared un-fit for duty and spent his days in front of surveillance holo's. It was the council's way of giving him something to do, while separating him from the rest of the temple and their curious glances. Whether this was for his own benefit or for the benefit of the rest of the temple was yet to be seen.

Here at the end of yet another day, he couldn't bring himself to care.

He was alone.

He had vowed never to take another padawan and this time, no amount of persuading from a certain Jedi would change his mind, no matter if said Jedi had not done anything of the sort yet. It was only a matter of time.

From his vantage point in his quarters, he had a clear view of the space port. He watched as the ships came and went as they pleased. One ship in particular, though, caught his eye. He couldn't explain it, but something about that ship caused a shiver to run down his spine. Taking that as a sign he had been standing by the window too long, he turned away to the kitchen to get himself something to eat.

* * *

Though he knew he had been here before, it didn't feel like it. His memories were hazy and conflicting. The abundant life around him and energy in the force was almost suffocating as if he had been starving himself for the past few months.

"Over here!" A hasty voice shouted.

Obi-Wan turned to the voice and saw an annoyed Xanatos motioning for him to follow him. Quickly he obeyed and before he knew it he was out in the open air of the city. He looked around at the various buildings and thought of his comrades who were infiltrating them as he walked with Xanatos. Silently he wished them luck.

Up ahead, he could see the Jedi temple, its spires gleaming in the last light of the day.

He was nervous.

His doubts were messing with his commitment. The dreams had moved him to re-examine his memories and the more he looked at his memories, the more he was confused at what really happened and what did not. He couldn't explain how he knew some of his memories weren't real, but he just knew.

Suddenly, he felt dizzy again. He stumbled. Xanatos caught him before he could fall.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Obi-Wan blinked at Xanatos, if he just saw correctly, Xanatos had a rather hopeful expression on his face.

"Obi-Wan?" Xanatos repeated.

He shook his head. He must of imagined it.

"I'm fine."

They continued on.

* * *

Sometime later, they arrived at their destination. They were standing a short distance away from the entrance to the temple. The sky was now black with darkness. They had picked this very time to approach the temple because of the lessened amount of guards that would be posted at the entrance.

Slowly they approached the entrance. The two shared a quick glance before they finally were spotted by the guard. Before the guard could even speak, Obi-Wan waved his hand.

"We're here to see Master Jinn" he said powerfully, the force practically dripping from his voice.

The guard numbly nodded; the power of the force being exerted on him too much for him to counter or even be aware enough to counter.

Xanatos and Obi-Wan quickly passed by, but before they were completely out of sight, Obi-Wan looked back at the guard and concentrated. Then, seemingly satisfied, he turned back to Xanatos and nodded. They walked on in silence.

Internally, Obi-Wan was frustrated. He hated having to do that to people. He knew how it felt to question your own memories or the lack of memories and to do that to another person made him feel like the worst sort of person. Just as he thought that, a familiar wave of dizziness came across him, but this time he was better prepared and was able to conceal it from Xanatos.

"You ready for this?" Xanatos asked not looking at Obi-Wan.

He only nodded as a look a concentration passed over his face.

As they passed by other Jedi, the two were greeted with short smiles and waves. Never once were they looked at with fear or surprise. It was as if the other Jedi were seeing something else then what was really before them.

Xanatos rolled his eyes at every greeting, muttering about incompetent Jedi who couldn't see the truth in front of them if their lives depended on it.

Soon enough, they reached a part of the temple that was empty. As Obi-Wan followed Xanatos, strange flashes of memory came to him. He had been here before.

_Well duh_, he thought.

But the memory was of more than just passing by. There was something more that had happened here, something that he should remember. But he couldn't.

"We're here," Xanatos said.

Obi-Wan let out a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding and leaned against the wall slowly sliding down until he was sitting on the floor.

"We're not done yet," Xanatos said annoyed, looking down on Obi-Wan's tired form.

Obi-Wan didn't like the side of Xanatos he was seeing. But he had no choice but to obey. He had given his word. He stood back up, wearily.

"You know doing that tires me out," Obi-Wan said.

"Well you'd better get going with the next part," Xanatos said, as if he hadn't heard a word Obi-Wan had said, "Call him here."

Obi-Wan sighed. He closed his eyes and reached out using the force to touch the said man's mind..

"It's done" he said.

Xanatos smiled.

Obi-Wan sighed. Nothing good would come of this, he was sure of it.

* * *

He couldn't quite explain it, but ever since he had seen that ship land he had been unable to think of little else. Something was up and he was afraid that he would find out soon. He couldn't put his finger on it, but somehow he knew that he was at the center of this brewing trouble.

Suddenly a voice yelled out in the force, calling desperately.

_Master!_

Qui-Gon bolted up from his bed. He had been trying to sleep, but that was not going to happen now. Frantically he called out.

_Obi-Wan?!_

To his surprise and horror, he was granted a response.

_Help me master!_

_Where are you? _he responded quickly.

A picture came to his mind. It was the place he had seen in the security holos; the place where Obi-Wan had seemingly disappeared in the first place.

_I'm coming! _he echoed into the force.

Just as he was about to leave his quarters, he paused to think. He was acting very rashly by rushing out into an unknown situation. Obi-Wan was a Sith for force sakes. Or was he? The voice he had heard had sounded so helpless and innocent; so like the Obi-Wan he had known. What if he had been kidnapped and forced into doing the things he had done?

What if this was a trap?

Deciding that there was no time to think this through, Qui-Gon shook his head and cleared his mind. Soon he would know one way or another.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched as Xanatos walked back and forth, pacing.

"Maybe he didn't hear you?" he asked, walking on.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. In the past few months, his force abilities had grown immensely. Even a deaf Qui-Gon should have been able to hear his force amplified shout.

Xanatos sighed.

"I know, I know" then a cruel smile came across his face, "Maybe he doesn't care for you enough to come."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, cause he sure didn't care when he was trying to kill me" he muttered.

Xanatos was acting stranger than normal and Obi-Wan didn't like it. The things he was saying were making no sense at all. He was being cruel and uncaring and acting as if the past few months hadn't happened. Obi-Wan could only tell himself so many times that the thought of facing Qui-Gon was making Xanatos act this way.

Abruptly, Xanatos stopped mid-stride.

"He's coming."

Obi-Wan tensed. Xanatos was now looking at him with barely concealed anticipation. But it wasn't about the upcoming confrontation. That wasn't it. Obi-Wan could feel it. It was something else...more elusive.

* * *

Slowly, barley restraining himself, Qui-Gon walked down the corridor that would bring him to where Obi-Wan was. Countless thoughts were crossing his mind of what he would find. Soon he was on the same level. Cautiously he approached the corner that would bring him to where Obi-Wan had shown himself to be. He peered around stealthily.

Obi-Wan was sitting against the wall, his arms hugging his knees close to his chest. He had never looked so vulnerable. Qui-Gon's heart ached to see him this way. The boy looked tired and worn down. Gone was the confidence and focus Qui-Gon had admired about the boy. Leaving thoughts of betrayal and darkness behind him, Qui-Gon walked to Obi-Wan kneeling down to the boy.

"Obi-Wan?" he whispered, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Quickly he noticed the heat radiating off of him and slight tremor that was running thorough the boy.

"Obi-Wan?" he shook the boy, but no response.

Without warning, Qui-Gon was knocked into the wall behind him. Stunned, he slowly crumpled to the floor, watching as Obi-Wan stood up menacingly.

"Hello Qui-Gon," Obi-wan said with an evil grin, "Long time no see."

Qui-Gon's eyes grew large as he watched Obi-Wan pull out his light saber, ignite it, and point at him.

So it had been a trap after all.

* * *

He could tell that Qui-Gon was watching. He couldn't see him directly, but he could feel the other man into the force.

What he felt was different. This wasn't the hard, cruel Master that had hurt him so deeply. This was...Qui-Gon. This was the man he had seen in his dreams. What was going on? Did this mean they were real? Did this mean, that the Qui-Gon who had tried to kill him wasn't real? Still as the night, he focused on the hiding Xanatos and searched his force presence. His eyes closed in concentration.

Xanatos was hiding something. And it had to do with him.

Obi-Wan put a hand to his throbbing head. His world was falling apart. His memories were a mess of unorganized thoughts. What was reality and what wasn't? Was Qui-Gon the man he thought he was? Was Xanatos as he appeared? The more he thought the more confused he became. It was as if his mind was melting under the pressure he was currently in and forming a new entity. As the doubt and panic fought for dominance, flashes of light overcame him. Was it just him or was this room warmer than usual?

The dream flashed into his mind.

_You have to kill my body._

Why would Qui-Gon have to kill his body? Why was he a force ghost while his body was still alive? How was that even possible? The questions overloaded his mind.

Slowly, he became aware that Qui-Gon was approaching him. As he thought of the man, memories of Qui-Gon, many of which he couldn't remember having ever taken place, assaulted his mind. He was so caught up the memories that he didn't even reregister Qui-Gon placing his hands on his shoulders. When he finally did thought, he found himself wanting to lean into that touch, but he couldn't even process how to anymore.

He heard the man call out his name. It had been so long since anyone had called him that name. In fact, the last person who did, was Tahl and she had ended up dead. He hated his name. It brought back memories that took him back to a time that he would rather forget. He heard his name again.

Then he was no more.

* * *

Quickly, Qui-Gon pulled himself together. Standing up, he reached for his lightsaber and ignited it. Wearily he pointed it at Obi-Wan.

"You gonna try to kill me again?" Obi-Wan smirked. He raised his hand at Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon made to move, but found he was stuck in place. Fruitlessly he struggled.

"Don't like it so much now that the tables are reversed huh?" Obi-Wan snapped his fingers up.

Qui-Gon felt his head snap up at attention.

Obi-Wan was now speaking face to face to Qui-Gon. "Unlike you though, I like to give my opponents a fair chance when I fight them."

He stepped back from Qui-Gon as the man dropped to his knees suddenly.

Free from his invisible bindings, Qui-Gon rose from the ground once again brandishing his lightsaber in front of him. Obi-Wan had obviously grown in his force abilities and was not someone to be underestimated.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Qui-Gon said, "I have never tried to kill you."

Obi-Wan scoffed.

"It sure didn't feel that way," Obi-Wan turned his back to Qui-Gon and walked on down the hall.

Cautiously Qui-Gon followed, his lightsaber leading the way.

As they walked on, the hall became wider eventually opening up into a wide room like area with a turbo lift. It looked very familiar to Qui-Gon.

"Why choose here of all places to meet me," he asked.

Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders, "No reason in particular."

Qui-Gon sensed the uncertainly in Obi-Wan's voice.

"You didn't choose this place did you?" he said, searching Obi-Wan's eyes for the truth, "You're not the one in control here, are you?"

For a moment he saw the doubt and uncertainty in the boy's eyes, but it was only a moment.

"Of course I'm in control here!" the boy shouted, "I could kill you right this moment if I wanted to," he boasted.

"Then why haven't you done so already?" Qui-Gon questioned.

Obi-Wan smirked, "I like to play with my opponents first."

Apparently, play time was over as Obi-Wan rushed Qui-Gon with his light saber held high.

Qui-Gon blocked his parry and held Obi-Wan's gaze.

"What happened to you Obi-Wan?"

The boy's face scrunched up in furry.

"You."

Using the force, Obi-Wan blasted Qui-Gon backward, then viciously attacked him, not waiting for him to regain his footing.

Furiously Obi-Wan aimed for Qui-Gon's head, but was blocked at the last minute by the man's green blade. Lying on the floor, the charged blades just inches from his face, Qui-Gon made another effort to reach the boy.

"I've only wanted the best for you," he pleaded, "You know I would never try to hurt you."

"Lies!" Obi-Wan yelled. He pushed the blade closer to Qui-Gon's neck, his strength never waning.

Qui-Gon grunted as he fought to keep the blades at bay. Calling on the force for strength, he was able to push Obi-Wan back, but it was only so far. Not even a moment later Obi-Wan was back on his case. But the effort had given him enough time to stand and regain his footing.

"I hate you," Obi-Wan said fiercely.

"You've been told to believe that," Qui-Gon said.

He didn't know that for sure, but it was one of his negotiation tactics and it had served him well in the past as a means to finding out information. In all his years, he had never dreamed he would have to use those skills on an apprentice in such a life or death situation.

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed.

"You're wrong," he said, "You've shown me what it means to hate, you've made me this way!"

Qui-Gon paused in hurt. It was one of his deepest fears that he was the one who pushed his apprentices to the dark side and it hurt to have it be said so boldly to his face.

Taking advantage of his shock, Obi-Wan raised his lightsaber and went on the attack again. He struck repeatedly, wearing Qui-Gon down. He went for his legs, then for his head, then for his legs again in a classic maneuver. It broke Qui-Gon's concentration and he lost his balance. He let out a growl of pain as Obi-Wan sliced into his leg.

Taking a deep breath, he glared back at Obi-Wan.

"Only you can choose your destiny," he growled, "You did this to yourself."

His anger was slowly growing the more he thought about what was happened and what had been said.

"You have made your choice."

"Finally you've got it in your head" Obi-Wan smiled.

But that smile was wiped off his face as Qui-Gon went on the offence. Though his leg slowed him down, he still was putting forth a good effort. Experience did count for something after all.

It soon became clear that Qui-Gon was holding back previously in the hopes that he could convince Obi-Wan to back down. But now that that hope was gone, he was free to do his duty.

"So the old man can fight after all," Obi-Wan mocked. It also became obvious that Obi-Wan was holding back as well.

The two furiously went at each other giving no openings. Rather fast, the room was getting destroyed, one slash at a time. The walls had black scorch marks and long jagged holes running across them. The carpet and floor were similarly marked. The ceiling only escaped a similar fate because it was so high. But even that didn't stop them from expanding their battle to new heights. Soon the ceiling was just as marked, the two fighters using the air above them to continue on.

Qui-Gon was getting frustrated. Every time he found an opening either physical or mental, by the time he could try to use it for his advantage, it would close as Obi-Wan got notice of it and promptly fixed it. This was not the boy he had known mere months ago. His force strength had grown immensely even to the point of rivaling the council masters. The combination in which he used it, both as a boost for his own physical strength and as a weapon itself, using it to knock Qui-Gon around, was something that even masters had trouble with let alone a young padawan. It made him curious at what Obi-Wan had been doing these past few months. It was obvious to him that the boy couldn't have gotten this way by himself. There was someone else involved. But who?

_Right, left, up, down, grip, swing, and slash._

It was pure luck that he was able to do what he just did. Obi-Wan stumbled in shock and took a clumsy step backward. He looked from his fallen lightsaber to the wound across his chest to Qui-Gon standing with his lightsaber still in hand. There was horror and confusion in his eyes.

* * *

He was confused. Looking around, he noticed his lightsaber lying on the ground lying a short distance away, his master standing with a light saber in hand, and a growing pain in his chest. Looking down he saw the charred wound revealed by his slashed shirt. He felt how deep it was then fell to his knees. He looked to his master who hadn't moved from his guarded stance.

"Master what happened?" he asked, taking deep breaths, "Who did this to me?"

He looked into his master's eyes and remembering his lightsaber laying on the ground with no one else around, he put two and two together.

"You?" he whispered brokenly. It was getting harder to breath now. Taking a haggard breath, he collapsed to the floor looking up at Qui-Gon who had finally lowered his lightsaber.

* * *

Qui-Gon watched the scene unfold in front of him with a sort of detached wonder. Part of him was horrified at what he done to the boy he considered his son, the other, content with removing such a threat to the galaxy. It was an odd sort of combination to feel. He didn't know which to hold on to more.

"Master what happened?" the boy said, taking deep breaths, "Who did this to me?"

Qui-Gon remained as he was. This was a trick. It had to be.

Quietly and with much effort, the boy spoke again.

"You?" Obi-Wan's breath hitched in his throat and he collapsed to the ground looking accusatorily at Qui-Gon with hurt eyes.

Qui-Gon lowered his lightsaber. He searched the boy with the force and found no trace of the evil he had just been dealing with. Quickly he kneeled next the boy deciding that even if this was a trap, surely the boy couldn't have the energy to try and kill him now.

Obi-Wan looked up at Qui-Gon in pain.

"What did I do?" he whispered.

Qui-Gon stared at him.

"You were trying to kill me" he stated.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in horror and he shook his head; coughing at the motion.

"Did not," he mumbled, "Never."

Obi-Wan breaths were faster now.

Qui-Gon knitted his eyebrows in confusion as Obi-Wan's eyes began to close.

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon yelled.

Next he found himself in a familiar position sprawled against a wall. It seemed to be one of Obi-Wan's favorite uses of the force.

"Thought you had me beat," the boy boasted.

He was hunched over, but standing none the less. He retrieved his weapon all the while holding Qui-Gon in place with the force. Then slowly, as if savoring the moment, he walked up to Qui-Gon.

"You tried to kill me again," he stated, "I guess old habits die hard."

He raised his lightsaber, not playing fair this time, and prepared to deliver the final blow to Qui-Gon.

But something seemed to be stopping him.

Qui-Gon could only watch as the blue lightsaber hung just inches from his body. The lightsaber itself was jerking back and forth, closer to him then away from him. It was if Obi-Wan was having an internal battle with himself. His mouth bound by the force, Qui-Gon remained silent as his fate was decided by the boy in front of him.

With a feral yell, the lightsaber was suddenly spinning thought he air down the hall. Qui-Gon fell to his knees with a huff, free from Obi-Wan's power. He rose quickly and assessed the situation. Obi-Wan was barley standing up in front of him. As Qui-Gon looked into Obi-Wan's eyes, emotions flickered across them like leaves in the autumn. The boy's breaths were coming in gasps and his hands were trembling.

"Kill me" he gasped.

Qui-Gon's eyes widened.

"Kill me now," the boy repeated.

Qui-Gon shook his head. This was too easy. Another trap perhaps?

Obi-Wan reached out in the direction of his lightsaber and within seconds, it was flying into his hand.

* * *

As he came to, his mind worked fast to comprehend what had just happened. The last thing he remembered was lying on the floor in Qui-Gon's lap and before that, sitting by the side of the wall. Suddenly it all started making sense. The way Xanatos had been treating him, why he had been feeling more and more out of sorts in the past few days. It had been a lie. But it was genius he had to admit. But alas. There was no time to explain. One wrong word and who knew what he would find if he ever was able to wrestle control of himself again.

Suddenly the dreams made sense

He had to admit though. Never in his life did he ever think this would be the way he would die. He dreamed of a death of honor, perhaps on a mission, protecting the unprotected, not the death of a traitor. It wasn't his fault, no. He hadn't done anything to deserve this. But no one would know the truth. Xanatos would never admit to what he had done. This was his test. And the force had presented him with an option he had to take: Death.

Either way, he was doomed. At least in death, he would be reunited with the force and his body would be stopped from going on a rampage. If not for death, then he would have to live with the awareness that he was out in the galaxy wreaking havoc, killing innocents. While he wouldn't technically be aware of this, he couldn't stand having his body out there do such things. Yes, death was the only answer.

Besides that, the force was calling to him. Its comfort and beauty assuring him of the rightness of his choice.

"Kill me," he gasped, his mind made up.

Qui-Gon didn't say anything as he had predicted. Oh how wonderful a master he was. There was so much he wanted to say, but the force was urging him on with his plan.

"Kill me now," he repeated.

When Qui-Gon shook his head in refusal, he did what he could think was the only thing that would assure his success. He called out for his light saber and ignited it. Then he limped to Qui-Gon trying to look threatening. He had to admit, he probably looked pathetic and in need of serious medical attention, but he did what he could.

Still Qui-Gon didn't move.

"What are you doing Obi-"

"I told you!" he yelled.

Quickly he raised his lightsaber and brought it down on Qui-Gon. Luckily, Qui-Gon ignited his green blade just in time. The two crossed blades hovered in the air between the two opponents as Obi-Wan spoke.

"You have to kill me," Obi-Wan gasped, slightly hunched over.

"No," Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan tilted his head in regret.

"Goodbye master," he whispered, "I hope you'll understand someday."

Then with that, he withdrew his lightsaber and allowed himself to fall upon Qui-Gon's green blade.

* * *

With absolute horror, he deactivated his lightsaber, but the damage was already done. Obi-Wan fell limply to the floor, his eyes staring at the wall beyond.

Qui-Gon backed away from Obi-Wan in shock as he felt the boy's life force slowly draining from his body. His light saber dropped to the floor. His mind worked furiously to comprehend what had just occurred, but was failing miserably.

How could...what just..._Why?_

"Obi-Wan?!" a voice shouted terrified.

Qui-Gon barley registered their presence as he backed himself into the wall behind him. He watched, detached, as other Jedi started pouring into the hall, examining the scene and taking Obi-Wan away.

"Qui-Gon?" he heard a voice say.

"Qui-Gon!" the voice repeated shaking him.

Looking in front of him, he saw his friend and fellow Jedi master Tahl staring at him with worry and grief etched on her face.

"Come on Qui-Gon!" she urged him.

Taking a deep breath he pushed her away.

"Leave me alone" he muttered. He started to walk away, retrieving his lightsaber from where he had dropped it. He then went farther down the hall to where Obi-Wan's lightsaber lay. He bent down and picked it up. It was still warm from Obi-Wan's grip.

"He's still alive," Tahl said from behind him.

Qui-Gon stood, shaking his head.

"He's still...alive?" he said in disbelief.

Tahl nodded.

"But only just."

He made to leave, but Tahl stopped him.

"He'll live Qui-Gon," she said, "Things will get better, I know it."

Qui-Gon frowned at her.

"If only I could be as optimistic as you."

He then left, not able to handle being so near and yet so far from his fallen apprentice.

* * *

To say he was angry was an understatement.

"He better not be dead," he growled furiously into his comlink. "I didn't pay you a fortune to have him dead at his first encounter with the man."

The voice at the other end of the comlink was equally angry.

"Take a chill pill Xanatos," the voice icily replied, "It's all part of the plan."

Xanatos fumed.

"Pray tell me, how this is part of the plan?"

"This is the final stage," the voice informed, "Once he recovers, he will be everything you paid for."

"That tells me nothing," Xanatos said, his voice dripping acid.

"Fine," the voice huffed, "He needs a near as close to a near death experience as possible for the transformation to take place."

"And you didn't feel it necessary to tell me that sooner?!" he all but yelled into the receiver.

"You never asked."

Angrily he threw the comlink into the wall, seething in anger as it broke upon impact, falling to the floor in tiny pieces. It may not have happened as he had envisioned, but soon he would have the power he needed to evoke some serious change in the galaxy.


	12. Chapter 12 Somewhere a clock is ticking

**Chapter 12**

**Somewhere a clock is ticking**

* * *

**PRESENT**

It was as if he had never existed. Before this moment he knew nothing.

However, at the same time, it felt as if he had been here throughout all existence. He was here, there, everywhere. He was the very ground he was walking on, he was the air he was breathing. He simply was.

It was intoxicating.

He could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. There were no limits. He was the limit. He was the force.

But there was one flaw.

"Master?"

"Yes?" Xanatos said looking up from a pile of papers he was signing. They were in a dark room with only the light of a single glow lamp to keep the darkness at bay.

"What would you have me do today?"

Maybe it was the way that Xanatos quirked up one side of his mouth arrogantly every time he asked him this question; maybe it was the way the man looked at him as if he owned him. But no matter what it was, he hated this man; very deeply.

As soon as he could, he would find the thread that connected them and he would severe it so completely that the vile man before him would beg for mercy as he, bit by bit, tore away at what the man held so dear: power.

That power then would be his. Then the entire universe would be his to rule. He could feel it. He was so close, yet so far.

"I want you to…" Xanatos paused dramatically. "Persuade some of my friends, show them who is really in charge."

He smirked. He knew his master's plan. It was foolish at best. Of course, with his special perspective, he knew these things. Xanatos had none of the abilities that he had. Because of this all his plans would fail. That and he would be doing his very best to thwart the other man's plan's himself.

"As you wish my master," he bowed.

Xanatos only smirked and waved him off.

Xanatos would regret the casual way in which he treated him. Once he figured out how to override whatever method of control Xanatos was using to keep him in line, then that man would pay.

* * *

…_It's too horrible to imagine. Someone with that sort of power? Unthinkable! The havoc they would wreak would be insurmountable. They would be unstoppable. I only hope that I can stop that person. My dreams tell me that that is what I have to do. I only wonder what I will have to sacrifice in order to do it… _

Qui-Gon shivered involuntarily as he read those lines. How could Obi-Wan ever hope to overcome someone with as much power as he was describing? Surely this was a task for someone much more experienced such as Master Yoda or Master Windu. What cruel intentions did the force have for his Obi-Wan?

"I don't think it's a good time to start doubting the force," Tahl said breaking into Qui-Gon's thoughts.

Qui-Gon turned to her as she took the book from him and closed it, setting it on the table in between them.

She took a deep breath as Qui-Gon leaned back into the couch and looked over to the window beside them. Outside, the evening traffic rush was beginning.

"I don't know what to do Tahl," he said, not looking at her.

She followed his gaze.

"We'll figure something out."

Qui-Gon turned sharply.

"What if we don't?"

Tahl looked to him angrily.

"Don't think that way," she scolded. "The force obviously has a plan," she said motioning to the book. "Maybe all we are supposed to do is be patient until there is something for us to do."

Qui-Gon was silent as he stood up and left the room.

Tahl shook her head as she watched his exit. He never was a man of many words.

* * *

"Chancellor Vallorum!" the shocked senator burst out as he rushed to stand up, knocking over a large stack of papers and spilling his drink all over his lap. "I didn't know you made personal visits!"

Said chancellor smirked in enjoyment of the scene before him.

"I might have let you know I was coming if I would have known my arrival would prove to be such a surprising prospect."

The senator chuckled nervously at the chancellor's attempt of setting him at ease before remembering to offer him a seat.

"W-what brings you here today chancellor?" the senator asked, his hands busily trying to recollect the displaced papers.

The chancellor gazed thoughtfully at the pictures around the room before addressing the senator.

"Word has come to me that you are working with a certain fallen Jedi," he looked into the eyes of the senator, letting the words hang in the air between them.

"No, I…how…you know…I would…never," the senator babbled.

"A certain Xanatos from Telos," the chancellor said.

The senator was thoughtful for a moment, having been caught in his denials.

"Ohhhhh him," he said faking innocence, "I assure you I had no knowledge-"

At this the chancellor raised his hand.

"I have no problem with that."

The senator raised his eyebrow.

"In fact, I highly approve."

The senator seemed to take a double take at the man's words.

"I don't see why you would…I mean…I don't want to work with the man," he looked around himself as if to reassure himself that he was still safe, "He had those two senators killed."

The chancellor leaned forward in interest.

"Really?"

The senator nodded, "He sent his apprentice, or whatever you call them," he said, "The boy was brutal." He shook his head, "I'm getting out now, I don't want any part in this, I assure you chancellor."

The chancellor chuckled.

"I'm afraid that's where you're wrong."

With that he let his guise drop.

"Who are you?!" the senator said bolting from his seat, "How did you-"

"Well, I would say I'm pretty brutal."

With that, the senator was thrown into the wall by an unseen hand.

"Please!" the senator screamed, "I'll do whatever he wants!"

"Too late."

Obi-Wan reached down and picked up the senator by the neck. The only sounds coming from the senator now were gasps.

"This is what Xanatos does to those who don't want to share."

Within minutes the man went limp.

"All too easy." he furrowed his brows, then quickly stuffed the dead senator under the large table. From the door, the body couldn't be seen. Then he took a seat and watched as the door opened.

"Senator?" a small aid asked peering in.

"Yes?"

"Is everything alright in here?" she asked walking into the room.

He stood up. "I was moving some boxes around," he motioned over to the stack of boxes by the door, "I just lost grip of one them."

Satisfied with the answer the aid smiled. "Next time, ask for help. We wouldn't want you hurt your back again."

"Sure thing" he replied as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

"All too easy," Obi-Wan muttered. He was now for all intents and purposes, the senator he had just disposed of. This power sure was useful. He would be having lots of fun with this.

* * *

Weeks passed on in silence. Nothing of note happened following the assassination of the two senators. It was as if Xanatos had gone into hiding, taking Obi-Wan with him. They were at a loss of where to go, what to do.

"Useless you are, if continue to stay here you do," Yoda said with finality.

"I have to find him," Qui-Gon protested resolutely.

"Qui-Gon," Mace Windu started. "You have no leads, no where to start. Xanatos has all but disappeared, your padawan as well. We are wasting the abilities of one of our best Jedi by letting you wallow about the Temple."

Qui-Gon's mouth closed firmly in a tight line.

"How long will you be this way? How long will you wait for something to come up?" Kai Audi Mundi added. "The boy is gone. You are no longer responsible for him or his actions."

Qui-Gon looked down. The anger beneath the seemingly calm exterior was beginning to come through.

"You would have me abandon the boy in his time of need?!" Qui-Gon shouted.

"Beyond you, this is," Yoda countered. "Require more than just you, to fix this, this problem does."

Qui-Gon shook his head.

"Qui-Gon!" Mace shouted. "Are you even listening?!"

Qui-Gon looked up. "I am listening, but that doesn't mean I agree."

Yoda hrumped.

"Though central you may be in the long run, needed right now, you are elsewhere."

Qui-Gon cocked his head to the side. "Master Yoda that is one thing that I whole heartedly agree with."

Yoda narrowed his eyes.

"I need to do this," Qui-Gon said, "If you cannot understand this, then I will do this without your help."

Yoda spoke quickly.

"If want this you truly do, then stop you I will not."

Mace turned sharply to Yoda angrily.

"Stop you WE will not" Yoda said looking at Mace pointedly, "Made up your mind you have, face the consequences you will."

Qui-Gon bowed and left without a word.

Once he was gone, Mace burst out.

"You're just going to let him go like that?"

"Stubborn he is," Yoda answered. "But right he is, in a way."

At this Mace raised his eyebrows.

"Help him we cannot," Yoda said, "Outside the walls of this temple, his journey lies."

Mace could only sigh and hope that once again, Yoda was and would be right.

* * *

"You are very wise to accept," Obi-Wan said.

The man before him lay quivering in the corner of the room. He was a pudgy man, wearing a suit coat that was a size or two too small for him. He was sweating like a pig too.

"A-any-th-thing, for Xa-Xan…him" the man stuttered.

Obi-Wan cocked his head to the side. "Tsk tsk, senator, you're making me think that you are too weak to possibly be of use."

At this the man's eyes bulged.

"N-No!" the man shouted, "I have the power to get those contracts!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"I know people in high places!"

"You and every senator in this building," Obi-Wan said boredly.

The senator was quiet. It was easy to see that he was frantically thinking of something that would stop his impending demise.

"I…I…I can get him his own planet!"

Obi-Wan looked thoughtful at that.

"A planet?"

The senator nodded vigorously.

Quicker than the man could blink, Obi-Wan had grabbed the man's hair and was in his face.

"You think I don't know that?" he whispered darkly. "Xanatos knows _everything._"

The man started shaking.

"You're pathetic you know," Obi-Wan said taking a step back from the man, "You must really know some high people to have gotten to where you are now."

The man looked affronted at this, but didn't say a word.

"Well, I need this planet right away," Obi-Wan said. "You on the other hand need a vacation. In fact I would say you need a very looooooong vacation."

The man gulped.

Obi-Wan smiled.

* * *

It was another sunset, the end of another day. Time had passed on as it always did. Obi-Wan was still out there. And he was still here at the temple. But that was all going to change. In the morning he would be leaving; a fresh start. He didn't know when he would be coming back, if ever, but he knew that this was what the force wanted. He could do nothing for Obi-Wan here. It was out in the world that he would help him.

Down below, he could see the crowded space lane and reflecting sunlight off the glass of the beautiful buildings around the temple. Unseen was the dark abyss below, down below the fast ships and shiny buildings, down below the rule of the law. That was where he was going.

Sighing, he looked away, and pulled the curtain over the window. Here in Obi-Wan's room, nothing looked amiss.

Sitting down on Obi-Wan's bed, Qui-Gon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Hopefully it wouldn't be long until Obi-Wan would be back in here throwing his tunics into the corner and not making his bed in the mornings. Qui-Gon smiled at the thought.

He missed the boy so much. He would do anything to get him back.

And that was just what he was going to do.

Standing up, he took one last glance around, and left the room. It wasn't going to be pleasant but it had to be done.

Grimly he walked into the bathroom, grabbed a pair of scissors and began to cut.

* * *

The only vestiges left of his life as a Jedi were the combat boots he wore. Gone were the tan robes and traditional tunic. Gone was the long brown hair and beard that set him apart from the others.

He now had short bristly hair, a clean face, and dark wardrobe that told those around him to stay away. He had to admit that losing the hair made him look years younger.

He shook his head. Here he was thinking about his looks, when his padawan was somewhere out there needing his help. He shook his head and regained the serious composed look he was known for.

He wasn't sure what he would be doing, or if it would even be approved of by the council if they were to ever find out, but he was going to do something, once he figured it all out. Hopefully he wouldn't lose himself in the process.


	13. Chapter 13 In the Nightside of Eden

**Chapter 13**

**In the night side of Eden**

* * *

_Master, if you ever read this, know this:_

_I am and will always be a Jedi, no matter what happens. Of this I am sure. No dream told me this. They don't need to. I know you easily forget this and are more likely to remember past failures and compare me to them… to him, but please don't ever think that I could ever deny the light like he did. _

_I know you will turn against me. I've seen it. You will forget me and your care for me will wane. It hurts me to know this will come to pass, but I will forgive you. Things will get better. It is not for me to know when, but the sun will come and the dark be banished, for a time. And we will come back together, better than before. _

_It's cruel that these years together will be so violently ripped from us when our years together are already numbered, but the force has a plan for you. For me. I have seen it…_

…_I miss you already…_

-Obi-Wan's last journal entry-

* * *

**5 YEARS LATER**

The ship plunged head on into the heavy traffic as if it was being driven by a drunk driver unable to tell the difference between what was up and what was down. The surrounding traffic swerved this way and that trying to avoid the crazed ship as it weaved unpredictably through the throng. One unlucky ship, less than half the size of the struggling ship, was unable to dodge the other ship as it unexpectedly dropped in altitude. Sideswiping the large ship, the smaller one ricocheted off to the side uncontrollably, bouncing off another ship, before colliding into a building and falling below.

The out of control ship kept on its perilous course, ignoring the explosion behind as the smaller ship hit a fuel tanker on its way down. With a jerk, the ship suddenly shifted to the right then to the left. Then it seemed to pause in mid air, floating, before all its lights went off, its engine stopped, and it dropped out of the sky like a swatted fly.

Unknowing ships were caught off guard as the ship barged into them on its way down. As it fell, the ship was beaten and bruised, its hull crushed and pounded by the impacts. One severe impact by a large cruiser ripped into the heart of the ship, exposing it to the elements.

From within, a bloody hand reached out and clung to the hull as if it was trying to find a way off the dying ship. Blaster fire escaped from inside as the hand held on for dear life. Another impact sent the hand, and its body flying out of the ship. Only managing to hold on, the body was flung around like a lifeless doll as it clung to the hull.

More blaster fire escaped the ship, aimed at the body hanging on. But stubbornly, the body refused to let go. Another hand reached out to the edge of the hull. Looking out, an older man, looked for the younger man and swung his weapon; a shining blade of pure light.

With an unheard cry, the younger man quickly switched arms as the one holding on was hit with the offending weapon.

The older man swung back with his weapon in anticipation of another strike, but was knocked down by sudden movement of the ship as it collided with another ship. The force of the impact sent the man's shining blade flying out of the opening along with the struggling young man who finally lost his grip on the hull. Continued on its decent, the young man followed the ship as it fell down to the very depths of the city.

Seeing the blade the free falling weapon of the older man, the younger man reached out and miraculously was able to grasp it before being hit by a passing speeder. Stubbornly he held onto the weapon as he was drug through traffic by the speeder, his jacket having been caught on an exposed piece of metal.

As he was jerked about, he struggled to catch a glance of what had become of the ship he had just escaped. It would happen any minute now. Though he couldn't hear it, he felt the shift as a ship exploded. Looking behind him he caught a fleeting glance of a falling fireball below. Smiling to himself, he sighed in relief at the completion of his mission.

His relief was short lived as the speeder he was on rammed head on into a taxi, slamming his body into its fiery wreckage. The young man, unconscious and on fire, then dropped into the gathering darkness below to find his fate.

* * *

Up above, Coruscant's artificial sun was shining; its last rays of light reflecting brightly off the gleaming ornate senate buildings. However, down below, in the very depths of the city where no one dared go without being either heavily armed or extremely desperate, there was no sun, no light, and no hope. This was where a young woman sat on a filthy cargo box outside of a disreputable bar smoking a cigarette. She had blonde hair and lightly tanned porcelain skin. Her clothes were worn and had seen better days. The woman herself was young, but had the look of one who had seen and experienced much more than their years.

Sighing, she threw the cigarette to the ground. Jumping of the crate, she snuffed the fire out with her boot, threw her jacket over her shoulder, and walked into the darkness. Walking through the darkness with the grace of a dancer and the agility of a cat, sidestepping various objects though at times unable to see them in the first place, there was a certain beauty and awe that surrounded the woman. She had an aura of confidence about her, a mystic quality that no one around her could quite explain. None of this was lost on the woman. She knew perfectly well what they were thinking and she handled them accordingly.

Right now she was late.

But that was how she liked it. Her steps were quick and precise as she continued on her way. Her next client would understand as he always did. She had a certain way with a blaster that would make any one accept her lateness. She smiled at this thought. It was part of her job. She couldn't afford to be soft in any way.

In any way that would get her killed at least.

Up ahead she noticed something on the walkway. In the dim light it looked like someone had collapsed there. Whoever it was, they were still on fire and smoldering. She rolled her eyes; probably another murder victim. No one these days seemed to have the decency to properly get rid of a body. She approached the body warily.

Bending down, she checked for a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. Shaking her head, she took her jacket and started putting out the remaining flames on the man. Once that was done, she turned the man over on his back and took in his appearance.

He was filthy of course, covered in burns and blood. His hair was scraggly at best, chin length and dark in color. His long bangs were plastered in his face keeping his eyes from her view. He was thin, but she could tell he was strong and had some muscles. She tried to imagine what he would look like if he wasn't so messed up, but the way he looked in front of her clouded any possible imaginings.

What now?

She looked around her to see if anyone else was around, but she needn't have worried. It was as quiet as a tomb. She looked back down at the man and sighed. She couldn't very well leave him here, could she?

Making up her mind, she pursed her lips and started dragging the man along. She found he was much lighter than she had thought, but she wasn't about to try and pick him up in the state he was in and get herself all messed up before her meeting without any time to clean herself up.

Turning another corner, she found herself checking the area once more. She normally wasn't so paranoid, but she didn't want other people seeing her dragging what looked like a dead body around. No sane person would. It would raise too many questions that even her own high reputation couldn't overcome. Was there even a person who had a reputation that could take being seen with a dead body? She could think of a few, but they weren't her. Not yet at least. She had her goals, but she wasn't there yet.

Her place wasn't too far from here. Why she was doing this, she didn't know. Down here it was all about survival. You don't just help some random stranger because they might just take advantage of you. For all she knew, this person was faking and would rob her the first chance they got. But even with all her misgivings, she couldn't just leave this person here. She just knew that she had to help. She just knew.

Minutes later, she finally arrived at her apartment. Throwing open the door, she dragged the limp body into her living room and laid it on the couch as best she could.

"Don't you take anything" she muttered under her breath as she locked her apartment up.

"Going somewhere honey?" a sly voice said from behind.

She didn't even flinch.

"Just getting you your money," she didn't even turn around.

"You owe me two months worth," the man gruffly said.

The woman smirked and started to walk away.

"You know I like to live life on the edge."

The man shook his head in annoyance.

"Someday I might just push you over the edge so I don't have to deal with you" he muttered.

The woman only walked on ignoring the man as he disappeared into the darkness.

That was Georn. He always had more bark than bite, at least when it came to her. It was probably just his weakness for pretty girls that kept her alive. Make no joke about it, Georn was dangerous. Talk around town had it that he was a serial killer that tended to kill those who didn't pay on time and even those who _did_ pay on time.

Either way, he had been no trouble for her. But then again, talk around town had it that she was a merciless Jedi killer.

Touché.

Up ahead, a measly excuse for a street light flickered on and off, giving the street a hazy yellow glow. She had arrived. Right next to the lousy light was a heavy steel door. She gave the surface a few hard raps and waited.

A small red light scanned her, head to toe, before the door finally opened. No one was on the on the other side to greet her; only a solitary staircase. As quietly as she could, she entered the room and started up the stairs. Behind her, the door closed with an echoing thud. At the top of the stairs, there was a long hallway ending at a door. She didn't make a sound as she approached it.

At the last moment, the door slid open. She was expected. Inside was a small, dimly lit room. In the middle of the room was a large bed. A man was laying on it provocatively.

"You're late sugar," he said, licking his lips.

Inside, the woman wanted to vomit, but on the outside she smiled coyly.

"I lost track of time," she said shyly taking a seat at the foot of the bed.

He smiled at her lustfully.

"Shall we begin?"

She sighed, looking sorry. On the inside she was only too happy to say what she was going to say.

"Not this time honey."

"Again?" the man said sitting up. "That's what you say every time."

"And I'll keep on saying it," she said standing up. "I need my money."

The man glared at her.

"If you weren't so pretty, I'd kill you now."

The woman laughed.

"You would never do that, you can't afford to."

"Throw that in my face again and I might just take the loss," the man said throwing a stack of credits at her.

Catching the money with one hand she tipped her head.

"I'll keep that in mind," she replied casually, then she turned to leave.

"You can't keep me waiting like this," he said darkly, "I might do something you'll regret if I don't get what I want."

The woman smirked.

"Why don't you just come to one of my little shows? I'm sure I could work you in…" she left off her words, internally cringing at what she was implying.

But she needn't have worried. He had gone silent.

"That's what I thought," she said shaking her head. "It's enough that I risk my life for you every day, don't push me."

The man was fuming as she disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

* * *

As she undid the various security measures on her apartment door, she couldn't help but think about the dangers of her current occupation. Every day was a gamble on whether or not she would still be alive at the end of the day. She wished she could quit, but she was in too deep.

Stepping into her apartment, she closed the door, turned on the light and fell onto her couch only to be reminded of what she had left behind. She jumped up startled.

The man!

He was groaning. Slowly his eyes opened.

She stayed quiet as he slowly sat up in pain, taking in everything around him. Eventually he looked at her. As soon as his eyes met hers she could feel him start to search her mind. She put a halt to that and continued staring at him like nothing had happened.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously. There was an edge to his voice that revealed a calculating mind beneath.

"This is my place," she said authoritatively, "I ask the questions…who are you and what were you doing lying unconscious in such a dangerous place?"

"Jedi?" the man asked.

She cocked her head to the side.

"Are you Jedi?"

She smirked.

"What makes you think that?" her previous questions were forgotten.

The man seemed to regain more and more of his wits by the second. Though still in obvious pain, he was sitting up straighter and had the look of someone who was in control.

"The little blocking bit you just pulled on me, that's not stuff a little girl like you should know let alone be playing with," he said with rivaling smirk.

She crossed her arms, severely ticked off.

"And you're an expert on character now are you?" she said.

"Surprise me."

She snorted, then walked over to her door. Opening it, she pointed at him, and then pointed outside.

"Get. Out."

The man laughed, "Look at me."

"I'm looking and you're still not out there," she said further pointing out the door.

He crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said sympathetically.

The man revealed a smug smile.

"Where are my manners," she walked over to him and showing off her strength, picked him up, walked out the door, some ways down the alley, put him on the ground and walked back to her door. The man didn't fight or say a word during the few minutes it took for her to make the trip. He seemed too stunned to respond.

"Don't underestimate me," she said to him, "And don't call me a little girl."

Then, disappearing back into her apartment, the woman slammed the door, effectively putting an exclamation mark on her last words to the man who now laid alone in the darkness.


	14. Chapter 14 In the Shadows

**Chapter 14**

**In the shadows**

* * *

The next morning, there was nothing in the news about the fiery blast that had rocked the space lanes the previous day. Nothing about whether or not there were any survivors or what the reason was behind it. Not that anyone was expecting it. These days, reporters didn't dig where they weren't led to by the "proper" authorities.

These days, people in general, didn't ask questions. It was a far cry from the brighter skies and freer times of years past. Now days, everything that one did had a certain tinge of danger to it, whether one was just getting food or entering one's apartment.

These were perilous times.

Yet no one knew exactly who or what had caused it. It had started with a few deaths within the senate, then it had spread rapidly to random citizens throughout Coruscant. People went missing, only to return killers. It had quickly created an atmosphere of distrust. Who knew if one's neighbor would suddenly reach out and become a homicidal maniac?

It had happened within several bars in the underbelly of the planet. No one was safe.

It was in this atmosphere that Iris sat at a bar counter chatting up the bartender, asking him for information. The man from last night had disappeared by the time she had left her apartment this morning. She had an inkling that that she wasn't through with him just yet.

"He couldn't have been a Jedi," the man whispered as he bent down to grab a glass. He stayed bent down as he continued, "They know not to come down here, even the bad ones, unless…"

He stood up and moved to the other side of the bar to serve some customers.

Iris, tapped her delicate nails on the counter. Gathering information these days was such a tedious task. Spies were everywhere, good and bad, and they were always listening.

Returning, the man reached up for another bottle.

"Maybe that man is one of _them_," he turned around and poured a glass for a customer that had popped up next to Iris.

"Hello, sweetie," the obviously drunk man said grabbing a hold of her arm, dragging her down slightly with his weight.

"I'm no sweetie of yours," Iris said yanking his arm off her and moving over a seat.

Stubbornly the man stumbled around the chair and leaned on her again.

She glanced at the barkeeper, who shrugged with his eyes. She shook her head annoyed and tapped into her inner power. Searching the man's mind to convince him to leave her alone, she was surprised.

This man was not under his own control. She looked around the bar, but could not detect anything from around her.

"You might try the back corner on the left side of the door," the suddenly sober man whispered in her ear. Then as she watched, the man's eyes went blank, then became confused as he realized how close he was to her. Surprised he muttered apologies as he backed up into the chair behind him and walked dazedly toward the exit.

Casually, she followed him, weaving through the throng of mingling people. She liked crowded bars better than the empty ones. Crowded bars were better places to get information without being suspected too much. Acting very smoothly, she let her long blonde hair out of its bun and took over a tray of drinks and moved to the left, leaving the confused man to continue on his way out of the bar. She smiled coyly, playing it up as she passed by tables looking for the right one.

Soon enough she felt the slight tug. There in the very corner, in the darkness. It was a man. He was alone. Not missing a beat, she unloaded her drinks one by one leaving only two. With a confident smile, she approached the table.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked. Her smile faltered as soon as she saw who the man was.

"Would _you_ like one?" the man asked her, "You look a little surprised; one of these would calm you down for sure."

"You," she said. She examined the man in the dim light. Not a scratch was on him, he looked perfectly healthy and very much alive.

"What?" he said looking at her reaction to him, "Thought I would still be lying there waiting for you pathetically?"

"Among other things," she muttered, looking around her.

"Nervous?" the man asked.

"You wish," she said looking back at him, "Did you follow me? Or did you just know I would be here?"

"It was easy; you give off a light that is hard to miss."

Iris smirked.

"That has got to be one of the creepiest pick up lines I've ever heard," she countered.

"I bet you get a lot of those," the man said suggestively.

Iris could only guess what his eyes were looking at.

"Get to the point," she said rolling her eyes, "What do you want with me?"

"I want to see you dance."

She felt like slapping him.

"How do you even know I can dance?" she asked angrily.

The man tapped his head.

"I saw it in your mind," he answered.

Iris furrowed her brow, she was sure she had blocked him out.

"Your little blocking bit wasn't strong enough to keep the likes of me out of your head."

To the untrained eye, Iris didn't react in the least to what the man said. But to one who knew what to look for, her breath had quickened and her muscles had tensed.

"You're hiding quite a bit in that head of yours," the man teased, "A spy-"

"Not here!" Iris shushed. She reached over the table and grabbed the man's hand, forcefully pulling him off his seat and led him out the bar.

Once outside, she lead the man, who strangely didn't resist, to the only safe place she could think of to interrogate him.

"Do you always take men back to your apartment after the first meeting?" he said after she roughly pushed him into her main room.

She focused on locking up before she turned to the man who had taken a seat on her couch as if he owned it.

"Only men who seem to know way to much about me," she said pulling out her blaster and pointing it at the man.

"Name?" she said slowly closing the space between them until she had the gun stuck to his forehead.

The man shook his head.

"I don't take well to blasters pointed at my head," he said.

"Don't care."

"Just thought you should know," he said.

In the few seconds following his words the blaster vanished from her grip.

Iris stared shocked at her now empty hand before being yanked backwards and thrown into the wall behind her. As she slumped to the ground, her vision fading to black, she took note that the man on the couch had not moved a hand or any part of his body in his effort to send her flying into the wall.

* * *

When she woke, she found herself lying on her own couch. A delicious smell filled the air. She rubbed her head; a massive headache was building. She looked around herself until she caught sight of the wall. There was a crack going up into the ceiling from where she had impacted it. Georn was not going to be happy about that.

Slowly she sat up. What she needed was a good cup of caffe to get her senses back in order. She pushed herself up off the couch and soundlessly approached her kitchen. That was where the smell was coming from.

As she peered into the other room, she was surprised to see the previously aggressive man being almost…domestic. He was chopping up various vegetables and adding them to a large pot.

"So now you're a cook?" she said leaning against the door frame, her arms crossed.

The man dropped the knife he was holding as he turned in surprise only to let out a yelp of pain as the knife landed on his bare foot pointed side facing down. Iris looked at the man doubtfully. What was going on?

"Y-you're awake," he said, bending down and grabbing the knife.

Looking at his foot, Iris almost gasped as she saw it heal before her eyes.

The man seemed to bustle about even more now that he knew she was awake. He busily put away ingredients and cleaned up the scene before grabbing two bowls. He filled the bowls up with what was in the pot and bypassed Iris as he went into the main room and set them down on the table in front of the couch. Iris could only look at the man strangely as he went back into the kitchen, grabbed two glasses, filled them with juice, and came back into the main room.

Like a gentleman, he stayed standing, waiting for her to take her seat on the couch. Eyeing him suspiciously, she sat as far away from him as she could on the couch. Grabbing the bowl, she sniffed the food, searching for anything that might hint of poison.

"I didn't poison it you know," the man said, taken a spoonful from his own bowl.

Ever since she had woken up, the man's voice seemed different. She must have hit her head hard. Cautiously, she took a small spoonful. It was pretty good she had to admit. It had been a while since she had eaten this well at home. Usually, she could only expect to eat decent food on the job. she just wasn't made out to be a cook.

"Did I hurt you?" the man quietly asked, breaking the silence.

This caused Iris to look at the man.

"Do you have short term memory loss or something?" she said annoyed.

She put the bowl down.

The man shrugged his shoulders dejectedly.

"Something like that," he muttered.

Iris stood up and went to the other side of the room and crossed her arms.

"I don't know what is wrong with you, but leave me out of it" she pleaded. "My life is dangerous enough without a two sided psychopath after me."

The man put his bowl down.

"I'm sorry."

This caught Iris off guard.

"You're sorry?"

The man nodded.

"I don't know why I'm here," he said, "I don't even remember how I got here."

"You expect me to believe that?" she said disbelievingly.

The man shook his head.

"No." he said looking down at his hands. "But I don't know how to explain it to you, or if I even should."

Iris glanced at him sideways.

"What kind of crazy act are you trying to pull?"

She looked down at the floor around her and caught sight of her blaster. Quickly she bent down and grabbed it, pointing it at the man.

"Please don't!" the man pleaded, raising his hands in the air, "I'm really sorry..." he stood up slowly, "…about before," he moved toward the door, "Really…"

He finally reached the door. Making sure his movements were clear, he opened the door and left, his remorseful eyes never leaving Iris until the closed after his departure.

Not one to take chances, Iris rushed to the door and redid all the security locks. Then for a moment she was silent. Only her loud breaths could be heard as she struggled to calm herself down. Turning around, she let herself fall back on the door and slide down to the floor. Then she brought her knees to her chest and hugged them close. Unshed tears loomed in her eyes, but she did not let them fall.

It had been a long time since someone was willing and able to take her on in the way that man did. Her little world had been dealt a blow today. She had grown too proud of herself, too reliant on her reputation. She could have been killed. All her work would have been for nothing.

It was something to think about.

* * *

As he gazed at the busy traffic outside the glass of his vast front room, he could not help but be frustrated. Here he was effectively out for the count, while _he_ was out still out there; a menace to the galaxy. Of course, to those visiting, he didn't look like the wreck he felt. For all intents and purposes, he was simply kicking back in his reclining chair enjoying the view. All the necessary machines were concealed behind the portable partition directly behind his chair. The wires and tubes were craftily hidden in the sleeves of his dark leather jacket.

Though it would seem strange for someone to be wearing such a heavy jacket indoors, it was not out of the norm for this man. He had an image to keep up. The jacket helped; today in more ways than normal.

Frustrated, the man motioned to the statue-like guard at his door. Dressed in head to toe black, the guard silently acknowledged the other man.

"See what's taking them so long," he ordered.

The guard nodded and left the room.

Now alone, the man reached over to the small table next to him and grabbed a small datapad. He scrolled through various files until he reached one that did not have a name. Waving his hand, he closed the shades on the windows and laid the datapad gently on his lap. Then he watched as the datapad suddenly started projecting a holo video.

In the video there were three people fighting. As he watched, it became clear that it was a two on one fight. Shining swords of light pierced the air. The video was grainy at best, fading in and out as it started to fail along with the ship it was drawing power from. As the video grew more and more choppy, the man leaned in closer and closer, willing the image to clear.

As a bright flash of light overpowered the image, the man cringed as he remembered how he had been thrown back by the force. When the image cleared, there was only one man standing. This frustrated him the most. Every time he had watched this video, he had carefully watched for what had happened to the third man that he had fought, but every time, he found no answers.

All the witnesses he had managed to find put together the same story; that only one man had come flying out of the wreckage as the ship fell down into the depths of Coruscant.

The man rewound the video and slowed it down as he replayed the moments following the flash of light. Even slowed down, as the light faded away, there was no trace of the other man. As he gazed on the scene, the man suddenly became almost sentimental. With a sigh, he paused the video and zoomed in on the remaining attacker. After a few seconds the image refocused and was clear once more.

The man standing was tall and thin. He was young, late teens, to early 20's. His dark hair went to his shoulders and had flown every which way as he fought. For a second, there seemed to be regret in the watching man's eyes, but it passed quickly only to be replaced by a look of intense hatred as he forcefully turned off the datapad and roughly placed it back on the table next to him.

"My lord."

The man turned to the entrance where his guard was now standing. His only prompt was a raised of his eyebrows.

"We have found a lead," the man started, "Just this morning, there was a woman in the lower parts asking about a man she had found in the streets last night."

"Did she describe this man?"

The guard nodded.

"She described him as cheeky, over confident, and near death."

The other man was silent as he took in the details.

"This girl?"

"Not your ordinary girl," the guard said. "All we know is that she has quite the reputation."

"What kind of a reputation?" the other man asked.

"Some say she is a Jedi killer, my lord."

The other man looked pleased.

"She may be of use to us," he reflected, "Find her."

"Yes my Lord." The man disappeared from sight.

The remaining man had a calculating look on his face. It had been a while since he had found someone worthy of joining his plight. Perhaps this "Jedi killer" would have what it took to help him take down his remaining opposition.


	15. Chapter 15 You Get What You Give

**Chapter** **15**

**You get what you give**

* * *

It was a new day; another fight to survive. Having gathered all of her most vital belongings on her bed, Iris quickly piled them into a large shoulder bag. Once she was done, she did a quick search of the room to make sure she wasn't leaving behind anything important.

Moving on to the kitchen, she grabbed some leftover food from the cooling unit and then went on to the main living room. She had barely even used the cooking utensils prior to their use the previous day. Besides, she practically lived off of bar food anyway.

In the living room she found her blaster and packed that on the top of her bag. Then, with a cursory glance around the apartment, she put her bag down beside the couch and then bent down next to it on her knees in front of the main door. Reaching into the corner, she tugged back the sorry excuse for a carpet to reveal a steel foundation. Etched into the steel were four fine lines that met together to form a square.

With a wave of her hand, the square rose up from the ground. Working quickly, she removed the top of the box, reached in, and pulled out a dusty looking sack with a cylindrical object inside. Still bent down, she pulled up her loose pants and tied the small bag to her leg. Normally, she only took the object with her on particularly tough jobs, but since today was moving day, she would need every defense and negotiation tool she could use.

A knock at the door brought her gaze up.

Pulling down her pant leg, she waived her hand over the box and let it fall into place before placing the carpet back over it. She had had the box put in the day she had moved into this apartment. Georn didn't know it was there; the fewer people who did, the better.

Once the task was done, she stood up, brushed herself off, and took a deep breath. There was another knock on the door. Quickly, she undid the locks and opened the door.

It was Georn.

"Finally," Iris muttered at him.

"You only called an hour ago," Georn said annoyed, stepping into the apartment and crossing his arms across his chest. "You're lucky I didn't just ignore you completely."

"Then you wouldn't have gotten your money," Iris said reaching down and picking up her bag. Slinging it over her shoulder, she then reached over to the couch and picked up a stack of credits.

"Here's the rent I owe you plus a little extra for your silence about my little departure."

The man unlocked his arms and greedily took the credits, quickly counting them.

"This is quite a bit extra," he remarked, "Someone after you?"

Iris rolled her eyes, ignoring his question, "You can keep whatever I've left behind." She made to move around the man, but he blocked her path.

"Is that a crack on my wall?!" he exclaimed.

"Live with it," she said, an edge to her voice.

Georn looked like he was about to object further but instead he stepped backwards out the door.

"Good choice," Iris said as she joined him outside.

"Iris," Georn said his voice less hostile. "Whatever it is that has got you leaving so fast, don't let it get you ok?"

Iris nodded. For all the gruff he gave her, he was as good a man you could have at these depths on Coruscant.

"Just remember our little deal," Iris said looking at the credits in Georn's hands.

"But of course," Georn said with a tip of his head.

With sigh, Iris turned away and started walking. Operation 'find a new place to stay' was in full gear

* * *

It had only been two days since he had been hurt, but with his abilities and the money to buy the most advanced medical help out there, he was up and about in no time.

"My lord," one of his guards said from the edge of the room. "Are you sure you are up for this?"

The man turned from the weapons he was pulling off of the wall rack and raised his hand. The guard was sent flying into the opposite wall from where he was previously standing. Upon impact, the man slid down the wall in an unconscious heap. The mood in the room seemed to go a few shades darker after that outburst. The other guards hastily looked away from their colleague and firmly shut their mouths.

The man went on picking up numerous weapons and throwing them to the guards that surrounded him. Before addressing the gathered men, he pulled a cylindrical tube off of the wall and tucked it into his coat.

"Our lookout says he's been spotted," he began. "He's approaching the senate, he's up to something important," he checked out the blaster he was holding, "He will no doubt be expecting us to show up and I don't want to disappoint him. He's getting too cocky for his own good."

"This is our chance to show everyone that he isn't the only power in this galaxy. He may have the senate in the palm of his hands, but we are the underworld at its best. We will defeat him."

One brave guard spoke out.

"But, my lord, what if this is another trap?" by the end of his sentence the man was trembling.

"Good point."

At this, the man relaxed visibly.

"He could very well be a decoy out to get us in the open," he paused, "But think of this, he hasn't appeared so publicly ever since his appearance in the senate a year ago. He always sends the boy in his place."

He put the blaster on his belt.

"While he may not be our main target, he will provide a good warm up," he said. "The boy is what we want. As you all know, he is deadly." He looked into the eyes of the men around him. "He has many powers and if it was him we were facing then many of you wouldn't be returning from this mission. Be glad this is just his master. We sever the boy of this man and we will weaken the boy."

He allowed his words to sink in before he motioned his men to move out. Everyone was silent as they followed him out of the apartment, destination: the senate building.

* * *

The young man looked up at the grand senate building, with its crisp lines and hope inducing appearance, in awe. He couldn't remember having seen something so…so…grand. As he walked, he noticed that the people around him seemed to avoid him with fear in their eyes. He looked down at himself. Other than needing a good bath and a change of clothes he didn't look like someone to fear. He walked on.

He couldn't explain it but he felt that he had been here before; many times before in fact. He hated that feeling. It had been happening ever since he had woken up at that girl's apartment; now, how he had gotten _there_ was another issue entirely for his mind.

When he thought of going inside that massive building in front of him, the thought did not seem like fun. He wondered, if he had been here before, what he had done there. It must not have been that pleasant.

Moving on, he walked past the entrance and onto a pedestrian bridge that lead to the next line of buildings. Curious he looked over the edge. Numerous vehicles of all sizes passed below.

Suddenly a strange feeling came across him. It was yet another thing he couldn't explain; yet another thing that frustrated him. He felt like he was being watched. Quickly he moved across the bridge and into the crowd. Soon enough the feeling dissipated.

He looked around himself. There were so many people; people with responsibilities and things to get done. What about himself? What was his purpose? What was he here to do? He supposed he must have had something to do in the past having remembered the senate building. Why couldn't he remember what exactly he had done before?

Up ahead the crowds were getting smaller. Still he walked on. He didn't know where to go; what to do.

Frustrated he stopped. It was another feeling. This time it wasn't because someone was watching him. This feeling was urging him forward. This was getting out of hand. What normal person got "feelings" that told them what to do?

But then again, how did he even know what normal was?

Up ahead, in the distance, there was another building more glorious than the senate building behind him. It was bathed in light, like a shining beacon of hope. However at the same time, he could tell that there was a cloud hanging over it. Not literally, of course, there never were clouds on Coruscant (yet another random fact he knew without knowing why). It was just another one of those feeling he had.

His feelings were pulling him there. But before he could further reflect on how he should proceed, he was knocked to the ground.

Quickly he got up but before he could make a run for it he realized that he was surrounded. Ominous looking men, dressed in head to toe black surrounded him. They had come out of nowhere. In contrast, the crowds of people that had been teaming the streets seemingly became sparse.

"Tempting fate are we?" a voice from behind said.

He turned to face the voice. It was another man dressed in black. He had short brown hair, a strong jaw line, and eyes filled with hatred.

"This is the best you can do after our little tussle in the skies Xanatos?"

He stayed silent. This seemed to anger the man who walked up to him and slapped his face forcefully.

"Speak to me you ingrate!" he ordered. "I have you surrounded, you can't go anywhere."

It was true. There wasn't much hope of an easy escape. But he didn't want to give up yet. He glanced around himself and caught sight of the shining building in the distance once more. He needed to get there.

"Where's your overconfidence now? Where is your clever wit?"

He didn't have a clue of what this man was talking about.

"Are you scared because you do not have your lapdog here to save you?" the man taunted. "Where is he now?"

"He could be anywhere," he suddenly blurted out. "Surely you remember the awesome power he commands at the tip of his fingers."

He was surprised at his outburst. It had come without his will behind it. It was as if someone else was speaking those words.

The other man seemed reassured.

"I see you haven't forgotten how to speak." The man stepped forward. "Do you have any last words before I end your miserable excuse of an existence?"

He had to agree with the man. So far, from what he could remember, his life was pretty miserable. He thought of what he could say.

"Who are you?" he asked. It was a fair question. "I have the right to know who my executioner is."

The other man scoffed. He walked around in a circle talking to his men. "Who am I?" he asked them. "Who am I?" They all seemed to get a kick out of the question.

"I see no reason for you of all people to forget who I am," the other man replied. "You're the one who has taken a permanent vendetta against me for killing your father."

That didn't sound right to him. He couldn't remember ever having a father. But then again he couldn't remember much after all.

The other man watched him, his eyes scrutinizing his every movement. Suddenly the other man reached out and grabbed a handful of his hair, taking a good look at the uncovered face beneath.

The other man seemed to come to a realization.

"You are not him," he said slowly. "Yet you have his qualities about you." The man turned his head into the light. "Yes, the slight hook in your nose, the pale complexion, the slight up turn of your left eye, the greasy long hair," he let go of the hair and rubbed his hands against his pants as if they had grease on them.

"Like grandfather…like father…like _son_," he muttered.

All was silent as the man seemed to consider his accusation. Then he looked up and spoke again.

"I'm feeling generous today," he began. "My issue is not with you, but your father," he started circling the young man before him. "You see, he took something very precious from me, very much like you should be to him, and destroyed it," he took a deep breath. "I want him to feel that pain." He looked at his guards,

"Kill him."

He had little time to react before the guards came down hard on him. Their fists were merciless as they hit every part of him they could reach, pushing him into the ground.

* * *

He walked away; his job was done. But the sudden cry of one his guards forced him to stop and turn around. The sight before him caused his jaw to drop.

His guards were literally flying through the air away from the boy. Next to him, one of his guards landed with a sickly snap, unconscious, and most likely, already dead.

Within seconds, all of his guards had been similarly dispatched. It was just him and the boy. Said boy was staring at the scene around him in confusion.

This caused the other man to think. Such a display of power…it couldn't be. His heart started to beat faster. He was so close but he didn't have the backup he needed anymore. It had been years since he had to rely on himself and only himself to get something done. Before he could react any further, the boy bolted from the scene.

He yelled and threw his hands up in the air in frustration before angrily giving chase. He was not going to let the boy go so easily this time, not when he was so close.

The now busy walkways proved to be detrimental to his efforts to reach the boy, but not altogether impossible to overcome. Soon he resorted to using the force to push people aside.

Up ahead, the boy ran as if he was running for his life.

Why didn't he just turn around and face him? He certainly had the power to back such a stance. There was something different about the boy. Something had changed in him. He didn't dare hope that it was for the better. The boy was pure evil. Nothing could change that. He had given up on the boy a long long time ago.

"Got you!" he yelled in triumph, grabbing the top of the boy's shirt from behind. They were on another pedestrian walkway high above the traffic below. His triumph was short lived, however, as the boy twisted in his grasp and shoved his hand into the other man's neck causing the man to reflectively gag and let go.

The boy then ran to the edge of the walk way, jumped the railing, and broke through the shields protecting the walkway, falling into the traffic below. That was a feat in itself. The shields had been erected to keep the people and the traffic separate. They had never been known to let any object through, much less a normal looking young man.

He rushed to the edge of the platform where other onlookers had suddenly gathered. As soon as the boy disappeared from sight, he backed away and started walking. The boy would live, of that he was sure. He had seen the boy survive much worse before.

Now it was time to regroup and rethink.

He had been defeated and fooled by the boy. The walk back to his hideout _alone_ was a solemn reminder of that fact.

Never again would that happen.


	16. Chapter 16 I just wanna live

**Chapter 16**

**I Just Wanna Live**

* * *

As he entered his dark apartment, he pulled out his comlink. The solitary walk back alone had given him time to think and put together a new plan of action.

"Yes my Lord?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Keep everyone on the lookout," he instructed, "The boy could be anywhere now."

"He got away my Lord?"

The man scowled at the offending comlink.

"Just be alert," he said glaring at the device in his hand. "What ever you do, do not confront him, let him be; for now. Just find out what his next move is and…"

He paused.

"My Lord?"

"Send a new batch of men up here."

There were a few moments of silence.

"Of course my Lord."

* * *

He couldn't help but feel that he had done this before. How much weirder could things get? What sane person goes jumping into Coruscant traffic without having a death wish? Apparently he was just such a person. He must have been crazy. Maybe pulling stunts like this were the reason behind his memory loss.

_Mind on the moment!_

"Must focus!" he muttered.

He needed to stop his descent. He thought of his outburst with the guards. If he could do that, then what else could he do?

He thought of catching hold of one of the passing vehicles, but they went by so fast. He only ever bounced and that did not feel good.

He reached out again to a glaringly bright taxi only to have his arms thrown back sending him into a violent tailspin that put him in the path of a large freighter. Now _that_ did not feel good. In fact, it was enough to make the skies start to fade away into blackness.

As he drifted off into the darkness of unconsciousness, he could only marvel that this hadn't happened sooner.

* * *

The walkways were crowded as she made her way around the large city. She was higher up than she normally ever went. In the past few years she had become a creature of the lower levels rarely having a reason to surface. But things had changed. She couldn't stay down there any longer. She could only protect herself so much where she had lived. Up here, as bad as it was becoming, it was still much safer than the lower levels. People still were wary of committing crimes so openly up here.

It was a nice change she had to admit. The light around her was refreshing. It was enough to make her believe that everything could be as they once had been, before things had gotten so messed up in the senate and people had started to go missing; before the world had gotten darker.

As she navigated the crowds, she held her bag in front of her, close to her chest; old habits died hard. Though this wasn't the lower levels, she wanted to be better safe than sorry. She hoped to find a new place to stay before night fall and so far she had passed by several possible apartments. Not one of them left her with the right feelings though, so her search continued on. She always trusted her feelings to lead her on the right path. They were what had kept her alive these past few years.

She walked on, stepping onto a pedestrian bridge to the next district. Now free of the shielding overhanging of the walkway behind, Iris raised her hand to cover her eyes; the random light reflections off of shinny ships were something her eyes wanted to avoid.

Up ahead, the crowd seemed to surge ahead coming right at her. She dropped her hand to protect her bag among the pushy and grabby people and was abruptly blinded by a reflection of light coming off of a passing ship.

_You have got to be kidding me. _

She stood her ground, pushing against the crowd to get through; she was curious what they were all rushing away from. It was one of her more suicidal tendencies; once again, old habits died hard.

Up ahead, the crowd thinned. Only the most curious remained. It was an open platform, which helped to make obvious the glaring lack of people milling around on it. In the middle of all the openness was a body. Whoever it was sure looked worse for the wear. Iris rushed forward.

It was a man.

And not just any man.

Bending down on her knees, she reached over to him and turned him onto his back. To her surprise, he was conscious and alert, cocky even.

"Fancy seeing you here," he said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Are you stalking me or something?"

She stood up and pulled her blaster out of her bag.

"Is that how you greet and old friend?" the man asked pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"I don't think you become an old friend in a matter of three days."

"Oh most defiantly," he said, looking up at her. "I may not know you so well, but I know _him_ and _he_ knows you _quite_ well."

Not sure what he was talking about, Iris raised her blaster and pointed it at the man before her.

"He just hasn't realized it yet."

"You never did tell me who you are," Iris said tipping her head at the blaster in her hands.

"I thought we went through this already," he said looking at the blaster. "I don't like blasters, and you don't like being thrown around, care for a reminder?"

Iris paused. He could throw her into the traffic just feet away. But then she relaxed. There were shields to protect against that sort of thing.

"You wouldn't dare do that in someplace so public," she said motioning around with the blaster in her hand.

"Care to test me?" he replied, pushing himself up onto his knees.

She watched him closely. In the few minutes she had been with him, he had seemingly been able to heal himself to the point of being able to carry out his threats. She remembered the incident in the kitchen when he had healed his foot almost instantaneously. There was so much she didn't know about this man and just as before, she felt that she would soon know more about him. Their paths seemed to be destined to constantly collide.

In looking at the man before her, it finally dawned on her.

She had found what she looking for.

She wasn't quite sure what she had found, or rather who, but she knew, her feelings told her, that he would lead to the completion of her mission.

"Finally." The man said.

Broken out of her thoughts, Iris looked at the man confused. Did he know what she was thinking? She looked at him again. Anything was possible with him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

He smirked and somehow it just looked wrong on his face.

"Not you," he answered. "Him."

There was a hand on her shoulder. She turned around ready to attack whoever it was, only to find another young man with a blaster pointed at her head. He was dressed in a long black trench coat that clashed horribly with the light filled atmosphere of upper Coruscant. He looked more suited for the lower levels.

"What took you so long?" the man questioned the new arrival.

Not lowering the blaster the young man answered.

"I don't have your omnipotent all seeing powers," he said. "Give me a break."

"Yeah you just hide the shadows and make people forget you ever were there. That's a useful one isn't it?"

"You know what?" the newcomer said, fed up with the other man, "It is."

"I bet," the other man replied. He stood up, looking nothing like the injured person he had been just minutes before. "Let's get out of here."

"What do you propose we do with her?" the other man said. The look on his face told Iris that he was just itching to use the blaster on her.

"Bring her along," he answered, "She has certain 'talents' that I'm sure we will both enjoy."

Iris looked at him with disgust. How dare he! But a quick glare from him shut her up promptly. She still wasn't sure if he knew what she was thinking, but the way he was acting was doing nothing to confirm or deny that possibility. Thinking of her mission, he removed the emotion from her face and followed without complaint. The sooner she could complete her mission, the sooner she could give up this life and return to her normal one.

As they left the scene, the crowds slowly started to came back and everything went back to normal.

"You're more talkative than normal," the newcomer remarked. "Did she get you to loosen up or something?"

The other man was silent.

"What happened to you?" the newcomer persisted. "Something's different about you."

The other man smiled slightly.

"You're not as incompetent as you seem to be."

The newcomer was affronted at that.

"You got all the powers in the world, the least you could do is not insult me every chance you get." He smirked, "Or is that one of your powers; insulting?"

The other man seemed to laugh slightly.

"Touchy aren't we?"

The newcomer sighed.

"I haven't seen father ever since you two left."

Iris felt like an intruder, yet she listened intently.

"Maybe he's dead." The other man said nonchalantly.

The newcomer furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief.

"You would never let that happen."

"Such faith," The other man replied.

"You really are off today," the newcomer said, "You sound more like father than yourself."

"And pray tell, how do I normally sound?"

The newcomer paused as if to consider if he should really voice his feelings. He looked at the other man watching him walk.

"You even are walking like father."

The other man seemed to be getting tenser as the comments came.

"You really enjoy pushing me don't you Granta."

"Father?!"

Iris really was feeling uncomfortable now. It felt like she was in one of those soap opera productions. These two looked to be the same age. She didn't know what was going on with this father business.

"You had to press," he said. By now, the trio had stopped. They were walking down an empty alleyway.

"You always told me to make sure your little investment was ok," Granta threw back. "It's nothing that I haven't been doing ever since you brought me in on this whole thing."

The two men were silent as they both took in what had just happened. Iris cleared her throat. She wondered if they still knew she was there.

The 'father' turned to answer her.

"I haven't forgotten about you sugar."

Granta raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything.

Iris only fumed inside at the words spoken to her.

"How did this happen?" Granta finally spoke.

"Not a clue," the other man replied. "One moment we were fighting and then I wake up on the lower levels with her hovering over me."

"And you have his…powers?" Granta asked, looking hesitantly at Iris, not knowing if she should be hearing this.

"Not all of them," he replied. "He's here," he said pointing to his head, "He's stopping me."

"But you have him under your control."

"Not this version of him," the other man said. "It seems as if we weren't as through in our purging as I thought."

Granta seemed to think.

"Where are you now?" he said, "Your body?"

The other man shrugged his shoulders. Granta seemed to take offense at his reaction.

"What if he pushes you out?" Granta exclaimed. "What will happen to you then?!"

The other man looked at Iris.

"That's why I'm bringing her along."

"How will she fix things?"

"It seems that he has a close bond with her," he said leering at her, "More than close if I interpret it."

Granta scrunched his eyes up.

"You mean he loves her?"

The other man rolled his eyes and looked at Granta. "Your immaturity never ceases to amaze me."

Iris looked between the two men. Mission or no mission, this was getting way above her head. It was enough to make her want to run away, but she doubted that she would get too far with these two after her, even with her abilities.

"Can we get moving?" Iris said impatiently.

The 'father' looked at her and tipped his head to the side annoyed. He reached out and grabbed her arm.

"But of course," he said, forcefully pulling her to his side as he started walking again.

The rest of the walk was silent as everyone seemed to digest what had been said. Iris was slightly surprised as they walked on toward ever classier apartment buildings and restaurants. She would have guessed that they would be heading down to the lower levels. Looking at these two, she never would have thought that they would have the money necessary to live in these parts; maybe they were living off of rich parents? Perhaps they were only passing through. That must be it.

"Almost there," Iris' handler said leering at her.

Iris narrowed her eyes. This guy was sick.

Up ahead the walk way widened. It was a pickup and drop-off point for taxis and the like. They walked on, ignoring the shouting taxi drivers as they passed by.

Iris was feeling vindictive.

"I thought we were almost there."

"Someone's eager," was the reply she received.

Granta, obviously annoyed with everything, walked on ahead. Iris sighed. It was just her luck to be stuck in such a situation. She watched as Granta turned the next corner. She turned the corner soon after. They were now walking parallel to the sky lanes. Iris watched the traffic, letting it distract her from her current situation. Beside her, her minder stiffened and stopped in his tracks. His grip tightened on her arm painfully.

"Can you be any gentler?!" she scolded, looking at the man. Her protest died on her lips as she looked at him properly.

His body was completely still, but his eyes were wider than she had ever seen them. She turned to look at what he was looking at and found his gaze resting on the Jedi Temple. She looked back at him. His eyes betrayed the conflict that was going on within. Meanwhile, his grip was getting tighter and more painful. She pushed and pulled on his hands to get him to let go but all she was rewarded with was a slap that sent her to the ground when he instinctually reacted to her efforts.

"What did you do!" Granta said, reaching down to her and shaking her roughly. He had rushed over as soon as he had realized that he wasn't being followed anymore.

"I didn't do anything you crazy maniac!" Iris shouted, struggling against his grip. She looked to the other man. He was slowly walking away.

"Look!" she shouted at Granta motioning with her head at the other man.

Confused he looked over to see that his father was not standing there anymore. He let go of Iris and turned his back to her. His father was now several yards away.

He rushed up to his father.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

His father continued on in a daze. Granta stepped in front of him and grabbed both of his arms in an effort to stop him.

His father came to an abrupt stop again. He lifted one foot up as if to take another step, but it never happened. It was frozen in the air. He started shaking.

"Father!" Granta called out. By this time, Iris had gotten herself off of the ground and was now watching the scene before her with great interest. It was as if the man was fighting for control from an unseen enemy.

The man took a deep breath and relaxed. He looked around him silently. Granta let out the breath he had been holding.

"What happened father?" Granta asked relieved.

"Father?" the man before him asked, "Who are you?"

Granta's eyes opened wider in shock. He looked to Iris. Iris only shrugged.

Following his gaze, the man turned to where Iris was standing.

"I know you," he said, confused.

Iris took in a sharp breath.

"No!" she shouted.

It was too late. Granta raised a blaster Iris hadn't noticed he was carrying and fired upon the other man. She ran up to Granta.

"What did you do?!" she asked frantically.

"Relax, its only set to stun," he replied, still looking at the unconscious man's crumpled form. He gulped as if in disbelief at what he had just done.

"He'll thank me later," he said, bending done to check his pulse. He looked up at Iris. "Help me, will you?" he said motioning to the body.

Iris crossed her hands across her chest.

"Tell me why I shouldn't just run from here and leave you both behind?" she asked.

He smirked up at her.

"Because I have a blaster," he said raising his blaster up, "And because you're curious."

She sighed. The blaster was no obstacle for her. She had her own weapon to deal with that. But she had to admit she was curious. But that wouldn't be the reason she would stay. She had things she needed to find out.

She rolled her eyes theatrically then bent down to help Granta. His father was surprisingly lightweight.

"We better be close," Iris muttered. Dragging this man along wasn't that hard truth be told, but she wasn't going to let them know that.

The other man didn't say a word. Iris decided to try another route.

"Can you at least tell what his name is?" she asked, "I certainly can't call him father."

He grunted.

"I suppose you are right," he appeased.

He was silent for a few moments. Iris wondered if he would ever give her the man's name.

"Xanatos," he finally answered. "You can call him Xanatos."

Iris blinked in surprise. Xanatos? He certainly didn't look like the picture she had seen of him. Wasn't he supposed to have a scar on his cheek?

Things couldn't get any more interesting than this.

All around them, people looked at them strangely. They didn't blend in at all with the sorts of people that mingled in this area. The surrounding people were extremely well dressed, heads held up high. They looked at the small group as if they would call the local police on them. Of course, Iris couldn't blame them for that. They were dragging an unconscious body along after all.

Soon they approached a lavish looking building. It had gold accents and a grand revolving door. As they slowed in front of the entrance, Iris could feel the cold air leaking out from the revolving doors. It felt nice, especially after dragging a body along in the light of the artificial sun above.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" Granta asked, pulling at his father's body.

Iris rolled her eyes as she was pulled along.

Inside the building was even grander. The floors were made up of marble. The chairs were thick and plush. The chandeliers were made of gorgeous shining crystals. Even though Iris saw these sorts of places enough with her line of work, it never got old for her.

Granta on the other hand rolled his eyes at her adoration of their surroundings.

"You would think you were raised in a village in the middle of nowhere."

Iris glared over at him.

In truth, she had had what many would call a privileged childhood. It was because of that privileged childhood that she was doing what she was doing now. Call it twisted, but it was a long story.

The guards around them didn't look at them twice. They seemed to recognize Granta. They walked to the elevators. Once inside, the elevator asked them which floor they wanted to go to.

"Penthouse," he ordered.

Having briefly researched Xanatos, Iris wasn't surprised that he would live in the most expensive of apartments. It took a few minutes to get the top of the tall building. Once it stopped, Granta stepped forward to allow the sensors to scan his eyes.

"Have a nice day."

The elevator opened.

Iris tipped her head and almost whistled. Money sure could buy you anything these days, even a polite elevator.

On the other side of the door was paradise.

"Let's lay him over by the window," Granta said.

_Which window?_ Iris Wondered. The whole apartment was surrounded by sheer panels of glass. She didn't voice her question however, instead letting Granta guide her along.

He pulled her over to the left where an oversized bench-like couch was sitting along the same wall that the elevator laid behind.

Once they had laid Xanatos down, Iris had the chance to observe him once again. He really didn't look like the Xanatos she was expecting. He had some of the familiar qualities, like the hair, but even then it not as long. The scar was nowhere to be seen. She reasoned that he could have had it removed, but why now after so many years? Even more obvious was the man's age. He certainly didn't look at old as he should be, even with good genes. He looked to be in his late teens or early twenties. Calling this man a father was laughable.

On her belt, her comlink started vibrating. She looked around. Granta had disappeared into another room. She pulled the comlink off her belt.

"I'm here," she answered.

"I have a job for you," came the reply.

"This isn't exactly a good time-"

"I don't care," the voice interrupted. "You be there, or else I'll activate the chip and you won't have a life to live anymore."

Iris frowned.

"I'm the one in charge here, without me you have nothing."

"Think again honey," the voice countered. "Times are changing; I'm getting tired of your attitude."

Iris licked her lips nervously.

"I'll do it, but-"

"There is no but, I own you and your just gonna have to realize that." With that the transmission ended. Seconds later she got the details of the job. It was to take place in an hour, not far from this building.

She quickly memorized the address and placed the comlink back on her belt. She readjusted her bag on her shoulders. When she looked up, Granta was in front of her looking at her strangely.

"Going somewhere?" he asked suspiciously.

"As a matter of fact," she said. "I just got called in for a job."

"A job?" he asked. "Father never told me exactly what you did for a living."

Iris sighed.

"I dance," she said simply.

"Dance?" Granta questioned.

Frustrated, Iris dropped her hands.

"Look, are you going to let me go or are you going to make me fight you?"

Granta smirked.

"Me , fight you?" he said, "I'll let you go on one condition."

Iris raised her eyebrows in impatience.

"Let me come and watch you."

Iris narrowed her eyes at him.

"What about your father?" she asked.

Granta looked over at the unconscious form on the couch.

"Him?" he pulled out his blaster and fired. "That should keep him under for the next couple of hours."

Iris looked at Granta in disbelief.

"He's your father?!" she said, "Is that how you treat him when you want him out of your hands for a while?!"

He laughed at her outburst.

"I wouldn't dare so that normally," he admitted. "But these are unique circumstances."

Iris stood there shocked.

"Don't you have someplace to be?" Granta asked raising his blaster.

Iris gulped and nodded.

"Lead the way princess," he ordered.

Iris turned her back to him quickly and walked toward the elevator. She hated how people treated her because of her beauty. She couldn't wait until this was all over and she could go back to being her normal tomboy self.


End file.
